


Historias Escolares

by jona_perfilador18



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Amor a primera vista, Bullying, Cameo NCIS, Decepción, F/M, Universo alternativo-Escuela, Violencia, engaño
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 41,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jona_perfilador18/pseuds/jona_perfilador18
Summary: 12 chicos en una sola escuela ¿Quien imaginaria que la amistad y el amor los uniria?





	1. El primer dia de clases

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, este es mi primer trabajo (yo lo llamo novela) en esta pagina.  
> Se que el primer capitulo es un poco largo, pero quise profundizar lo máximo posible sin caer en relleno, los siguientes serán un poquito mas cortos que este.  
> De una vez me disculpo por si cometo errores literarios, como dije, es mi primer trabajo.  
> De una vez aviso que posiblemente mas tarde la historia evolucione a audiencia madura y se vendrán mas personajes.  
> En fin, disfruten la historia.

El primer día siempre te pone muy nerviosa, sobre todo si vienes de otro país y no conoces absolutamente a nadie, así se sintió una chica con cabello negro con un fleco que le cubría la frente, agarrando su mochila temblando un poco, vestida con una camisa blanca, cubierta por un saco café, con pantalones de mezclilla y unos zapatos informales negros.  
Abrió su mochila, saco su horario escolar que tenía por nombre Emily Prentiss, vio que su primera clase será Filosofía, no se preocupó tanto ya que llego justamente a las 7 de la mañana y al ser la escuela de tamaño mediano (7 edificios, biblioteca, cafetería) no tardo ni 5 minutos en llegar a su salón, al guardar su horario, sin querer choco con otra alumna de la escuela de espalda, sin parpadear, esta chica volteo, era de pelo guero largo, un poco más alta que Emily (por 3 centímetros) con ojos azules, con una complexión más formada, con un vestido que hacia juego con sus ojos y su reacción no fue muy positiva.  
-Oye, fíjate por donde caminas chica torpe.  
La chica del fleco respondió. -Disculpa, veía mi horario y me distraje.  
La guera respondió. -Esta bien pero a la próxima fíjate mejor.- Y se fue de su lado izquierdo.  
Emily entonces se fijó que la chica de pelo dorado fue al Edificio E, y pensó. – ¿A esta chica que le pasa?-. pero no le tomo más importancia y se fue a su salón.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
Ya llegado a su salón, vio que aún no venía el profesor, así que se sentó en la silla izquierda de la segunda mesa de la fila de en medio (Algo curioso es que se podían sentar 2 en la misma mesa) y decidió esperar.  
No pasaron ni 3 minutos cuando el profesor llego al salón, detrás de el vino un alumno de pelo negro, vestido también con pantalones de mezclilla, solo que más oscuros a comparación de los de Emily, con una camiseta azul con cuello y una chaqueta blanca con rojo, con una cara seria, parecía que no sonreía mucho, Emily pensó inocentemente.- ¿Este chico es antisocial o qué?-  
El profesor se presentó como Victor Causey, al chico decidió no importarle donde se sentara, solo que quería estar enfrente, y no se había percatado que se sentó en la misma mesa de Emily.  
Emily lo vio de cerca y pensó en hablarle para ver si de verdad era antisocial, pero ya había iniciado la clase así que decidió esperar cuando terminara la misma.  
El joven de nombre Aaron por su lado no se percató que esta chica lo veía, de hecho, ignoro completamente la existencia de ella.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
Al otro lado de la escuela, en el Edificio G, entre el edificio de talleres y el edificio administrativo estaban los salones de Informática, y ahí llego una chica con lentes, un poco gordita, vestida con una camisa floreada y una falda larga con zapatos de tacón chico, ella estaba muy ansiosa por su primer día de clases, sobre todo porque su primera clase era informática, ella siempre estuvo enamorada de las computadoras, tanto que hasta llevaba su laptop por donde ella iba.  
Al esperar caminando de un lado a otro, llamando un poco la atención de los demás alumnos, vio que llego otra chica, un poco más delgada, con pelo corto, con una diadema blanca, llevaba una chamarra delgada, un short de mezclilla pero con medias negras, tan negras que ni se notaba la piel, y camino hasta cerca de la entrada del edificio, a unos centímetros de donde estaba la chica de la camiseta floreada  
Esta última sin chistar se acercó a la otra y le dijo de manera calmada.-Hola, soy Penelope, ¿Tu cómo te llamas?  
La chica giro un poco y dijo titubeando un poco. -Me llamo Kate un gusto.  
Penelope noto los nervios de la chica y dijo.-No muerdo hermosa, no hay razón para que titubes.-  
-Lo siento, es el primer día de clases y me cuesta un poco socializar.- Dijo Kate  
Penelope asintió y dijo.-No te preocupes, ya tienes con quien convivir.  
Kate estaba nerviosa al escuchar esto, aunque ella aunque estaba ansiosa por las clases, le costaba socializar demasiado, pero finalmente desistió y se acercó a Penelope y hablaron de varias cosas hasta que llego su profesor de nombre Louis Cobb, y tuvieron suerte, ya que en Informática trabajaban por parejas, así que ellas decidieron trabajar juntas.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
La chica guera llego al edificio E para su primera clase, Ingles, sin embargo ella solo tenía una cosa en mente, fiestas.  
Desde que empezó la secundaria a ella no le importaba mucho la escuela, solo quería tener amigos rápido y tener fiestas con ellos, fue gracias a esto que conoció a su novio WillIam LaMontagne, que aunque también le gustaban mucho las fiestas, el había equilibrado eso y los estudios, y tuvo suerte, cuando ambos salieron de la secundaria, la chica tuvo apenas 8.4 de promedio y Will obtuvo 9.2  
Will y ella coincidieron en la misma escuela, y para acabar pronto, el mismo grupo, así que cuando la chica llego, vio que Will ya había llegado, estaba en la mesa de en medio del salón, y el levanto la mano al verla y exclamo .-¡Jennifer, aquí!-., y ella se dirigió a abrazar a su novio de manera bastante apasionada, incluso Jennifer le agarro las nalgas apretadamente, y Will dijo .-Tranquila, no tienes que agarrarme ahí.- Y rio un poco.  
-Hay bebe, es que te extrañe mucho.  
-Si hablamos ayer por la noche-. Dijo el chico de nuevo riendo  
Y de repente llegaron al salón 2 alumnos, alumno y alumna.  
El chico era gordito, casi como Penelope, siempre tenía una sonrisa, venía con una playera blanca y una camisa café, con vaqueros y zapatos, a su lado una chica de complexión más delgada, venía con una playera roja, también llevaba vaqueros azules y unos tenis blancos. Vieron a la pareja sin querer y el chico le susurro a la chica.  
-Elle, no van ni 5 minutos de que entramos y ya veo a unos que quieren tener sexo.- Riendo discretamente a lo que la chica respondió.-Cálmate Jason, déjalos tranquilos en su privacidad.- Devolviéndole la risa.  
Jennifer noto que a ella y a Will los veían, así que volteo y solo vio a Jason y a Elle sentándose en la mesa que estaba frente a la pareja, así que no le tomo más importancia.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
Volvemos al edificio C, no tan lejos de donde estaban Aaron y Emily, a tres salones, se veía en la primera mesa de la fila de en medio a un chico de altura larga, con unos lentes, iba con un chaleco tejido a mano de color café, con una corbata negra, cubriendo su cuello con una bufanda blanca, unos pantalones de vestir y unos tenis, y estaba leyendo Los Miserables de Víctor Hugo, llamando la atención de unos cuantos, ya que el libro era de más de 1500 páginas.  
Llego al salón otro chico también de altura larga, pero no tanta como la del primero, con una camisa rayada blanca, un saco azul rey, unos vaqueros y zapatos, de inmediato le llamo la atención ver a ese chico leyendo, y más aun viendo que pasaba página cada minuto, así que se sentó en la mesa de lado izquierdo y le pregunto.- ¿Cómo puedes leer tan maravillosa obra así de rápido? Por cierto me llamo David pero puedes llamarme Dave.  
A lo que el chico de la bufanda respondió sin dejar de leer.-Tengo una memoria eidética y puedo leer 20,000 palabras por minuto, y si, es una gran obra, me llamo Spencer pero no tengo sobrenombre.  
Dave se quedó con la boca abierta, de tan solo escuchar eso no sabía cómo reaccionar, ya pasados 15 segundos finalmente dijo .-¿Eres acaso del espacio exterior?-. Preguntando en sarcasmo a lo que Spencer contesta con una sonrisa  
-Eres el tercero que me dice eso.  
Dave ríe y dice.-Enserio, parece eso, y un gusto conocerte Spencer, ¿No importa si te llamo Spenz?  
-Sí, no hay problema.  
Pasado un minuto llego una chica con una playera blanca, pantalones grises y unos tenis y al primer segundo que entra, fija su mirada en el chico de la bufanda, y se pone nerviosa ya que el chico le parecía hermoso, se acercó nerviosamente y se sentó a su lado, entre más se acercaba, más nerviosa y Dave lo noto, por lo tanto se dijo a si mismo.-El primer día y este chico ya tiene pretendiente.  
Spencer seguía leyendo y escucho la voz de ella. - ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?   
Este volteo y la vio directo a sus ojos, tardo un poco en reaccionar y finalmente respondió. -Claro, con gusto.  
Ella respondió.-Me llamo Alex, ¿tu cómo te llamas?  
-Spencer, pero si quieres llámame Spenz.  
Dave se quedó en su silla y volteo, sabía que se empezó a hacer algo entre ellos 2, y dejo que hablaran.  
Otro minuto paso y llego la profesora, era de historia, de nombre Monique Ledford, y dio por iniciada la clase.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
Regresamos al E, en el tercer piso, llego corriendo por el pasillo, dirigiéndose al primer salón un chico de tez morena, con una playera gris, vaqueros negros y tenis negros, el joven pensó que llego tarde y la profesora ya había llegado pero tuvo suerte, aun no había llegado, así que se sentó en la segunda mesa de la fila pegada a la ventana, jadeando un poco, dejando en el piso 2 mochilas, la de escuela y una mochila deportiva, que llevaba un balón de fútbol americano, cruzo sus brazos y cerro sus ojos, fingiendo estar dormido, hasta que en una de esas raras coincidencias, llego otro chico jadeando, de piel un poco más clara, también llevaba 2 mochilas, solo que el llevaba un balón de basquetbol, venia vestido con vaqueros azules, una camisa de cuadros blancos con gris y unos tenis grises.  
Se sentó en la mesa de enfrente del chico de tez morena y se fijó en la mochila deportiva, a lo que le pregunto de manera simpática. -¿Por qué pienso que eres un hermano perdido mío?  
A lo que el chico de tez morena respondió de manera sarcástica. –Más bien me estas copiando.   
Riendo sarcásticamente comento. -Muy gracioso, me llamo Luke-. Dijo el del balón de basquetbol  
-Un gusto, yo me llamo Derek- Dijo mientras se apretaban la mano con cierta fuerza.  
-¿Qué llevas en tu mochila deportiva?-. Dijo Derek.  
-Un balón de basquetbol, me lo regalaron cuando tenía 3 años ¿Y tú?  
-Uno de futbol americano, a mí me lo dieron a los 6 años.  
-¿Quieres que practiquemos después de clase? Aunque te advierto que no juego futbol americano-. Dijo Luke con una risa a lo que Derek responde de la misma manera  
-Qué curioso, te iba a decir lo mismo, solo que yo no practico mucho basquetbol.   
En ese mismo momento llego la maestra de literatura, de nombre Mary Comstock.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
Nuestros protagonistas acabaron sus primeras clases, algunos de ellos tuvieron una hora de descanso y otros seguían con la siguiente clase.  
Después de la clase de filosofía, salieron del salón a mano derecha, Emily finalmente decidio hablarle a Aaron   
-Hola-. Dijo la chica del fleco  
El chico no respondió, a lo que Emily exclamo -¡Hola!  
Aaron giro y solamente dijo en tono ligeramente enojado -¿Me hablabas a mí?  
-Hay disculpa gruñón, solo quería hablar contigo.  
-Entonces perdona, no quiero hablar con nadie, solo quiero ir a la clase de Matemáticas, tu deberías hacer lo mismo.  
-Pues pensaba hacerlo mientras hablaba contigo en el camino.  
2 segundos después de decir eso, chocaron con ciertos compañeros, Aaron choco con Dave haciendo que casi se dieran un cabezazo, ya que ambos tenían la misma altura, mientras que Emily sin querer cargo contra la espalda de Alex, cayendo las 2, al ver esto Spencer no dejo de reír tímidamente.  
-¡Fíjate por donde caminas compadre!- Dijo Dave enojado  
-¡Pues perdona, me distrajeron “compadre”!- Respondió Aaron mas enojado  
En ese mismo momento Emily se levantó y mientras ayudaba a levantarse a Alex junto con Spencer.  
-Disculpa chica, ese antisocial me distrajo.- Señalando a Aaron, a lo que él responde casi inmediatamente  
-Detén tus caballos, tú fuiste la que me distrajo.  
-Técnicamente se distrajeron los 2.- Respondió Spencer con una gran sonrisa, a lo que Aaron lo vio de manera enojada, en ese mismo momento el chico de la bufanda quita la sonrisa en menos de un segundo.  
Alex noto la mirada y se puso en medio de los 2.   
-Eh, tranquilo con esa mirada, aquí tiene quien lo defienda.  
Aaron quita la mirada y se dirige a Emily diciendo:   
-Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que andar discutiendo aquí-. Y se va sin más.  
Dave lo ve irse y dice. -¿Qué le pasa? Ni se disculpó-  
-Creo que es antisocial, no quiere hablar con nadie.- Respondió Emily viéndolo también.  
-No te preocupes chica, total, él se pierde lo de tener amigos.- Dijo Alex.  
-Discúlpame por chocar contigo, me llamo Emily por cierto.  
-No te preocupes, no tienes la culpa, yo me llamo Alex.  
Ambas se saludan y Emily se presenta con los chicos.  
-¿Y a ustedes que les toca? Veo que están en el mismo grupo-. Pregunto Emily  
-Biología en el Invernadero, detrás de la Biblioteca.- Respondió Spencer  
-¿Y al chico gruñón y a ti que les toca?-. Pregunto Dave.  
-Matemáticas-.  
-Esa materia es un poco agobiante ¿Verdad?-. Dijo Alex, haciendo que Spencer le ponga una mirada sorprendido  
-¿Estás loca? Matemáticas es un paraíso.  
-Para ti Spenz, mi paraíso se llama Literatura.  
-Qué curioso-. Prosiguió Dave. –A mi también me encanta la Literatura y también la Historia-.  
-¿Ves? Dave está de acuerdo conmigo-. Dijo Alex mientras se ponía de puntitas queriendo besar en la mejilla a Spencer, lográndolo, a lo que Spencer levanto los ojos, tomándolo de sorpresa.  
Emily dice levantando las pestañas.  
-Que se me hace que ustedes 2 ya se enamoraron-. Dirigiéndose a Alex y a Spencer.  
-¿Cómo crees chica? Solo es una muestra de afecto de amigos-. Decía nerviosa, haciéndose notar sus mejillas rojas-.  
-Si claro-. Dijo Emily mientras se alejaba de ellos tomando rumbo a su clase. –Un gusto conocerlos tortolos y Dave, a ver si los veo después-.  
-Dale un saludo al gruñón de nuestra parte-. Dijo Dave con una sonrisa sarcástica  
-Sabes que si-. Dijo Emily devolviéndole la sonrisa.  
-Vamos tortolos, a Biología-. Con risas dijo Dave  
-¡¿Tu también David?!-. Exclamo Alex enojada pero sonrojada.  
-No te lo tomes a pecho Alex, Emily fue la primera-. Dijo mientras se alejaba, por lo tanto Alex y Spencer lo siguieron, el chico por su lado, no sabía cómo reaccionar a lo que había pasado, solo camino mientras digirió lo que paso.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
Pasando al tercer piso del E, bajando las escaleras estaban Derek y Luke, mientras sacaban sus balones deportivos.  
-¿Crees anotar al menos 5 triples y 3 clavadas seguidas?- Dijo Luke con mirada desafiante  
-Primero haz 7 recepciones y luego hablamos-. Devolviendo Derek la misma mirada desafiante.  
Se miraron hasta que se percataron que a una chica de cabello castaño se le cayó su dinero en monedas, por lo que ambos se las recogieron y le dijeron  
-Disculpa, se te cayó esto-. Dijeron casi al mismo tiempo  
La chica acompañada de un alumno corpulento voltea y les dice con alegría  
-Muchas gracias chicos guapos.  
-Hay Elle, tu siempre coqueteando-. Voltea el chico con sonrisa sarcástica.  
-Cállate Jason, tu ni te fijaste cuando se me cayeron.  
-Oye soy tu amigo, no tu niñero.- Dijo riendo  
-Ya cálmate Jason, ya sabes cómo me pongo si me haces enojar-.  
-No me lo tienes que repetir.- Dijo rascándose la cabeza.  
-Jaja gracias por el cumplido nena, me llamo Derek y el perdedor a mi lado se llama Luke-.  
-Oye, ya quiero decirte perdedor cuando falles en tu primer triple.-  
-Un gusto conocerlos chicos, como le escucharon a mi amigo, me llamo Elle y él se llama Jason.  
-Un gusto conocerlos a los 2-. Dijo Jason. –Si le van a coquetear a mi amiga, solo no la hagan enojar mucho.  
-Igual un gusto-. Prosiguió Luke. –Y Derek, te la dejo a ti, con todo respeto chica, pero no eres mi tipo.-  
-Uh, te bateo Elle-. Dijo Jason riendo a lo que Elle le da un zape en la nuca. –Ouch, tienes la mano dura.-  
-Para que aprendas amiguito-. Le respondió Elle con una sonrisa, y prosigue con Luke. –Pues está bien amigo, igual me caes bien.-  
-Igualmente, si quieren acompáñenos a Derek y a mí a las canchas, tenemos hora libre y vamos a practicar nuestros deportes.-  
-Pues yo si voy ¿Y tú Jason?  
-Elle, tenemos clase de Física ¿Segura?  
-Ay, tienes razón, y ya me prometí que estudiaría, lo siento chicos, será para otra.  
-No hay problema nena, cuando quieras te vienes.- Dijo Derek  
-Gracias por comprenderme nene-. Dijo mientras le mandaba un beso a Derek y justo en ese momento pasan Jennifer y Will entre ellos.  
-Con permiso-. Dijo Will  
Pero justo en ese momento Jennifer pasa empujando ligeramente a Elle a lo que ella responde  
-Al menos tú también pide permiso chica, me empujaste.  
Jennifer voltea y responde indiferentemente –Si, lo que digas, y por cierto llámame Jennifer.  
Will no pudo evitar mostrarse incómodo con esa situación poniendo su mano derecha en la cara.  
-Oye tranquila “Jennifer”.- Respondió Jason. –Es mi amiga, no te metas con ella.  
-Sí, ósea ¿Qué te pasa? No puedes comportarte como si te creyeras la última coca cola del desierto.- Respondió Derek.  
-Ja, para ser guapo te comportas de manera patética, y pensar que te iba a invitar a la fiesta del viernes con tu amigo.  
-Ja, gracias por la invitación pero prefiero tirarme sin paracaídas del Empire State a ir a una fiesta en la que estas tu.- Respondió Luke con una sonrisa tranquila.  
-Ya vámonos Jennifer-. Respondió Will con cierto enojo.  
-¿Por qué? Me estoy divirtiendo con ellos-. Responde Jennifer con aun más enojo  
-Hazle caso a tu novio que por cierto si es un caballero y vete de aquí antes que te de una bofetada-. Respondió Elle poniéndose cara a cara con ella.  
-Atrévete-. Responde queriendo empujarla pero Will la jala del codo llevándosela. –Ya vámonos, me disculpo por su actitud-. Dijo esto viendo a los 4 chicos  
-No te disculpes amigo, tú no tienes la culpa-. Le dijo Derek mientras Will y Jennifer se iban.  
-¿Cómo un chico así puede tener una novia tan insoportable?-. Pregunta Gideon  
-¿Mala suerte?-. Respondió Luke  
-Más bien no se en que se fijó de ella-. Respondió Elle. –Y pensar que tendremos que soportar el semestre con ella.  
-Si se mete con ustedes, nos dicen para defenderlos-. Responde Derek guiñándoles el ojo.  
-Gracias nene, pero creo que nosotros podemos solos-. Responde Elle con una sonrisa.  
-Sí, de todos modos gracias por la ayuda amigos-. Dijo Jason levantando su pulgar derecho  
-Para lo que necesiten.- Responde Luke haciendo la misma acción  
-Ya nos tenemos que ir a Física nenes, a ver si nos vemos a la salida.-  
-Por supuesto ¿Qué les toca en la última hora?-. Pregunto Derek  
-Geografia ¿Y a ustedes?  
-Ciencias Sociales.  
-Genial, ¿Nos encontramos en la explanada?- Pregunto Elle  
-Por mi estupendo.-Dijo Luke  
-Nos vemos entonces-. Dijo Jason mientras se iban.  
-Nos vemos-. Dijeron Luke y Derek al unisono.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
-¡Will, ya dije que me sueltes!  
El chico llevaba jalando del codo a Jennifer hasta al lado de la cafetería, soltándola.  
-Jennifer, me prometiste que dejarías de tratar a los demás así.  
-Lo siento, ando en mis días.  
-Eso no es excusa Jennifer, estuviste mal con ellos, deberías disculparte.  
-Por favor Will, tú viste que empezaron, ellos deberían disculparse conmigo  
Will levanto su mano y se pegó en la cara, quizá subconsciente, ya que en los tiempos de secundaria, también lo hacía pero sin que la chica lo viera.  
-¡¿Eso qué significa?!  
-Nada, ya vámonos a clase-. Dijo Will rendido, sabía que si fue difícil hacerla recapacitar sus errores antes, lo será más ahora.  
-No, ahora me dices por qué hiciste eso-. Dijo Jennifer muy enojada.  
-No, ahora vámonos a clase-. Will quería evitar una escena a toda consta con ella.  
-Si no me dices, no entrare a clase contigo.  
-Otra vez con esos chantajes, ya sabes que no funcionan conmigo.  
-Está bien, entra a tu maldita clase, total, ya veo que no me apoyas en nada.  
Will se aguantó las ganas de explotar y se fue a su clase, mientras que Jennifer se quedó en la explanada, sin ganas de entrar a la misma.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
-¿Cómo pudieron hacerme eso?  
Se decía a si mismo Aaron mientras estaba sentado, moviéndose de un lado a otro, los recuerdos de aquel día le pegaban como una bola de demolición  
*Flashback*  
Aaron caminaba con un ramo de rosas en una calle con negocios, ferreterías, carnicerías se veían, tomaba rumbo al parque de la colonia, ya estaba llegando al kiosco del mismo cuando encontró a 2 personas besándose, 2 personas que él conocía muy bien, 2 personas que consideraba importantes en su vida.  
Soltó el ramo de rosas, cayendo sus pétalos como lluvia, y lo que era su sonrisa cayó dramáticamente en pedazos, sus ojos que eran brillantes tomaron un matiz muy oscuro, algo había muerto en él.  
Se acercó al kiosco, con una mirada enojada, separando a la pareja, y dirigiéndose a la chica  
-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?  
*Fin del flashback*  
-Eh gruñón, Alex, Dave y Spencer te envían saludos.  
Aaron salió del mundo de sus recuerdos, solo vio a Emily a su lado, ella no sabía que le pasaba exactamente, cuando entro al salón, lo vio agarrándose su cabello y tapándose la cara.  
-¿Qué quieres?- Dijo Aaron ligeramente enojado.  
-Oye, no tienes que seguir enojado, sea lo que sea que te han hecho, no tienes por qué desquitarte conmigo o con cualquiera.  
-En primera no te pedí que te sentaras conmigo y en segunda ni sabes lo que me sucede.  
-Tienes razón, no sé lo que te sucede, pero valga la redundancia, no es motivo para que te enojes con otros o conmigo.  
Aunque lo negaba, Aaron sabía que Emily tenía razón.  
-¿Y por qué te aferras conmigo?- Dijo Aaron  
-Tú fuiste el que se sentó a mi lado, y además se ve que necesitas hablar con alguien.  
-Yo no necesito hablar con nadie, déjame solo.  
-Lastima, no te dejare solo, ahora te aguantas conmigo a tu lado.  
Aaron quería responder pero no pudo, o no quería, si, necesitaba hablar con alguien, ese recuerdo lo había tenido meses atrás y no lo hablo con absolutamente nadie, ni con sus padres, solo se limitó a decirles que termino con esa chica porque ella le dijo que su relación no daba a mas, y el solo acepto.  
-Sigo preguntándome ¿Por qué a fuerzas quieres estar conmigo?  
-No sé-. Dijo Emily con una sonrisa. –Quizá detrás de ese tipo duro, antisocial y gruñón, hay alguien con un corazón valioso.  
Aunque no lo parecía, Aaron si se sonrojo un poco, pero fue por un segundo, tan rápido que Emily no lo noto, ya que la chica de sus recuerdos le decía lo mismo.  
Solo suspiro.  
-¿No has pensado que también soy gruñón por dentro?  
-No, solo lo eres por fuera, y es entendible, solo no te desquites con cualquiera.- Al decir esto Emily quería rodearlo con su brazo pero al no saber cómo reaccionaría, decidió no hacerlo.  
-Está bien, te haré caso, creo le debo una disculpa a los 3 que nos encontramos hace rato, sobre todo al chico que le dirigí mi mirada enojada-. Al decir esto, se notó una ligera sonrisa en el rostro del joven.  
-Milagro, hasta que sonríes-. Dijo Emily con cierta felicidad  
Al parecer, si era un milagro, la última vez que sonrió fue al ir al parque aquel día antes de encontrarse con ese terrible suceso que aún le retumba en su cabeza.  
-Solo una pregunta, ¿No quieres hablar de eso que te hizo amargado? Entenderé si dices que no, no tiene que ser hoy, solo hasta que estés listo.  
Al escuchar esto, la sonrisa de Aaron desaparecio, a pesar de que sintió seguridad al saber que ella le veía algo especial y de hecho si era de confiar, aun no estaba listo.  
-No, no por el momento, y no te preocupes, cuando esté listo serás la primera en saberlo.  
-Conste eh, lo tomare como promesa, ok quizá no-. Sonriendo tímidamente la chica.  
-De hecho, si, tómalo como promesa.  
Al decir esto, por un segundo los ojos de los 2 se encontraron pero ya iba a iniciar la clase asi que dejaron la conversación hasta ahí.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
En las canchas estaban 2 chicos practicando básquetbol un poco agresivo, ambos se parecían en ser orgullosos y no tolerar que alguien los pasara por encima.  
-Lo siento Derek, sabes que no puedes conmigo.- Dijo Luke mientras pasaba por encima de él anotando una clavada  
-¿Te crees tan listo Luke? Ya quiero verte practicando mi deporte con el mejor.  
-Eso lo veremos amigo-.  
Pasaron 10 minutos de semejante práctica, parecían Larry Bird y Magic Johnson disputando agresivamente, tanto que los dejo cansados.  
De tal cansancio, no se percataron que 2 chicas los vieron afuera de su salón, antes de que llegara la profesora de ellas. No eran ni más ni menos que Kate y Penelope.  
-¿Ya viste a esos chicos Kate? Creo son los más guapos que he visto en mi vida, sobre todo el morenito.  
-Si están guapos Penny pero difiero, el otro es más guapo.  
-Ay si, según tú, pero ese moreno es el más guapo.  
-Oye Derek-. Dijo Luke jadeando pesadamente  
-¿Qué pasa Luke?  
-No sientes como si nos estuvieran viendo  
-¿A qué te refieres? Porque somos los únicos que estamos aquí  
-Cierto, a menos que nos vean desde el edificio.  
Los 2 vieron el edificio y vieron a las chicas en las escaleras de emergencia del mismo.  
-Ay Penelope, tú y tu indiscreción, ya nos vieron  
-Disculpa amiga, tú fuiste la indiscreta.  
-Mejor entremos al salón antes de que vean que los acosamos.  
-No los acosábamos, solo los veíamos jugar-. Y así discutieron hasta entrar a su salón.  
Los chicos las vieron irse a su salón y rompieron el silencio  
-Vaya, creo que tenemos admiradoras-. Dijo Luke con alegría  
-Si jeje, aunque yo esperaba que fuera Elle, no precisamente ellas-.   
Luke lo miro entrecerrando los ojos.  
-Que se me hace que te enamoraste de ella-. En tono burlón comento.  
-Esta guapa, que te puedo decir-. Respondió Derek. –Aunque también esas admiradoras que dices no se quedan atrás.  
-Pues la de la diadema esta tan guapa como Elle, la gordita te la dejo-. Dijo con risas  
-Eh detén tus caballos amigo ¿No quedamos que era Elle primero?  
-Ja, lo que digas, oye ¿Te parece si las esperamos después de su clase?  
-No sé si sea buena idea, no sabemos si tienen una o 2 horas de clase, recuerda que solo tenemos una hora libre.  
-Cierto, a ver si de casualidad nos las encontramos en la salida.  
-Vale amigo, por lo mientras quiero la revancha bajo mis reglas-. Dijo Derek con la típica mirada desafiante mientras sacaba su balón.  
-Ja, acepto el desafío amigo.  
Y asi jugaron hasta que termino su hora libre.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
1:00 de la tarde, hora de salida de los alumnos, a unos metros de la puerta estaban Elle y Jason esperando, recién salieron de su clase.  
-Espero que lleguen-. Dijo Elle con cierto tono de desesperación  
-Tranquila, no creo que sean impuntuales-. Por su lado Jason estaba tranquilo  
2 minutos después, vieron correr a los que esperaban hacia ellos  
-Hasta que llegan, impuntuales-. Elle estaba un poco enojada  
-Discúlpanos nena, el profesor no sabía que nos estaba reteniendo un poco-. Dijo Derek jadeando  
-Un chico le mostro el reloj para que viera que se pasaba de la hora-. Dijo Luke con el mismo jadeo.  
-No se preocupen chicos, eso suele pasar-. Dijo Jason tranquilo, dirigiéndose a Elle que ya estaba tranquila.  
-Y bien ¿Qué quieren que hagamos?-. Dijo Derek  
-No sé, quizá hablarnos y conocernos mejor ¿No creen?-. Comento Elle  
-Por mi muy bien.  
Salieron los 4 de la escuela, una reja verde que tenia 2 puertas, la de entrada y la de salida, afuera se veía una avenida, de 2 carriles por lado, carros y taxis transitaban recogiendo a unos cuantos, al lado de la calle que estaba enfrente de la escuela había un parque, al cual se dirigieron los chicos.  
Pasados unos minutos…  
-Ya tenemos con quien comer jaja-. Comento Derek con una sonrisa  
-Tranquilos nenes, él es mi chef personal, no el suyo-. Los 3 se dirigieron a Jason  
-No bueno, mejor me espero a que Elle se embarace para que le de lo que les daría a ustedes ahora-. Dijo con risas a lo que la chica lo empujo ligeramente con su brazo  
-Cálmate Jason, exageras.  
-Ellos empezaron ¿Yo que?  
-A nosotros no nos veas Jason, tú fuiste el del comentario-, Dijo Luke entre risas.  
-Cha, me dejaron en desventaja.  
-Oigan, perdón si cambio de tema ¿Que paso con esa guera llena de aires de grandeza? ¿Ya no los molesto? Pregunto Luke con una mirada seria.  
-No te preocupes Luke, no nos molestó porque de hecho ya no entro a clase-. Dijo Jason con una sonrisa.  
-¿Enserio? ¿Y no le llamaron la atención?-. Pregunto Derek sorprendido  
-No nene, ahora no te llaman la atención porque no vas a clase, es como si dejaran que te jodieras solo.  
-Tiene sentido, así se ahorrarían varias peleas sin sentido los maestros y directivos-. Comento Luke  
-De hecho si-. Dijo Jason  
-¿Y qué hay de su novio?- Volvio a preguntar Derek.  
-Pues él es muy diferente a esa chica, no nos volvió a hablar, pero se vio por su cara que discutió con ella.- Dijo Elle  
-No era para menos, nosotros vimos cómo se la llevo del brazo-. Dijo Luke entre risas.  
-Digno para una foto-.Comento Jason entre risas  
-¿Y cómo les fue en las canchas?-. Pregunto Elle  
-Pues considerando que nos humillamos tanto uno como el otro, yo diría que bien-. Dijo Derek  
-Yo diría que muy bien, ya tenemos 2 admiradoras más-. Dijo Luke con una gran sonrisa.  
-Vale, solo recuerden que yo fui la primera-. Dijo Elle riendo  
-No lo olvidamos nena, es solo que él se enamoró de una de ellas-. Dijo Derek mientras le dirigía su mirada a Luke  
-Mira quien habla de enamoramiento-. Dijo Luke devolviéndole la mirada a Derek  
-Eh cálmate.  
-Tú fuiste el que empezó.  
-Ya chicos, calma, ya ambos se enamoraron y punto final.  
Elle estaba carcajeando de risa al verlos discutir a los 3.  
-Está bien, pero tu viste que el empezó-. Dijo Luke señalando a Derek.  
-Tú deja de reírte Elle, tu risa se escucha en un radio de un kilómetro-. Dijo Jason agarrándola de los hombros.  
-No puedo evitarlo Jason, se ven tiernos y graciosos ustedes-.  
Elle paro de reír finalmente y pregunto  
. ¿Y ya no se encontraron a esas admiradoras?  
-No, y no las encontramos después-. Dijo Derek cruzando los brazos.  
-A ver si mañana tenemos suerte-. Comento Luke.  
-Admítelo Luke, esa chica de la diadema te está gustando-.Derek rio otra vez.  
-Y ahí vamos otra vez…-. Al decir esto Luke se puso su palma derecha en la cara.  
-¿Al menos saben los nombres de ellas?-.Pregunto Jason  
-Jason, solo las vimos una vez y no les hablamos ¿Cómo piensas que sabemos sus nombres?-. Dijo Derek  
-Bueno, yo pensé que de casualidad lo sabían-.  
Pasados otros minutos…  
-Chicos, creo que ya es hora de irnos-. Comento Jason  
-Sí, empieza a hacerse un poco tarde, seguro ya ni hay un alma en la escuela-. Dijo Luke  
Se despidieron los 4 y se fueron por su lado. Derek y Luke se fueron de lado derecho, mientras que Elle y Jason fueron por la calle al lado del parque.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
Mientras que, en el mismo lapso de tiempo.  
Aaron y Emily salieron de su última clase, estaban en la planta alta del D, se fueron juntos aunque no agarrados de la mano, solo juntos.  
Al bajar las escaleras y llegar a la planta baja ven venir del edificio de enfrente 3 personas conocidas.  
-Vaya, vaya, mira quienes vienen-. Le señalo Emily a Aaron con los ojos, eran Alex, David y Spencer.  
-Hola Emily, hola gruñón-. Dijo Dave con una sonrisa.  
-Tengo nombre y es Aaron-. Dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa aunque ligera.  
Dirigió su mirada a Spencer a lo que el sintió miedo, hasta que escucho sus palabras  
-Disculpa si te hice sentir intimidado, no era mi intención.  
-No te preocupes, de todos modos creo que lo que dije no fue de tu agrado-. Respondió Spencer devolviéndole la tranquilidad  
-No, está bien, en cierto modo tenías razón-.  
-Disculpa Emily, ¿Cómo lo hiciste cambiar en unas horas?-. Pregunto Alex en voz baja  
-No fue fácil, te diré-. Emily no quiso entrar en mayores detalles, respetando lo que hablaron Aaron y ella horas antes.  
-Está bien Aaron un gusto conocerte-. Dijo Dave queriendo estrechar su mano  
-Igualmente, aunque no se tu nombre aun-. Devolviéndole la cortesía a Dave.  
-Ah cierto, no nos presentamos-.  
Después de las presentaciones, salieron los 5 juntos de la escuela, aunque ellos estuvieron a un lado del acceso al estacionamiento de la escuela, que estaba a un lado de la puerta principal.  
Pasados unos minutos…  
-¿Vienes de Inglaterra Emily?-. Pregunto Spencer  
-Así es, pero nací aquí en Washington, es que mi mama trabajaba en la Interpol desde que tuve 2 años, me mude para allá, cuando acabe la secundaria, mi papa quiso que viniera a estudiar la preparatoria aquí, aunque mi mama estaba escéptica respecto a la idea, acepto y heme aquí.  
-¿Y cómo es Inglaterra Emily?-. Pregunto Alex con curiosidad.  
-Es precioso, aunque fue difícil dejar a los amigos, de hecho, pensé que me costaría adaptarme un poco, pero no fue nada difícil.  
-Y al primero que conociste fue al gruñón de Aaron-. Dijo Dave con risas  
-Escuche eso, ni porque ya te dije mi nombre-. Respondió el mismo con las mismas risas.  
-Si jeje, aunque no empezamos de la mejor manera ¿Verdad Aaron?-. Dijo Emily dirigiéndose a él.  
-Porque siento que no habrá día que me reproches eso-. Dijo al suspirar.  
Los otros 4 se rieron al unisono  
-¿Y qué hay de ustedes tortolos?-. Pregunto Emily dirigiéndose a Alex y Spencer, a lo que ella sonrojo y el levanto los ojos  
-Respondan, no me hagan responder por ustedes-. Dijo Dave con una mirada picara.  
-¿Nos quieren dejar de molestar con eso? No somos más que amigos-. Dijo Alex.  
-Si amigos es besarse las mejillas, vaya que somos amigos-. Comento Spencer inocentemente.  
-¡Spencer, no ayudas!  
Emily y David rieron juntos, Aaron por su lado solo sonrió.  
-Responderé por ustedes, se sentaron juntos en todas las clases de hoy, y por no decir que Spenz le quería devolver el beso en la mejilla de hace rato-. Dijo Dave con la misma mirada picara.  
-Uhhhhh-. Dijo Emily.  
-Eh, en mi defensa le quería devolver la cortesía-. Dijo Spencer estando nervioso, nunca había estado así en su vida, quizá porque por primera vez en su vida, empezó a sentir algo por alguien como Alex.  
-Si claro, devolver la cortesía-. Dijo Dave   
-Ya chicos, déjenos en paz-. Dijo Alex un poco molesta, pero ni eso quitaba el enrojecido de sus mejillas.  
-Bueno está bien, cambiando de tema ¿Cómo estuvo su día?-.Pregunto Aaron  
-Pues además de lo que hicieron estos 2, estuvo bien el primer día Aaron ¿Y ustedes?-.Dijo David  
-Pues estuvo bien también-. Dijo Emily  
-Yo tengo miedo por mañana-. Comento Spencer.  
-¿Y eso por qué?-. Dijo Aaron  
-Deportes, no diré más-.  
-No pueden ser tan malos Spenz-. Dijo Emily sonriéndole.  
-Eso porque no me has visto como me va en esas clases, para ustedes es fácil, para mí es como estar en el Infierno de Dante Alighieri.  
-No exageres Spencer, no es tan malo-. Le dijo Alex viéndolo a los ojos, transmitió cierta seguridad al chico  
-Y todavía lo niega-. Susurra Emily a los otros 2 chicos.  
-Me veras mañana y entenderás por que-. Dijo Spencer nerviosamente, curiosamente solo se sentía así si Alex le hablaba o lo veía a los ojos.  
-En poco tiempo veremos un noviazgo aquí-. Susurro David.  
Al escuchar esa palabra, Aaron no pudo evitar que su ligera sonrisa cayera, el recuerdo lo atormentaba aún mas, de nuevo tuvo suerte, los demás no se percataron ¿O eso pensaba? Por un segundo, Emily vio esa sonrisa desvanecerse, obviamente le preocupaba, después Aaron volvió a sonreír de manera ligeramente forzada.  
Después de 10 minutos, los chicos se despidieron y se fueron por su lado, Spencer y David se fueron caminando por un lado de la escuela, Emily y Aaron se fueron de lado contrario y Alex decidió esperar el autobús, ya que su casa quedaba cerca de la ruta del mismo.  
Emily finalmente decidió expresar su preocupación al chico  
-¿Estas bien?  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-Vi que dejaste de sonreír cuando Dave menciono noviazgo.  
Aaron aún no estaba listo para hablar de aquel fatídico recuerdo.  
-Escucha Emily, solo te diré que tenías razón sobre que algo me pasa, es solo que no quiero hablar de eso aun.  
-Entiendo, solo te digo porque me preocupas mucho, sé que solo llevamos unas cuantas horas de conocernos pero, insisto, yo sé que en ti hay algo especial, y recuerda, cuando estés listo para hablar, aquí estoy.  
Emily decidió finalmente rodear su cuello con su brazo izquierdo, pero al segundo, Aaron agarro su mano poco a poco queriendo quitar el brazo de la chica.  
-Te agradezco por el apoyo, aunque aún no sé qué es lo especial que ves en mí.  
-Quizá con el tiempo lo sepa.  
Finalmente llego cada uno a su casa, reflexionando sobre hoy, no sobre clases o de los nuevos compañeros que conocieron, sino de lo que pasaron uno al otro, sin saberlo, estaban por iniciar algo especial.


	2. Invitaciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despues de un primer dia interesante, se vendra el previo de un dia fundamental para nuestros protagonistas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien amigos, esta el segundo capitulo, se que es muy corto en comparación al primero pero como mencione, sera el previo de un capitulo que sera quizá igual o mas extenso que el primero, espero lo disfruten.

La primera semana de clases estaba por acabar, era viernes, casi las 11 de la mañana, en las jardineras entre los 2 últimos edificios antes de llegar a las canchas deportivas había cierta persona hablando con una chica de pelo negro completamente, parecida a Emily pero con ojos azules, y mientras hablaba con esa persona, aplicaba labial rosa en sus labios.  
-¿Entonces qué hay de la fiesta Jenn?  
-Pues ya lo saben algunos, solo queda esperar que corran la voz y ver quienes vendrán Izzy.  
-Espero que vengan puros chicos guapos, que los feos se abstengan, y lo mismo para chicas feas.  
-Eso espero yo también, a la primera o primer feo que vea, lo echamos entre las 2.  
Si de por si Jennifer tenía un pésimo comportamiento y una actitud que dejaba mucho que desear incluso para su novio, se encontró con una persona que era peor que ella de nombre Izzy Rogers.  
-¿Y qué paso con los estúpidos que se metieron contigo el lunes? Espero no vengan querida-. Izzy pregunto  
-No linda, es seguro que no irán, al gordo, a la creída y los que se creen deportistas ni quien les haga caso-. Comento Jenn con una sonrisa.  
-¿Y qué paso con tu novio?  
Jenn suspiro pesadamente; lo sucedido el lunes la dejo muy enojada y triste, ella pensaba que Will al ser su novio, el la apoyaría incondicionalmente, sin importar nada.   
-No sé, lo amo pero no lo puedo perdonar por lo del lunes, él me tenía que defender.  
-Pues seré sincera contigo querida, aunque lo ames, tendrás que romper con el tú lo dijiste, tenía que defenderte.  
El suspiro sucedió de nuevo.  
-No sé, lo amo demasiado.  
-Te sugiero que me hagas caso linda.  
Jenn la vio a los ojos  
-Lo pensare ¿Esta bien?  
-Ok linda, tengo que ir a mi casa a acomodar los últimos preparativos de la fiesta, no faltes-. Dijo esto guiñándole el ojo  
-No querida, no faltare-. Dijo Jennifer con una sonrisa forzada.  
Izzy se retiró de ahí, dejando a Jennifer sola y pensativa ¿estaba decidida a ir a la fiesta? Sí, pero la cuestión seria ¿Lo pasara bien a pesar de esos problemas con Will?  
En el pasado tuvieron peleas similares por motivos similares, Jennifer se la pasaba criticando a todos por una u otra cosa, y siempre Will se lo recriminaba ¿Y en que acababa? La chica le prometía que no lo volvería a hacer, promesa que se iba al olvido en poco tiempo.  
*Flashback*  
-¡Jennifer! ¿Cómo diablos se te ocurre golpear a esas chicas? ¡Te suspendieron por una semana!  
-Will, lo merecían, me dijeron en mi cara que era una creída, ellas deberían verse en un espejo lo feas que son ¡Y aun así querían coquetearte!  
-Por milésima vez, no me coqueteaban, querían ayuda con lo de Geografía, ¿Cómo me van a coquetear si tienen novios?  
-Más a mi favor, son unas perras.  
La discusión era tal en el pasillo de la entrada de la escuela que llamó la atención de unos alumnos y uno que otro vigilante, nadie quería meterse en esta discusión, solo veían con atención.  
-¿Y ustedes que mierda miran?   
Jenn estaba enojada, de eso no cabían dudas, un vigilante se acercó a calmarla, fallando miserablemente  
-No se me acerque, esto son cosas de novios.  
-Señorita Jareau, no me obligue a llamar a la perfecta por su comportamiento indebido.  
-Bien, llame a la lamehuevos del director, no me importa ¿Vale? De todos modos ya me iba.  
Jennifer cumplio su palabra, se fue de la escuela; Will y el perfecto la veían irse, sin decir una palabra más.  
*Fin del flashback*  
Si, así eran las discusiones entre Will y Jennifer, día tras día, semana tras semana, mes tras mes, en cada uno de los 3 años de secundaria.  
Jenn se dijo a si misma al recordar esto  
-A la mierda, si Will no me apoyo ahí ¿Qué me hace pensar que lo hará esta vez? Iré a la fiesta con o sin él.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
Al mismo tiempo que esto sucedía, en la entrada de la biblioteca estaban Aaron, Emily y Dave, esperaban a Alex y Spencer ya que estos estaban en la cafetería.  
-No sé qué será más pronto, que nos traigan lo que pedimos o que se den su primer beso-. Dijo Dave con risas  
-De haber sabido, Aaron y yo íbamos, no tardábamos tanto-.Dijo Emily con las mismas risas.  
-¿Tu qué piensas gruñón?-. Dijo Dave dirigiendo su mirada a Aaron   
-¿Qué pienso? Pienso que dejen su amor a un lado y me traigan ese sándwich-. Dijo Aaron con cierta impaciencia.  
-Tranquilo Aaron, si quieres los traemos jalando de su ropa y mejor nosotros pedimos.  
-De lejos, esa es una mejor idea.  
-Olvídenlo chicos, ya vinieron-. Dijo Dave señalando a Alex y Spencer, venían con el almuerzo para los 5.  
-Ya era hora tortolos, don gruñón ya les iba a jalar de su ropa-. Comento Emily  
-Eh, quedamos que los 2 íbamos a hacerlo-. Comento Aaron.  
-Lo siento chicos, aunque estén 5 personas en la cafetería, matemáticamente tardan más al tener 20 personas haciendo sus pedidos-. Dijo Spencer con su sonrisa  
-No me engañan, ya se querían besar-. Dijo Dave con su mirada picara  
-Dave, por el amor de dios, déjanos en paz con eso-. Dijo Alex enojada pero sonrojada.  
-Ya Dave, dejémoslos así y almorcemos, muero de hambre-.Dijo Aaron tomando su almuerzo.-Gracias chicos.  
-No agradezcas Aaron-.Dijo Spencer  
-Sigan su ejemplo, al menos no nos molesta con eso-. Dijo Alex.  
-Ja, estas de mi lado ahora pero el otro día me dijiste que me perdía lo de hacer amigos-. Dijo Aaron con una ligera sonrisa.  
-¿Cómo lo supiste?  
-Emily me dijo, pero no la regañes.  
Alex dirigio su mirada a Emily con cierto enojo.  
-No me regañes Alex, él lo dijo.  
-Ya chicos, dejemos de discutir y almorcemos.  
Pasados 10 minutos, estaban por acabar cuando Dave tomo la palabra.  
-Chicos, por ahí escuche que va a haber una fiesta hoy por la noche.  
-¿De verdad Dave?-. Dijo Emily.  
-Sí, así es, una tal Izzy Rogers la está organizando en su casa ¿Les parece si vamos los 5?  
-Por mi muy bien-.Dijo Alex  
-Claro, cuenta conmigo Dave-.Emily siguió.  
-Yo no sé-. Dijo Aaron   
-Oh vamos Aaron, así se te quita un poco lo gruñón-. Dijo Dave  
-Yo tampoco sé si quiero ir, tenía pensado ver documentales en idioma ruso hoy-.Dijo Spencer.  
Todos vieron al chico de la bufanda con una mirada de sarcasmo, tanto que el pobre se puso nervioso, Emily finalmente dice:  
-¿Es enserio Spenz?-.  
-Ayer vi en alemán, hoy toca en ruso.  
-Oh vamos Spenz-. Recrimino Alex haciendo que el la mirara a los ojos, se toparon sus miradas por segundos.  
-Vamos a esa fiesta, ten por seguro que será igual de entretenida que tus documentales.  
Spencer no supo que responder, se quedó paralizado por 3 segundos exactamente y finalmente habla.  
-Pues si vas tú, yo voy-.  
Emily y Dave se vieron de manera picara, sabían que el par había hecho un paso interesante para una futura relación.  
-Bien, Spenz ira, solo faltas tú Aaron-.Dijo Emily.  
Aaron cruzo sus brazos cerrando sus ojos, finalmente responde.  
-Está bien, me convencieron, iré solo porque estarán ustedes.  
Emily sonrió al escuchar esa respuesta.  
-Vaya, hasta que el gruñón acepta algo-. Dijo Dave  
Aaron sonrió más que antes, haciéndose notar fácilmente ante todos.  
-Vaya, que sonrisa Aaron, digna para una foto-. Dijo Alex  
-¿Por qué lo dices?-.Pregunto el chico.  
-¿Sera por qué es la primera vez que te vemos sonreír de esa manera?-. Dijo Emily.  
-Está bien, ya sonreí ¿Contentos?  
-Si Aaron, estamos contentos-.Dijo Dave con risas que se combinaron al unísono con la de todos en esa mesa.  
-Bien Dave ¿Y dónde será esa fiesta?-.Dijo Alex  
Dave saco un papel de su bolsillo de su camisa, en este venia escrita una dirección y la hora de la fiesta.  
-Eh, está a 10 minutos caminando de donde vivo-. Comento Aaron.  
-La fiesta es a las 7 de la noche ¿Te parece si todos nos reunimos cerca de tu casa y de ahí partimos a la fiesta?-. Dijo Dave.  
-Claro, no hay problema ¿Les parece si partimos a las 6:30 por lo menos para llegar antes?  
-Por supuesto Aaron, estaremos ahí puntuales-. Dijo Emily.  
-Bien, ya estamos todos, espero sea muy buena la fiesta-. Comento Alex.  
Los 5 terminaron sus almuerzos y se dirigieron a sus respectivas últimas clases del día.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
En uno de los salones de la planta baja del edificio E se mantenía una conversación similar entre 2 chicas.  
-No sé si quiero ir Penny-.  
-Oh vamos Kate, no perdemos nada con echar un ojo.  
Penelope y Kate también escucharon de la fiesta, la primera estaba decidida a ir, pero la segunda dudaba demasiado, apenas entro en confianza con Penelope.  
-Enserio Penny, es mejor que vayas tu sola, yo no me siento segura en esos ambientes.  
Penelope se mostró frustrada, quería ir pero no sola, ella no tenía idea del por qué Kate se mostraba insegura en ocasiones, ella nunca se lo ha dicho.  
-Oh vamos Kate, quizá en una de esas nos topamos con esos chicos guapos que hemos visto últimamente.  
Kate miro a Penelope aun con duda, por unos largos segundos duro esa mirada hasta que finalmente suspira y responde…  
-Está bien, pero insisto, no me sentiré segura.  
-No te preocupes linda, no me separare de ti en ningún momento.  
Dicho esto Kate se sintió más segura por unos momentos, aquellos recuerdos del porque era insegura la aquejaban a diario, era difícil socializar para ella, en especial por lo sucedido en sus años de secundaria, donde creyó inocente de ella que tenía a los mejores amigos y al mejor novio ¿O eso pensaban los demás? Por qué solo veían a esos amigos y sobre todo a ese novio abusar de ella, aprovecharse de su necesidad de amigos con tal de sacar favores, usando a la ingenua chica.  
Sin embargo, no hablo de esto con nadie, y no quería hablarlo con Penelope, aun no confiaba en ella totalmente.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
En las canchas deportivas, estaban descansando Derek y Luke después de una sesión deportiva bastante agitada, ambos dejaban caer sus gotas de sudor al piso, solo iban en sus pantalones de mezclilla y playeras de tirantes, cerca de ahí se acercaban Jason y Elle.  
-Eh chicos guapos-. Exclamo Elle.  
-Hey ¿Qué pasa amigos?-. Dice Luke.  
-Elle quería venir a verlos, pero por lo que vemos ya practicaron en demasía-. Dijo Jason  
-Oh si, este amigo cuando practica básquet, juega como si su vida dependiera de ello-. Dice Derek señalando a Luke  
-Eh calma viejo-.Responde Luke. –Lo dices como si fueras el único que no lo hace, apuesto a que Jason juega mejor que tu-.  
-Gracias por el cumplido Luke, pero los deportes no son lo mío-. Jason reía mientras decía esto.  
-Bueno chicos-. Dice Elle. –Supongo que ninguno de nosotros iremos a la fiesta de la creida de Jareau ¿Verdad?  
-Obvio que no Elle, habría que estar demente para ir-. Dice Derek.  
-Pues la cosa no acaba ahí-. Dice Jason poniéndose serio. –Dicen que se hizo amiga de una chica aun peor que ella, se llama Izzy Rogers, y de hecho Elle y yo escuchamos que la fiesta será en la casa de esta última.  
-¿Dispersaron el rumor de la fiesta por toda la escuela?-. Pregunto Luke.  
-Efectivamente amigo-. Respondió Elle.  
-¿Y qué hay de la tal Izzy?-. Pregunto Derek. -¿Por qué dices que es peor que ella?  
-Simple, Elle y yo la vimos con otros 2 que no pudimos identificar, y junto a ellos estaba Jareau y se la pasaban molestando, empujando y amenazando a los que vieran, y más a los que según ellos son feos o “raros”.  
-¿No se metió con ustedes, verdad?-. Pregunto Luke.  
-No, si nos vieron, pero con suerte no se metieron con nosotros-. Respondió Elle.  
-¿Y cómo son los 2 que no identificaron?-. Pregunto Derek.  
-El primero es güero de piel blanca, esta mas o menos gordito como yo, pero irónicamente lo aceptaron en su grupito de amigos.  
-¿Y por qué lo aceptaron?-. Volvio a preguntar Derek.  
-El miércoles golpeo fuera de la escuela a alguien que se metió sin querer delante de Izzy.  
-¿Cómo está eso de que se metió sin querer?-. Pregunto Luke  
-Por lo que escuche, estaba caminando titubeante, parecía tener prisa y empujo a Izzy de lado, ese chico lo vio y lo golpeo en la cara, rompiéndole los lentes que llevaba puestos en la misma, sangraba el pobre.  
-Eso debió doler-. Dijo Luke sorprendido.  
-Vaya que dolió, hoy apareció con venda en la cabeza, el que lo golpeo lo hizo con un bóxer-. Comento Elle.  
-¿Y qué hay del otro?-. Pregunto Derek.  
-Es chaparro, de cabello levantado, pero tiene una mirada intimidante-. Dijo Elle.  
-Y dicen que tiene fama de manipulador y chantajista, de tintes sociópatas-. Complemento Jason  
-¿Asi que probablemente hace lo que se le llama bullying psicológico?-. Pregunto Luke.  
-Asi es, el no golpea, de eso se encarga el otro-. Respondio Elle.  
-Vaya grupo de indeseables-. Dijo Derek enojado.  
-Lo sé, solo espero que los incautos que vayan no se topen con malas sorpresas de ellos-. Dijo Jason.  
-Bueno, pasando a cosas bonitas-. Tomo la palabra Elle. –Jason y yo tenemos algo planeado y esperamos contar con ustedes.  
-Claro, ¿Para qué somos buenos?-. Dijo Luke  
-Mis papas irán a una reunión de trabajo y me dejaron la casa sola, así que pensé que podríamos tener nuestra versión de fiesta, es decir, algo no tan fuerte pero por lo menos para que lo pasemos bien los 4-. Dijo Jason  
-¿Y cocinaras tú?-. Pregunto Derek levantando las pestañas.  
-Claro, solo que Luke y tú se encargaran de traer las cervezas, solo no traigan tantas, no quiero que causemos un desastre en mi casa.  
-Por mí no hay problema, ¿Y entonces Elle te ayudara en la cocina, no?-. Respondió Luke  
-Claro que lo ayudare-. Respondió Elle.  
-Cuenten conmigo-. Dijo Derek  
-Igual conmigo-. Dijo Luke poco después.  
-Bien-. Jason saco un mapa de su mochila y lo abrió en el piso, haciendo que los 3 se agacharan y señalo un punto al final de una calle. –Mi casa está aquí.  
-Oye, está a 1 hora de aquí-. Dijo Derek con asombro.  
-¿Cómo le haces para venir e ir para allá Jason?-. Pregunto Luke  
-Fácil, tomando el metro, está a 5 minutos de aquí, y me toma de media hora a 45 minutos ir y volver.  
-Si ven por aquí-. Dijo Elle señalándoles otro punto a unos cuantos centímetros al este de donde señalo Jason. –Esta la estación que toma Jason para venir y por lo tanto es la que usa para llegar a su casa.  
Luke se fijó en la línea del metro que usaba Jason y noto algo particular, a lo que la recorrió con el dedo y a más centímetros de donde señalo Jason, al sur, señalo un punto.  
-Mira Derek, por aquí es donde vivo, la estación la tengo a 3 minutos.  
-¿Y el metro no es tu transporte?-. Pregunto Jason con curiosidad.  
-No amigo, por mi casa llega un autobús que me deja enfrente de la escuela prácticamente.  
-¿Qué sugieres Luke?-. Pregunto Derek.  
-Ven a mi casa, pasamos al minisúper cercano, compramos las cervezas y tomamos el metro rumbo a la casa de Jason.  
-Por mi bien ¿A qué hora nos presentamos en tu casa Jason?-. Dijo Derek.  
-A las 6 de la tarde, ¿Les parece?-. Dijo Jason.  
-Por mi estupendo-. Dijo Luke con entusiasmo.  
-Excelente, estaremos ahí-. Dijo Derek con el mismo entusiasmo.  
-Chicos guapos ¿Qué les parece si los espero en la estación y los llevo a la casa de Jason? No quiero que se pierdan eh-. Dijo Elle.  
-Claro-. Dijeron los 2 al unisono.  
-Bien, los espero chicos, la pasaremos bien-. Dijo Jason.  
Al terminar, se dirigieron a sus últimas clases, y preparándose para una noche interesante no solo ellos, si no el resto de nuestros protagonistas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado, descansare 2 días por lo menos y el domingo iniciare el tercer capitulo, seguramente lo tendré listo de una semana a una semana y media.  
> Y anticipo, se vendrán sorpresas interesantes, puede que algunos de ustedes tengan una posible idea de lo que sea, aun así no diré nada.  
> Y una cosa mas, Izzy no sera la única mala del cuento, hay otros 2 que mencione, puede que los fans de Mentes Criminales mas avispados sepan quienes son y hay otros 3 que aparecerán para intentar hacerle la vida imposible a nuestros protagonistas.  
> Tengan un buen dia y hasta pronto.


	3. La fiesta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amistades y enemistades crecian, un rompimiento se haria presente, un recuerdo sale a la luz, el amor empieza a hacer de la suyas, pero la tristeza se presentaria, todo eso sucedido en una sola noche, la noche de la fiesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despues de una larga semana, aqui esta el tercer capitulo, muy largo, pero vale la pena.  
> Espero les guste este capitulo.

En una casa de color gris, con 2 pisos, en la azotea se veía una antena de televisión de cable, había 4 ventanas, posicionadas 2 por piso, la puerta no era una en sí, era un portón de metal, servía para guardar el coche de la misma, se abrió la puerta pequeña del lado derecho del portón, salió Luke con una mochila, no la que usaba en la escuela, está la podías llevar en la espalda, la que era para la escuela era para colgarla en el cuello, cuando salió y cerró la puerta, volteo y levanto la mano agitándola, a lo que cruzo la calle mirando por los 2 lados y saludo a Derek, que era quien lo esperaba.  
-Eh viejo, veo que si te dejaron-. Dijo Luke con mirada sarcástica.  
-No fue fácil, tuve que hacer el quehacer de toda una semana para que me dejaran salir-. Respondió Derek riendo.  
-Ya me imagino-. Comento Luke devolviendo la risa. –Bien ¿Ya nos vamos? Son las 4:45.  
-Ok ¿Cuál es el minisúper que dijiste para comprar las cervezas?  
-Vamos por acá todo derecho-. Luke señalo con la cabeza a su izquierda. –Está a 2 calles, y ya de ahí llegamos a la avenida y a nuestra derecha de ahí está la estación de Metro.  
-Ok amigo vamos.  
Los 2 partieron por el camino que dijo Luke y caminaron hasta llegar al minisúper, se veían pasillos donde había de todo, galletas, papas fritas, una cafetera y hasta un microondas para hacer ya sea palomitas, sopas instantáneas etc. Hasta el fondo estaban los refrigeradores donde habían aguas, refrescos, bebidas energetizantes y más. Eran 7 y en el segundo a la izquierda estaban las cervezas.  
-Bien ¿Qué marca quieres que compremos?-. Pregunto Derek.  
-A mí me gusta esta-. Luke señalo latas azules con letras blancas y una corona amarilla.  
-Que terrible gusto tienes-. Comento Derek.  
-¿Ah sí? ¿Cuáles quieres tú?-. Dijo Luke.  
-Estas-. Derek señalo latas que tenían centro rojo y bordes blancos, con letras del mismo color en el centro.  
-¿No te mordiste la lengua compadre? Esas ni saben a cerveza-. Dijo Luke riendo.  
-Tu eres el del pésimo gusto-. Dijo Derek devolviendo la risa.  
-Si a esas vamos, creo que los 4 tenemos pésimos gustos.  
-¿Por qué lo dices?  
-A Jason le gusta esta-. Señalo una lata gris con un gran circulo verde, tenía en el centro una cinta negra con unas letras blancas y encima de este una estrella roja. –Y a Elle estas-. Señalo una lata de color dorado, en el centro tenía un ovalo amarillo y en el centro del mismo otro ovalo rojo con letras blancas.  
-A Jason le gusta lo caro y a Elle le gusta lo antiguo, no tenemos remedio-. Dijo Derek.  
-Viendo que no llegaremos a ningún acuerdo ¿Qué te parece si compramos un six de cada una de estas 4? Hice la suma y serán $50 dolares.  
-Bien, pagaremos 25 cada uno.  
Tomaron los six de cada marca que mencionaron y las llevaron al mostrador, el despachador paso un láser sobre los códigos de barra de todas y marco el precio que dijo Luke, pagaron 25 cada uno y las guardaron en la mochila de Luke en la salida.  
-Solo tengo una duda-. Dijo Luke  
-¿Cuál viejo?-. Pregunto Derek.  
-¿Por qué las llevare todas?  
-¿Sera por qué yo no llevo mochila a diferencia de ti?  
-¿Y por qué no trajiste algo para llevarlas si sabias que íbamos a comprar?  
Derek no supo que decir, solo estrello su mano izquierda con su cara.  
-Que estúpido me saliste-. Dijo Luke con risas.  
-Ya vámonos a la casa de Jason antes que te tire a las vías del metro por reírte de mí.  
-Peor para ti, si me empujas, será con todo y cervezas y allá tu si además de empujarme, provocas que el tren se dañe.  
-Ya cállate amigo.  
Los 2 rieron y siguieron su camino en la calle, llegaron a una avenida grande de 4 carriles y a mano derecha habían unas escaleras que señalaban la estación, bajaron los 2, llegaron a la taquilla a mano izquierda, compraron 2 boletos para cada uno, después de eso pasaron al andén que iba para la estación de la calle de Jason, pasaron 3 minutos exactamente y llego el tren semivacío, esto porque aún no era la salida de trabajo de la mayoría de los pobladores de Washington, así que sería un viaje tranquilo.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
Mientras tanto, en otra zona residencial, había un edificio de 5 pisos, era de tonos amarillos y rojos, habían 10 departamentos divididos en 2 por piso, izquierda y derecha, habiendo una escalera de por medio que comunicaba todo el edificio, en el primer piso, a la izquierda había una puerta blanca, con 2 cerrojos, de la cual salió Aaron, cerro su puerta, despidiéndose de su familia, iba con su cara seria como siempre, bajo de las escaleras saliendo del edificio, el cual era una gran puerta de tono beige, a su izquierda le esperaban 2 hombres.  
-Hola Aaron-. Dijo Spencer.  
-Hola Spencer, hey Dave-. Respondió Aaron  
-Hey gruñón, ah espera ya sonreíste-. Dijo David con su sonrisa sarcástica.  
-Ya cálmate, si sonreí, no sé por qué pierden la cabeza por eso-. Dijo Aaron  
-Es por que en toda la semana no sonreíste y hace exactamente 7 horas y 30 minutos finalmente lo hiciste-. Dijo Spencer.  
-Ya, como sea, gracias por repetírmelo ¿Dónde andan las chicas?-. Pregunto Aaron.  
-Hable con ellas, vendrán juntas en 3 minutos, tuvieron un ligero retraso porque Alex tardo un poco en arreglarse.  
-Estas mujeres-. Dijo Aaron riendo.  
-Lo sé, y presiento que Alex se tardó por impresionarte Spenz-. Dijo Dave haciendo su mirada picara.  
Spenz no supo que decir, solo rio tímidamente.  
-Creo que son ellas, y Dave, tenías razón-. Señalo Aaron con la cabeza.  
Llegaron Emily y Alex juntas, la chica del fleco llego en su apariencia de siempre, pero la de cabello castaño se veía muy diferente, venía con los labios rojos totalmente, llevaba tenis negros, un short de mezclilla con una playera café, su apariencia fue tan impresionante que el chico del IQ mayor se quedó con los ojos fijos a ella, no supo que decir, había para él un ángel.  
-Yo lo dije, Alex se tardó porque quería impresionar a Spenz-. Dijo Dave con una sonrisa.  
-Yo se lo dije, ella trato de negarlo varias veces-. Dijo Emily con la misma sonrisa.  
-Ya cálmense, nada más por que no se quién podía gustarles para devolverles con la misma moneda-. Dijo Alex  
-¡Ya lo admitió!-. Dijo Emily saltando de la alegría, pero al caer perdió su equilibrio, cayendo de espalda a lo que Aaron no tarda en reaccionar y la abraza por detrás, intentando levantarla para no terminar en el piso los 2; cuando finalmente están de pie, Emily agradece. –Gracias, me salvaste la…-. No termino su dialogo por que hizo contacto visual con Aaron, las sensaciones que sintieron en aquel salón de clases regresaron, ahora la mirada mutua fue más extensa, por 6 segundos, finalmente Aaron espabila y deja de abrazarla, aunque muy en el fondo deseaba que ese abrazo y esa mirada duraran más.  
-Te salve la vida, si es lo que querías decir-. Comento Aaron con su sonrisa.  
-Gracias Aaron, disculpa si te hice sentir incomodo-. Emily le devolvió la sonrisa.  
-¿Incomodo? Para nada-. Dijo Aaron.  
Cuando los 2 voltearon a ver a sus amigos, vieron miradas de sorpresa, Alex y Spencer levantaron sus ojos y David además de hacer esto, sonrió de manera picara.  
Las miradas duraron varios segundos y finalmente Alex rompió el hielo.  
-Ja ¿Qué decías amiga? Creo que ya no seré la única enamorada aquí.  
-No, te equivocas, la única enamorada seguirás siendo tu-. Dijo Emily.  
-Puede que otro sea el enamorado, porque Aaron esta con las mejillas un poco rojas-. Dijo Dave.  
-Cállate Dave-. Dijo Aaron en tono enojado, quitando lo rojo de sus mejillas.  
-Ok no dije nada amigo-. Dijo Dave riendo.  
Los 4 se fijaron en Spencer, era el único que no decía nada, solo reía ante las discusiones de sus amigos.  
-¿No diras nada Spencer?-. Dijo Dave.  
-No sé, verlos discutir es gracioso-. Dijo Spencer aun riendo.  
Los 5 rieron al unisono, finalmente el primero que deja de reír es Aaron y dice:  
-Bueno, creo que hay una fiesta a la que ir ¿O no?  
-Claro, vamos-. Dijo Emily.  
-Bien Aaron, ¿Cuál es el camino?-. Dijo Dave.  
-Por allá-. Dijo Aaron señalando a su izquierda, y los 5 tomaron camino rumbo a la fiesta, en el camino Aaron y Emily reflexionaron su encuentro, no sabían que pensar, o que eso durara más, o que mejor era separarse pronto, pero lo hecho estaba hecho. Mientras que por Spencer y Alex, el chico aún seguía impresionado por cómo se veía su amiga, sin embargo, no sabía cómo expresárselo.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
Una calle donde había varias casas, parecían mansiones pero eran casas grandes nada más, era el barrio de clase media-alta de Washington, se veían balcones en algunas, chimeneas sacando algo de humo, eran de diversos colores, donde iniciaba la calle estaba la avenida, y del otro lado de la misma estaba Elle caminando rumbo al metro, pero no iba a bajar, solo iba a esperar afuera de la estación, Luke y Derek ya le habían dicho que llegarían allá, veía su reloj, eran las 5:50, sin embargo era un poco impaciente, se la paso caminando de un lado a otro hasta que 5 minutos después llegaron sus 2 amigos.  
-Ya era hora, les juro que si no llegaban iba a bajar y traerlos de su ropa-. Dijo Elle en tono un poco enojado.  
-Tranquila nena, este bobo se distrajo comprando las cervezas-. Comento Derek señalando a Luke.  
-¿Bobo? Venga ya, estábamos a nada de no salir del metro porque él se quedó a ver a esas chicas-. Dijo Luke.  
-Venga ya, estaban guapas admítelo viejo-.  
-Eso no es excusa amigo-.  
Estaban a nada de pelear a golpes al momento que Luke se quitaba la mochila pero Elle se puso en medio de ellos.  
-Ya se me calman o les juro que los echo a la avenida para que un carro los atropelle-. Dijo Elle en tono enojado pero sarcástico, a lo que los 2 obedecen.  
-Está bien nena, pero estamos de acuerdo que el empezó-. Dijo Derek.  
-Ya por favor ¿Quieres que un carro nos venga encima o qué?-. Dijo Luke en tono un poco nervioso.  
-Se me calman ahora-. Dijo Elle.  
Los 2 no hacen nada por varios segundos.  
-Gracias, ahora sí, síganme para ir a la casa de Jason.  
Los 2 siguieron a Elle, la calle no era tan larga, se veían al menos 6 casas, la de Jason era la última de la calle, en lado izquierdo. Los 3 chicos se paran enfrente de un portón de barrotes negro, arriba se veía alambre de púas y de lado derecho, a unos metros un generador eléctrico que se conectaba con el alambre, al lado izquierdo había un timbre rojo y un intercomunicador, Elle toca el timbre.  
-¿Quién es?  
-Somos nosotros Jason-. Dijo Elle.  
Mas arriba del timbre se veía una cámara que giro a donde estaban los chicos.  
-Ok, dejen abro el portón.  
Dicho esto se abrió el mismo dejando ver la casa de Jason, era azul rey con techo café, habia varias ventanas, se veía un balcón del lado derecho del mismo, a la izquierda un garaje para que cupieran al menos 2 o 3 autos; Derek y Luke no pudieron ocultar sus impresiones al verla, era la casa que ellos soñaban en un futuro, la veían impresionados y anonadados.  
-Lo se chicos-. Dijo Elle llamando la atención de los 2. –Así reaccione cuando la vi por primera vez hace 3 años.  
Los 3 se dirigieron a la puerta principal en el centro de la fachada, Jason los esperaba en la misma entrada.  
-Veo que no se les complico llegar aquí amigos.  
-No, de hecho no-. Dijo Derek  
-Jason, es increíble tu casa-. Dijo Luke.  
-Lo sé, lo que ven aquí es el duro trabajo que hicieron mis padres para tenerla, trabajo que tendré cuando sea adulto, venga, pasen y siéntanse cómodos.  
Al pasar los 3, vieron un recibidor que tenía 2 entradas, cada una a su lado, la de la izquierda comunicaba a la sala, y la de la derecha comunicaba al comedor y a la cocina, enfrente había una escalera que comunicaba las recamaras.  
Jason los guio al comedor, era una mesa de madera rustica con sillas de igual modo, 6 asientos la rodeaban, a los alrededores habían vitrinas que contenían réplicas de antigüedades de cocina, una que otra de civilizaciones antiguas y de la era renacentista.  
-Mis papas son aficionados de la historia, son muy valiosas así que no las toquen eh-. Dijo Jason.  
-Tranquilo amigo, no lo íbamos a hacer, es tan impresionante esto-. Dijo Luke.  
-¿Huele a queso parmesano?-. Pregunto Derek.  
-Buen olfato mi amigo, estoy haciendo espagueti a la marinera, espero les guste.  
-Ay, será la primera vez que pruebe mariscos, pero confió en ti Jason-. Dijo Luke con una sonrisa.  
-Créeme, te gustara, ya casi lo acabo.  
Luke se quitó la mochila y la puso en una silla del comedor, saco las cervezas una por una con la ayuda de Derek.  
-¿Se trajeron acaso la que me gusta?-. Pregunto Jason al ver la caja verde con la estrella roja.  
-Así es, como Derek y yo no nos decidíamos y recordé las marcas que les gusta a Elle y a ti, decidí traer 4, una para cada uno.  
-Por mi excelente-. Dijo Jason entrando a la cocina.  
-Trajeron la que me gusta, se los agradezco guapos-. Dijo Elle sacando su cartera, de la cual saco un unos cuantos billetes, queriendo dárselos a Luke.  
-No es necesario Elle, no te preocupes.  
-No Luke, si algo me enseñaron es a pagar lo mío.  
Luke sonrió y lo recibió. –Vale, pero lo dividiré con Derek, ambos pagamos mitad y mitad.  
-Está bien-.Dijo Elle con una gran sonrisa.  
Jason volvió al comedor con 2 platos de espagueti, dándoselos a Derek y a Luke. –Los invitados primero.  
Los 2 recibieron sus platos y se sentaron a comer, unos pocos segundos después Jason salió con otros platos, esta vez para Elle y para él, haciendo las mismas acciones que Derek y Luke.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
Una zona residencial destacaba, habían casas de diversos colores de tamaño mediano, ventanas grandes en las que se veía salas, baños, una que otra recamara, las casas tenían un jardín trasero de tamaño considerable, todas tenían cercas de diversos estilos, unas de madera, otras de alambre.  
Había una que destacaba, era marrón y se veía una sala blanca y arriba un baño amarillo, en el jardín se veían mesas de madera con latas de cerveza, botellas de vodka, tequila y ron.  
Poco a poco se presentaban diversos jóvenes y uno que otro mayor de 18 en la entrada de la misma, los recibían 2 hombres con las descripciones que Jason dio a sus amigos hacía varias horas.  
Los 2 iban vestidos con pantalones de mezclilla azules oscuros, playeras negras y zapatos de vestir del mismo color, se pensaría que son góticos o algo por el estilo, pero así se vistieron para esta ocasión especial.  
El chico chaparro vio su reloj, ya eran las 6 en punto a lo cual dirigió su palabra al chico guero.  
-Eh John, ya son las 6, es hora de entrar en acción con Izzy.  
-Vale Peter.  
Los 2 jóvenes en cuestión eran John Curtis y Peter Lewis, se conocían desde primaria, eran el auténtico dúo fuego y agua, Curtis se enojaba con facilidad, no temía en usar los golpes con llegar a un acuerdo o para obtener algo, venia de una “familia” de clase media, o si se le puede decir, ya que su familia era adoptiva, y odia a sus padres adoptivos porque no le dijeron que sus verdaderos padres habían muerto en un incidente del trabajo de los 2, esto lo hizo antisocial hasta que conoció a Peter y más tarde a Izzy.  
Peter por su lado si tenía familia, pero les ha sido difícil salir adelante por varios rumores infundados contra sus padres, rumores que él cree son falsos, pero la verdad era muy diferente. El a diferencia de John no golpeaba, él no se considera así, en cambio sabe cómo insultar a alguien, sacar defectos de la peor manera y burlarse de ello, esto lo hacía feliz de manera enfermiza, tenía ciertas cosas en común con Izzy. Era más social y no temía reunirse con lo peor del crimen en Washington.  
Los 2 amigos se reunieron con Izzy, venía con un vestido negro bastante apretado, tanto que hizo notar su físico que haría verla por varios segundos si no que por minutos, y unos zapatos de tacón negros, a su lado estaba Jennifer con una blusa blanca con un escote muy corto, una falda del mismo color que era tan corta como el vestido de Izzy, llegando más arriba de las pantorrillas, con el mismo modelo de zapatos de Izzy, las 2 estaban bastante maquilladas y unos labios rojos encendidos, estaban decididas a hacer una noche inolvidable.  
-Chicos, por curiosidad ¿Vino Will?-. Pregunto Jennifer.  
-¿Hablas de tu noviecito? No, no lo vimos-. Dijo John.  
-Pues no lo vi Jenn, no creo que venga después de lo sucedido el lunes-. Respondio Peter.  
-Ya ni me recuerdes Peter, bueno ni modo, seguirá la fiesta sin él.  
-Ya te dije que es mejor terminar con el querida, y es mejor que tú lo hagas a que lo haga el-. Dijo Izzy mientras aplicaba una última capa de labial en su boca.  
-¿Cuál es la diferencia linda?-. Pregunto Jennifer.  
-Para que el quede mal delante de todos, si no tu serás la que termine mal-. Dijo Izzy.  
La chica guera en el fondo se mostró incomoda con esto, a ella no le importaba quien la terminaba, lo que importaba era que si la relación no da para más, se debía terminar mejor en mutuo acuerdo.  
Mientras tanto en la entrada de la casa llegaron 2 chicas a la fiesta, eran Penelope que iba con un vestido floreado que llegaba a las rodillas con unos zapatos de tacon corto de color verde y Kate que venía con pantalones de mezclilla, una playera rayada horizontalmente de fondo blanco y zapatos cafés y su clásica diadema blanca.  
-Pues no se ve tan mal como pensé Penny-. Dijo Kate con una pequeña sonrisa.  
-Te lo dije querida, y además recuerda que estaré en todo momento contigo-. Dijo Penelope devolviéndole la sonrisa.  
-Ok, quedamos que nadamas me dejaras sola si encuentras a ese morenito aquí.  
-Claro que sí, un trato es trato Kate-. Dicho esto las 2 entraron.  
Poco después llegaron Aaron, Emily, David, Spencer y Alex a las cercanías de la casa.  
-Llegamos justo a tiempo-. Dijo Dave.  
-Así es, y se ve que llegaron varios-. Comento Alex.  
-¿Qué opinas Aaron? ¿La pasaremos bien?-. Pregunto Emily.  
-Pues mientras este con ustedes, estaré bien-. Respondió Aaron con una pequeña sonrisa.  
Al ver la casa y los invitados que llegaban Spencer se puso ligeramente nervioso, era su primera fiesta y no quería que terminara en un desastre, cuando Alex rodeo su brazo derecho se sintió más tranquilo.  
-¿Estas bien Spenz?-. Pregunto la chica.  
-Oh si estoy bien-. Dijo el chico ya seguro de sí.  
Los 5 entraron a la casa y dio por comenzada la fiesta.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
Eran cerca de las 8:00 de la noche, la luna empezaba a iluminar los horizontes de la ciudad, si vivías en la zona media-alta de la ciudad, esto se notaba más, en el balcón de la casa de Jason estaban Derek, Luke, Elle y el semi-acostados en las sillas de madera del balcón, tomando las ultimas latas de cerveza que tenían.  
-¿Cuál es su máximo sueño amigos?-. Pregunto Jason.  
-No lo pienso 2 veces, darle un Vince Lombardi a Chicago desde el 85-. Dijo Derek con entusiasmo.  
-Eso si mis Pieles Rojas lo evitan antes-. Dijo Jason riendo. -¿Y el tuyo Luke?  
-Ser campeón tanto en la Universidad como en la NBA-. Dijo Luke.  
-Vale ¿Y a qué Universidad quieres ir? ¿Y qué equipo quieres de la NBA?-. Pregunto Derek.  
-Sueño con que la Universidad de Carolina del Norte me de una oportunidad y después de eso me encantaría ir a jugar con los Knicks.  
-¿Los Knicks tio? ¿Enserio? Habiendo los Lakers, los Celtics, los Spurs, etcétera ¿Quieres ir con ellos?-. Dijo Derek con cierto sarcasmo.  
-Tu deberías ser el primero en entenderme Derek, recuerda que vengo de Nueva York, y en tu caso habiendo los Steelers, los Cowboys, los Patriots, los Broncos, etcétera, tu quieres jugar con los Bears, siendo que Chicago es tu ciudad natal-. Dijo Luke respondiéndole con el mismo sarcasmo.  
-Te la aplico Derek-. Dijo Jason con risas.  
-Hay, hombres con sus deportes-. Dijo Elle.  
-¿Cuál es el tuyo Elle?-. Pregunto Luke.  
-Ser una gran fotógrafa, me encanta admirar paisajes como este-. Señalando con su dedo índice derecho la luna.  
Los chicos admiraron el paisaje, un paisaje en el que en el fondo se veian colinas, unos cuantos arboles, casi era un bosque, todo ello alumbrado por la luna.  
-Jason, falta que nos digas cuál es tu sueño-. Dijo Derek.  
-El mio, pues que el imperio de restaurantes de mis padres crezca más, por eso ando estudiando de todo un poco para lograrlo-. Dijo Jason con una sonrisa.  
-Le he dicho que de por si son famosos, no tiene necesidad de hacerlo crecer más, con que lo mantenga como esta, no hay problema-. Dijo Elle con la misma sonrisa.  
-Elle tiene razón, parece que ya quieres que ese imperio crezca hasta afuera de la Tierra-. Dijo Derek.  
-Bueno, con que evolucione y se adapte a los tiempos que se vienen, no habrá problema-. Dijo Luke.  
-Tú si me entiendes Luke-. Dijo Jason.  
Pasados unos minutos los 4 volvieron a la casa, alzando sus latas ya vacías y metiéndolas a una bolsa de plástico que Jason llevo a la cocina, después fueron a la sala, había varios sillones que rodeaban una pequeña mesa de vidrio, en la cual se tomaba te en ocasiones, enfrente había una televisión de tamaño considerable, era el centro de un mueble de madera en el que tenía espacios donde habían películas, DVDS de varias series.  
-¿Quieren que veamos algo antes de que vayan a sus casas chicos?-. Pregunto Elle.  
-Eso quisiéramos, pero no nos dejaron quedarnos tanto, hay que estar en nuestras casas antes de las 10:00-. Dijo Luke con cierto tono de frustración.  
-¿No se pueden quedar la noche aquí nenes?-. Dijo Elle.  
-No nena, como dice Luke, no nos dejaron tanto-. Dijo Derek con el mismo tono de frustración.  
-Bueno-. Dijo Jason cruzando brazos, después de unos pocos segundos dijo. –Si quieren me ayudan a alzar y por las 8:30 o máximo 8:45 parten de aquí para no tener problemas.  
-Por mi bien, además tengo pensado dejar a Luke en su casa e irme en taxi a la mía, está a 15 de donde vive el-. Dijo Derek.  
-Pues alzamos las cervezas ¿Qué falta Jason?-. Dijo Luke.  
-Ayúdenme a lavar los trastes amigos-. Dijo Jason con risas.  
-Tranquilos, no son tantos-. Dijo Elle con las mismas risas guiándolos a la cocina.  
Llegaron a la cocina pasando por el recibidor y el comedor, había una gran estufa donde cabían al menos 6 ollas, sartenes o donde se cocinara, un horno amplio, también había percheros para colar cuchillos, útiles de cocina, entre mas cosas, al fondo a la izquierda estaba el lavadero, se veían platos usados, una olla y varios utensilios.  
-Pues sí que no es mucho, está bien Jason, pero a las 8:30 partiremos de aquí-. Dijo Derek.  
-Claro, no hay prisa amigos-. Dijo Jason a lo que los 4 se dispusieron a ayudar a lavar, secar y alzar trastes.  
El reloj estaba a minuto y medio de marcar las 8:30, a esas alturas faltaba lavar la olla donde se hizo el espagueti, Elle lavo, Jason seco y guio a Derek y a Luke a alzar todo en sus respectivos lugares, cuando alzaron los últimos utensilios, Luke vio el reloj, a lo que dijo:  
-Bien, ya casi son 8:30, deja voy por mi mochila y nos vamos Derek-.  
-Claro amigo-.  
Elle dejo la olla en el lavadero y se secó las manos con un trapo verde que estaba al lado, Jason los guio hasta el portón negro, Luke y Derek estaban en medio, Elle los seguía por detrás.  
-Quisiera que se quedaran más tiempo nenes-. Dijo la chica con cierta tristeza.  
-Tranquila Elle, en cuanto nuestros papas nos tengan más confianza, hasta toda la noche nos quedaremos aquí-. Dijo Luke con una sonrisa, haciendo que Elle sonriera.  
-Claro nena, un día de estos será-. Dijo Derek.  
-Un gusto tenerlos aquí amigos, espero se repita, manden un mensaje cuando lleguen ya sea a a Elle o a mí.  
-Cierto, no queremos que nos preocupen-. Dijo Elle.  
-Tranquilos amigos, hasta parecen nuestros papas-. Dijo Luke sarcásticamente.  
-Aunque lo parezcan, saben que lo haremos-. Comento Derek guiñando el ojo.  
Dicho esto los chicos se despidieron de Elle y Jason y tomaron camino a la estación.  
-La pasamos excelente, me caen muy bien-. Dijo Derek.  
-Cierto, en poco tiempo les he tomado confianza-. Dijo Luke.  
-Bueno viejo, hora de ir a nuestras casas antes de que nuestros papas nos cuelguen-.  
-Cierto, vámonos.  
Los 2 bajaron las escaleras de la estación, Jason y Elle los veían a la distancia con una gran sonrisa en el rostro de los 2.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
8:30 de la noche en la casa de Izzy, habían al menos 300 jóvenes ahí, algunos tomando las bebidas que había en el jardín, otros tomaron sus propias bebidas alcohólicas, había unos pocos que se drogaban con marihuana, en la sala era donde había más gente, y entre ellos estaban Aaron y Emily, se habían separado de sus 3 amigos momentáneamente, ya que Alex fue al baño, Dave y Spencer la acompañaron, dejando a los 2 solos cerca de una lámpara.  
Tuvieron que hablar un poco más fuerte, ya que la música que venia del Dj era muy sonada, ya se habían quejado 2 vecinos por esto, la música venia del jardín.  
-Esos 3 ya se tardaron-. Dijo Emily.  
-Ten paciencia, de por si hay mucha gente aquí-. Respondió Aaron.  
Emily considero hacerle una pregunta a Aaron, temía la reacción de este, pero finalmente se armó de valor y cuestiono.  
-¿No te incomodaste por lo que paso afuera de tu casa?  
Aaron tardo unos segundos en responder, la vio a la cara y respondió.  
-¿La verdad? No, no me incomode.  
Emily sonrió un poco al escuchar esto, pero su sonrisa se alargó más al escuchar esto del chico.  
-De hecho, me sentí bien-. Al decir esto, se notó un leve enrojecimiento en las mejillas de Aaron.  
Emily noto el enrojecimiento y tenía ganas de robarle un beso, pero ya habían venido sus 3 amigos.  
-Ya venimos chicos-. Dijo Dave.  
Los 2 giraron al ver a los 3, quitando un poco la sonrisa de la chica y el enrojecimiento del chico, lo suficiente para que no lo notaran.  
-Hubiéramos venido antes, pero el regreso del baño fue un infierno-. Dijo Alex.  
-Técnicamente, eso no fue un infierno, solo eran varios chicos que fumaban marihuana.  
Alex le golpeo un poco el brazo.  
¿Y eso por qué fue?-. Dijo Spencer.  
-Nada más-. Dijo Alex sonriéndole.  
-Esperamos no haberlos dejado mucho solos-. Dijo Dave.  
-Para nada amigo-. Dijo Aaron.  
-Esta fiesta está muy bien ¿Pero creen que dure toda la noche?-. Dijo Emily  
-Por lo que escuche, parece que si-. Dijo David.  
-Lastima, solo me dejaron hasta las 10:00, tengo que estar en mi casa a las 11:00-. Dijo Emily.  
-Para mí menos, mi mama me quiere a las 10:00 en mi casa-. Dijo Spencer.  
-¿Y a cuanto esta tú casa Spencer?-. Pregunto Aaron.  
-En promedio 35 minutos si tomo un taxi desde aquí-. Dijo Spencer.  
-Bien, ¿Les parece si partimos de aquí a las 9? ¿O algunos quieren seguir aquí?-. Pregunto David.  
-Seré sincero, pensaba salir de aquí a la misma hora que Emily, pero si quieren, salimos a las 9-. Dijo Aaron.  
-Uhhhh, alguien quiere estar con su chava-. Dijo Alex con una sonrisa.  
-Mira quien lo dice-. Dijo Emily con cierto enojo pero con mejillas en tono rojo, ella estaba sintiendo lo mismo que Alex cuando la molestaba con ella y Spencer.  
-Ya Alex, tampoco tiene tanta gracia-. Dijo Aaron con su tono gruñón, pero lamentablemente también estaba sonrojado.  
-Si claro gruñón, las mejillas te delatan-. Dijo Dave.  
-Ya chicos-. Dijo Spencer riéndose. –No es necesario que se vengan conmigo.  
-Bueno, quizá nadamas Alex te acompañe-. Dijo Emily.  
-¿Para qué te dejemos con Aaron a solas? Por mi bien, hasta me llevo a Dave para que se queden solos-. Dijo Alex guiñando un ojo.  
-No, me voy por mi cuenta, no quiero hacer mal trio con ninguno de ustedes-. Dijo Dave levantando una ceja y sonriendo.  
Mientras los 3 discutían y Spencer solo reía, Aaron fijo sus ojos en algo que no se esperaba, su sonrisa cayo y sus mejillas dejaron de ser rojas, veía atentamente, la pupila de sus ojos se enfocó en una pareja que él conocía, la chica tenia pelo castaño corto, venía con una camisa cuadrada de tintes rosas, con vaqueros azules y zapatos negros, el chico por su lado tenia cabello negro muy amplio, parecía de los 80’s, venía con una camisa de cuello azul desabrochada, vaqueros y zapatos negros, los 2 se estaban besando, esta imagen hizo que Aaron tirara su segundo vaso de cerveza de la noche al piso, derramándose sin que nadie se percatara del suelo húmedo, de sus ojos empezaron a brotar lágrimas, los 3 chicos siguieron discutiendo a lo que Spencer fue el primero que se percató de esto, aunque no vio las lágrimas de Aaron, noto el vaso tirado y vio cuando Aaron se fue sin más de la sala, dirigiéndose a la salida, poniendo sus manos en su chaqueta.  
Emily, Alex y David siguieron discutiendo por unos cuantos segundos más hasta que Spencer los detuvo.  
-Ya es suficiente chicos-. Dijo Spencer con tono de preocupación.  
-¿Que sucede Spenz?-. Pregunto Dave.  
Emily giro y solo vio a varios jóvenes, ninguno era Aaron, a lo cual pregunta. -¿Y a donde fue Aaron?  
-Es lo que les intento decir, se fue sin decir nada, tiro su vaso al piso y se salió de la casa-. Dijo Spencer.  
-¿Y por qué se fue?-. Dijo Alex.  
-No estoy seguro pero vi que dirigió su mirada hacia allá-. Señalo a la izquierda de ellos, aunque pasaban varios invitados, lograron ver a la pareja que Aaron vio.  
-¿Por ellos se fue? ¿Y qué tienen que ver ellos en su vida?-. Pregunto David.  
Emily recordó que Aaron admitió que tenía un mal recuerdo que lo aquejaba, era la razón por la que era gruñón.  
-Spencer ¿Por dónde dices que se fue Aaron?-. Pregunto la chica del fleco negro.  
-Por allá-. Spencer señalo a la puerta de entrada que estaba en la sala.  
-Iré por el-. Dijo Emily y en menos de un segundo corrió a la salida de la casa.  
-Emily, espera-. Dijo Alex pero Emily ya salió de la casa.  
Los 3 vieron la entrada de la casa, unos pocos segundos después vieron a otra chica irse con un brazo en su cara, como si se tapara sus ojos, después fijaron sus miradas a las escaleras de la casa, que era de donde venía esta chica.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
*Unos pocos minutos atrás*  
Debajo de las escaleras que comunicaba al primer piso, a un lado estaba la entrada de la cocina, era sencilla, en el centro había una estufa beige, a su lado derecho el lavadero, a la izquierda estaba el refrigerador que brotaba de latas de cerveza de diversas marcas, en el centro estaba el comedor de madera, sencillo, de 4 asientos, de la entrada de ahí salieron Izzy y Jenn, detrás de ellos iban John y Peter, preguntaban a varios chicos como era la fiesta, la mayoría respondiendo positivamente.  
Al acercarse a las escaleras, Izzy noto la presencia de 2 chicas en específico y no tardo en sentir asco, para ella esas chicas no eran como ella o Jennifer, para ella no debían estar en esa fiesta, así que se dirigió enojada a Peter y a John.  
-¿Cómo dejaron entrar a esas feas?-. Señalando a las 2 en cuestión.  
Esto agarro desconcentrados a los 2, sobre todo a John, que soltó una respuesta que hizo enojar aún más a Izzy.  
-¿Así que era enserio eso de no dejar entrar a cualquiera? Creí que lo decías en broma-. Dijo John  
-¿Estas bruto o qué? Obvio era enserio.  
Peter no tardo en ponerse entre los 2.  
-Tranquila, en nuestra defensa no las habíamos visto entrar, así que fue después de las 6 cuando vinieron seguramente.  
-Debieron cerrar la puerta pasada esa hora, pero tienes razón Peter, en parte error mío, porque hay veces que le debo explicar todo con manzanas a ese pendejo-. Dijo Izzy señalando a John.  
-Oye, cálmate, tampoco me insultes así-. Respondió John  
-Ya, tranquilos amigos, aquí erramos por los 2 lados, pero no es el punto-. Dicho esto, se enfocó en Izzy. –El punto será echarlas de aquí.  
-Bien dicho Peter-. Izzy giro a donde estaba Jennifer. -¿Lista para patear a unas feas de aquí?  
-Las patearas tú si quieres, mientras Peter y yo las insultemos por mi excelente.  
-Esa es la Jennifer Jareau que yo conozco.  
Los 4 se dirigieron a las 2 chicas incautas que estaban hablando entre ellas, eran Penelope y Kate.  
-Qué mala suerte que no pudiste encontrar a ese morenito Penny-.Dijo Kate  
-Lo sé, ni modo nena, espero verlo en la semana, tampoco corriste suerte con el otro-. Respondio Penelope.  
-Lo se-. Dijo Kate suspirando pesadamente.  
-Eh, ustedes.  
Las 2 giraron al punto de donde vino la voz, era de Izzy.  
-Ustedes se me van de mi fiesta pero corriendo ahorita.  
Kate se rasco la cabeza en modo sarcástico. -¿Y por qué motivo?  
-Porque esta fiesta es para puros guapos y ustedes no lo son ni de broma-. Respondió Jennifer mostrando el dedo medio.  
-Por nosotros fuera, no les permitíamos entrar en un principio-. Siguió John.  
Penelope giro su cabeza y levanto sus manos a la altura de sus hombros. –Bueno, pues nos quedaremos, ya que no comprendemos el por qué nos dicen feas.  
-Simple ¿Crees que tú gorda mereces estar aquí?-. Dijo Peter.  
-Ja, ¿Ya viste a tu amigo? Él está peor que yo-. Señalo a John al momento de responder esto.  
-¿Quieres que las golpee Peter?-. Dijo John chocando sus palmas.  
-No John ya te hemos dicho que si son chicas no, aunque sean estas zorras-. Dijo Jennifer.  
-¿Zorra? Mírate a un espejo primero linda y veras que la zorra es otra, ah espera, son 2-. Penelope rio al decir esto.  
Peter observo que Kate no decía nada, dedujo inmediatamente que ella no se defendería por su cuenta, así que mantuvo su foco de atención a ella junto con sus amigos.  
-Bueno, ya vemos que la gorda es la difícil aquí, he de admitir que tienes mucho valor al enfrentarnos, lástima que quizá no pueda decir lo mismo de tu amiga.  
-No te permitiré que le digas algo a ella-. Dijo Penelope poniéndose enfrente de Kate, la pobre chica no sabía que decir o cómo reaccionar.  
Peter vio atentamente a Kate y empezó a hablar.  
-Bueno, por tu asquerosa manera de vestir y tu cara pienso que eres una antisocial o una urgida necesitada de amigos, y me juego mis cartas a que la gorda se acercó a ti por lastima.  
De los ojos de Kate empezaron a brotar lágrimas al escuchar esto, obviamente quería pensar que no era verdad, pero las palabras la lastimaron fuertemente.  
-¿Sabes Peter? Creo que no es una urgida, más bien parece fácil de manipular como nuestro buen amigo Billy-. Comento Jennifer.  
Peter sonrió maliciosamente al escuchar esto y después comenta. –Por eso decía que la gorda se te acerco por lastima, eres una urgida, lamentablemente no te ve como amiga, te ve como un objeto, un objeto que serás toda la vida.  
Dicho esto, Izzy, Jennifer, Peter y John gritaron al unísono varias veces una palabra que para Kate fue un cuchillo para su alma.  
-¡Urgida! ¡Urgida! ¡Urgida!  
-Déjenla en paz malnacidos-. Grito Penelope.  
-¡Urgida! ¡Urgida! ¡Urgida!  
Kate siguió llorando, no podía soportar más que la lastimaran así.  
-¡Urgida! ¡Urgida! ¡Urgida!  
-Lo siento Penelope-. La chica giro y solo vio el rostro de ojos llorosos de su amiga. –Fue un error venir aquí.  
Dicho esto Kate salió rumbo a la entrada de la casa con su brazo derecho en su cara y salió de la casa, no le importaba nada, solo quería salir de ahí, al salir y a estar a unos cuantos metros a mano derecha, quitándose el brazo, dejando ver sus lágrimas, no se fijó que empujo sin querer a Will que iba con rumbo a la fiesta.  
-¿Y a ella que le pasó?-. Se preguntó el chico, quería seguirla, pero al ver que se había ido más lejos, ya no pudo seguir su paso, por lo que volvió a tomar su rumbo a la casa de la fiesta.  
Penelope estaba frustrada por esto, lastimaron a su amiga y no pudo hacer mucho más por ella.  
-Bien, la urgida se largó de aquí, ahora vas tu gorda-. Dijo Izzy cruzando sus brazos sonriendo.  
Penelope cambio su semblante frustrante por uno muy enojado, su sonrisa dejo de existir por un momento y giro a donde estaba Izzy, para cuando los otros 3 se percataron, Penelope abofeteo a Izzy de tal manera que casi le hace perder el piso, tuvo que poner su mano derecha en la pared para no caer al piso.  
Jennifer fue derecho con Penelope a devolverle la bofetada pero solo encontró su mano atrapada por la de Penelope.  
-No permitiré que lastimen a mi amiga otra vez malditos.  
John quería asestarle un golpe en el estómago para hacerle soltar a Jennifer, con su otra mano logro contener el puño de John, pero no pudo contener un rodillazo de el en su estómago, inmediatamente se escuchó una voz que hizo girar a todos.  
-¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño grandulón?  
Era la voz de David Rossi, detrás de el iban Spencer y Alex corriendo a auxiliar a Penelope, mientras que Dave se puso enfrente de John y Peter.  
-Nadie pidió tu presencia italiano de cuarta-. Dijo Peter.  
-¿Se creen mucho por insultarla a ella y querer golpearla? Vengan, tengo para los 2.  
John fue a golpearlo directo a la cara pero Dave agarro su brazo y lo mando de cabeza contra una pared, quiso contraatacar barriéndolo pero Dave salto sobre él y cuando se disponía a atacar Peter lo agarro cruzando sus brazos para inmovilizarlo, John logro darle 2 golpes, uno al estómago y uno a la cara, dejando con el labio roto a Dave, al querer hacer el tercero de nuevo a la cara agacho su cabeza haciendo que John golpeara a Peter, haciéndolo sangrar de la nariz y noqueándolo momentáneamente, cuando Dave se puso de pie, John arremetió contra el, llendo a dar al jardín y haciendo pedazos la mesa donde estaban las bebidas alcohólicas, John tenía en el piso a Dave sobre lo que quedaba de la mesa y logro darle otro golpe a la cara, rompiendo aún mas su labio.  
-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?-. Dijo Dave escupiéndole su sangre a John, dejándolo ciego por el momento, le dio un cabezazo haciendo que se quitara de encima, agarro la cabeza de John como si fuera una llave de lucha, John se logró soltar y arremetió de nuevo, pero esta vez Dave lo evito y John fue a dar contra la cerca trasera de la casa de cabeza, dejando la marca de su cabeza en la misma.  
-Vamos grandulón, si quieres seguimos esto hasta el amanecer-. Dijo David fuertemente.  
John giro para volver a arremeter contra él, Dave lo evito y justo en ese momento lo agarró del brazo, lo volteo cerca de él, asestándole 2 rodillazos y volviéndolo a mandar de cabeza a la cerca, esta vez tirándola, cuando las pequeñas nubes de polvo se dispersaron, solo se vio el cuerpo de John inconsciente, con sangre corriendo de su boca, emitiendo pequeños tosidos de sangre.  
-Creí que darías mas pelea-. Dijo Dave limpiándose su labio con su camisa.  
-¿Dave? ¿Estás bien?-. Pregunto Spencer acercándose con Alex y Penelope recuperada detrás de él.  
-Estoy bien Spenz, solo un labio roto ¿Estas bien chica?-. Le pregunto a Penelope.  
-Estoy bien, muchas gracias por defenderme, aunque creo que podía sola-. Dijo Penelope con una sonrisa.  
-¿Una contra cuatro? Era obvio que necesitabas ayuda amiga-. Dijo Alex.  
Detrás venían corriendo Izzy y Jennifer, que llevaban en hombros a Peter, que seguía seminconsciente.  
-Serán unos malditos-. Dijo Izzy enojada.  
-Ustedes se lo buscaron-. Dijo Penelope con el mismo enojo.  
La mayoría de los invitados vieron la pelea impresionados por el triunfo de Dave, estaban concentrados alrededor de los 7 cuando del centro salió William viendo la escena que todos veian.  
-Wow ¿Qué paso aquí?-. Pregunto el chico.  
-Hasta que vienes noviecito de Jennifer-. Dijo Izzy aun enojada.  
Jennifer no sabía cómo reaccionar, todo paso en cuestión de segundos para ella, ni había notado que Will había venido.  
-No te pregunte a ti ¿Qué paso Jenn?  
-Espera ¿Eres el novio de ella?-. Pregunto Penelope señalando a Jennifer que ya estaba consciente de lo que pasaba.  
-Sí, soy su novio ¿Por?-. Dijo Will extrañado, pero en el fondo temia que su novia otra vez se había metido en problemas, sin saber que llego muy lejos esta vez.  
-Dile que si vuelve a meterse con mi amiga la mandare al hospital.  
Will cambio su cara confundida por una enojada, dirigiéndose a Jenn.  
-¿Qué hiciste esta vez?  
Jennifer titubeo, muy pocas veces había visto a Will así.  
-Yo… eh.  
-Venga ya-. Grito Izzy. -¿Dejaras que amenacen a tu novia estos malnacidos?  
Will dirigio su mirada a Izzy, mirada que dejo a la chica petrificada. –Tú no te metas.  
Los chicos veían confusos, no se esperaban una reacción así del novio de Jennifer.  
Will volvió a dirigirse a Jennifer. -¿Qué hiciste Jennifer?  
La chica no podía formar una oración coherente de sus palabras, o al menos decir algo.  
Penelope intento tomar la palabra pero Will le puso la mano a ella. –Quiero escucharlo de ella.  
Jennifer finalmente hablo. –Querían pelea esos-. Señalo a Dave, Alex, Spencer y Penelope. –Lograron dejar inconsciente a Peter y a John. –No quiso decir todo ya que se temía lo peor.  
Will giro a donde estaban los 4. -¿Por qué buscaron pelea?  
Dave, Alex y Spencer giraron a Penelope, ella era la única que sabía la historia completa así que sin titubear la chica explico.  
-Bien, lo que sucedió es que ella y esos 3 nos empezaron a insultar a mí y a mi amiga solo porque no debíamos estar en esta fiesta por feas, la insultaron tanto que termino llorando y se fue de la fiesta, admito que le di una bofetada a…  
-Suficiente-. Dijo Will a lo que Penelope callo, el chico recordó a la chica que salió de la casa llorando y termino con una lagrima derramándose en su mejilla derecha, aun con su mirada enojada.  
-Te he perdonado todo…  
Jenn quiso agarrar el hombro del chico. –Will…  
-¡Te he perdonado todo y aun así haces esas estupideces!-. Will grito muy fuerte, llegando a asustar a los más cercanos.  
Jenn se quedó congelada, no supo cómo reaccionar.  
-Te perdone estupidez tras estupidez, cosa tras cosa y solo hacías promesas en las que decías que no lo volverías a hacer, este año en el que eras mi novia me decepcionaste vez tras vez, y yo siempre te perdone, pero esto fue el colmo.  
Empezaron a brotar lágrimas del rostro de la chica.  
-No más Jennifer Jareau, hemos terminado.  
Dicho esto Will se fue de ahí, los que rodeaban decidieron hacerse a un lado para que el chico pasara.  
Pasaron varios segundos de silencio, nadie sabía cómo reaccionar, hasta que Jenn se arrodillo y empezó a llorar sin consuelo, en el fondo Dave se sentía un poco triste por lo que le pasaba a la chica guera, pero era mejor dejarla ahí, la única que se le acerco fue Izzy mientras que Peter ya consciente fue a intentar a levantar a su amigo caído en pelea.  
Penelope reacciono y se dirigió a los chicos que la defendieron. -¿Y si nos vamos de aquí?  
Los 3 asintieron y tomaron su camino a la salida de la casa.  
Ya al otro lado de la calle, los 4 vieron a unos cuantos irse y a otros quedarse aun.  
-Vaya noche-. Dijo Penelope.  
-Y que lo digas-. Comento Spencer.  
-Para ser franco, no me esperaba ese rompimiento-. Comento David.  
-Creo que nadie se lo esperaba-. Finalizo Alex.  
Pasados unos segundos Penelope saco su celular de su pequeña bolsa colgada al cuello y marco un número.  
-¿Intentas marcar a tu amiga?-. Pregunto Alex.  
-Claro, espero que me conteste.  
*Estimado cliente, este número esta fuera de servicio o fue apagado, le sugerimos que intente más tarde*  
-Ay Kate contesta-. Volvió a intentar con el mismo resultado.  
-Vamos chica, me preocupas-. Intento por tercera vez, por tercera vez el mismo resultado.  
Penelope iba a tirar su teléfono de la frustración pero Alex la detuvo. –Tranquila, quizá necesite unos minutos para superar lo que sucedió hoy.  
Penelope asintió. –Lo siento por las molestias que se tomaron hoy, sobre todo tu-. Dirigiéndose a David.  
-No te preocupes chica, no íbamos a permitir que te hicieran algo-. Respondió el chico.  
-Me presento, me llamo Penelope y aunque no esté aquí, mi amiga es Kate, aunque me hubiera gustado verlos en diferentes circunstancias-. Extendió su mano a los 3.  
-Yo me llamo David, un gusto Penelope-. Extendió su mano para saludarla.  
-Yo me llamo Alex, un gusto chica.  
-Y yo Spencer, igualmente un gusto.  
-Son unos lindos chicos, de verdad se los agradezco-. Dijo Penelope con su sonrisa de nuevo.  
-No hay de que querida-. Dijo David devolviéndole la sonrisa.  
-Oigan ¿Y a donde creen que anden Aaron y Emily?-. Pregunto Spencer.  
-Ay cierto, ya no vimos a donde fueron-. Dijo Alex.  
-Tranquilos, seguro Aaron necesito un momento por lo que paso y Emily lo siguió, nosotros lo vimos.  
Penelope miro a los 3 de manera confusa. -¿De qué me perdí?  
David explico la situación a Penelope, quienes eran ellos y que paso para que se fueran.  
-¿Solo por ver una pareja? ¿Por eso se alteró el pobre?  
-Quien sabe quiénes eran, pero dejaron a Aaron tocado-. Complemento Spencer.  
-Que mal, espero su amigo se recupere-. Dijo Penelope.  
-Esperemos-. Comento David  
Los 4 se quedaron al otro lado de la calle donde estaba la casa de la fiesta, hablaron entre ellos hasta que minutos después vieron a 2 chicos llegar a ellos.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
Mientras sucedía el problema y posterior pelea en la casa de Izzy, un minuto antes había salido Aaron a tomar aire a unos 5 metros de la casa, quería estar lejos de aquella pareja que le hizo irse y alejarse momentáneamente de sus nuevos amigos, aunque les tomaba confianza cada vez más, sobre todo a Emily y a David, aun no podía revelarles esos recuerdos que le aquejaban, obviamente si los 4 le preguntaban juntos, la presión lo haría ceder y diría lo que sucedió, estaba tan distraído con sus pensamientos que no escucho a alguien hablarle.  
-¿Aaron?  
El chico no giro, solo seguía viendo el cielo, con una lagrima corriendo por su cara.  
-¿Qué sucede Aaron?-. La que hablo lo agarro de los hombros, esto hace reaccionar a Aaron, haciéndolo girar, era Emily quien le hablaba.  
Ella vio la lágrima en el rostro de Aaron, esto la hizo entristecerse y obviamente quería respuestas.  
-¿Qué sucede? Me tenías preocupada.  
Aaron no hablo, solo bajo la cabeza, intentando no llorar más.  
-Escucha, si es por el recuerdo que me dijiste, este sería un buen momento para que lo hablaras, no puedes seguir lastimándote así.  
Aaron fallo en el intento de no llorar más, por cada segundo, mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, pero finalmente hablo.  
-Eres a la primera que le contare de esto.  
Emily agarro su mano, haciendo que Aaron dejara de tener la cabeza baja, la chica lo invito a sentarse en la acera.  
-Está bien, cuéntame ¿Qué pasa?  
Aaron suspiro pesadamente y empezó a platicar lo que sucedió.  
-Lo que pasa es que…  
*flashback*  
-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?-. Aaron cuestiono enojado a la chica.  
-Aaron, no es lo que parece lo juro.  
Aaron después se dirigió al chico.  
-Y tu también, te considere mi mejor amigo ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?  
-Oye Aaron, tranquilo.  
-¡No me digas que me tranquilice! Hoy cumpliría 2 años con ella-. Señalando a la chica.  
Aaron estaba realmente furioso, lo habían lastimado de manera tajante, el chico creyó que la chica era el amor de su vida y vio besar al que considero su mejor amigo.  
-Está bien, es lo que parece, pero aun te amo.  
-¡Pues esto demuestra lo contrario Haley!  
-Solo fue un beso, no te alteres amigo.  
-¡Cállate George!  
Los 2 chicos eran Haley Brooks y George Foyet, que solo veían asustados a la furia de Aaron.  
-Yo te amaba Haley ¿Cómo pudiste?  
Dicho esto, Aaron se fue llorando cabizbajo del kiosco, tomando rumbo a la salida del parque, Haley y George solo veían al chico irse.  
-Sabias que esto iba a pasar-. Dijo George viendo a Haley.  
-Lo sé, pero me siento mal-. Dijo Haley con cierto tono de tristeza.  
Aaron llego a su casa, cabizbajo aun, pero secándose las lágrimas, no quería que nadie lo viera, su hermano Sean estaba jugando videojuegos en la sala, era el único que estaba en la casa, sus padres habían salido al supermercado.  
-No creí que llegaras pronto hermano ¿Cómo te fue?-. Dijo Sean mientras seguía jugando, su hermano no respondió, solo fue directo a su habitación y cerro su puerta, azotándola un poco, esto asusto a Sean, poniendo pausa al juego y llendo a la habitación de Aaron.  
-¿Qué paso hermano?  
Su hermano no respondió, Sean quiso abrir la cerradura, pero Aaron se encerró con llave, el niño fue por el llavero de la casa, saco la llave de la habitación de su hermano mayor y en cuanto metió la llave a la cerradura, finalmente escucho a Aaron hablar a través de la puerta.  
-No quiero que entres Sean, quiero estar solo.  
Sean no supo que hacer, quería entrar a ayudarlo en lo posible, pero sabía que cuando Aaron se ponía así, era muy difícil hablar con él, por lo cerrado que era el joven, así que decidió sacar la llave, poner el llaveo donde lo vio, colgado a un lado de la entrada de la cocina y regreso a la sala a jugar, obviamente preocupado.  
Aaron lloraba en su cama, no podía superar lo que vio apenas hace una hora, y solo lloro dormido.  
*Fin del flashback*  
Aaron seguía llorando al terminar de contar esto, se lamentaba incluso que no podía hacer más feliz a Haley, cuando menos lo sintió, estaba su cabeza en el hombro de Emily, ella rodeaba su cuello con su brazo, no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima al ver a su amigo así, finalmente ella hablo.  
-No te lamentes por lo que paso, esa chica no te valoro como eres y ese tipo no puede ser un amigo al hacerte eso.  
-Lo sé, pero no te imaginas cuanto me duele.  
-Tienes razón, no me lo puedo imaginar porque jamás estuve en una situación así, pero verte asi es lo que duele.  
Aaron se levantó del hombro de Emily, secando sus lágrimas con un pedazo de papel de la bolsa de su chaqueta, al terminar de secarse, y aun con los ojos rojos, vio el rostro de Emily, noto la lagrima en el mismo y saco otro pedazo de papel de su chaqueta.  
-Disculpa si te hice sentir mal, era por eso que no se lo decía a nadie-. Dijo mientras le regalo el papel a la chica.  
-No te preocupes, era mejor que te desahogaras conmigo o con Dave o hasta Spencer y Alex, es obvio que el recuerdo te tortura, pero con el tiempo solo será eso, un recuerdo.  
-Para ti es fácil decirlo, tú lo dijiste, a ti nunca te han hecho lo que me hicieron.  
-Es cierto pero deja pasar el tiempo, y cuando menos te lo esperes, veras que ese recuerdo ya no te perjudicara.  
Aaron tomo unos segundos para reflexionar esto.  
-Está bien, te hare caso-. Dijo Aaron ya sonriendo ligeramente.  
-Ese es mi amigo-. Al decir esto Emily lo abrazo cálidamente, aunque esperaba que Aaron se soltara, pasó lo contrario, el abrazo fue correspondido, y así estuvieron por poco más de un minuto.  
-¿Te confieso algo Em?  
-Claro Aaron.  
-Contarte esto me hizo sentirme más seguro, gracias por estar conmigo.  
-Para eso los amigos Aaron.  
Al acabar de abrazarse, Emily decidió rodear el brazo derecho de Aaron con su brazo izquierdo.  
-¿Y se lo dirás a los demás o quieres que sea un secreto entre los 2?  
Aaron sonrió cuando la chica rodeo su brazo y respondió. –Con el tiempo se los dire.  
-Está bien, por el momento será secreto.  
-Así es.  
-Bueno, hay que ir con los demás, quizá los dejamos preocupados.  
-Tienes razón, vamos.  
Dicho esto los 2 caminaron de nuevo a la casa, pero al ver a sus 3 amigos con otra chica del otro lado de la calle, decidieron ir con ellos.  
Ya estaban a unos metros cuando Spencer levanto su mano agitándola  
-Vaya, hasta que vienen, nos tenían preocupados.  
-Una pregunta ¿No andarán ellos 2? Se ven lindos juntos-. Dijo Penelope.  
-Hasta donde sabemos, no Penny, eso sí, quien sabe que hicieron ellos-. Dijo Alex.  
-Los escuchamos-. Dijo Aaron.  
-¿Quién eres tú?-. Pregunto Emily con una sonrisa.  
-Me llamo Penelope, y creo ustedes son Aaron y Emily, un gusto conocerlos-. Dijo Penelope extendiendo su brazo.  
-Igual un gusto ¿Te puedo llamar Penny?-. Emily saludo a la chica con el mismo gesto.  
-Claro, ya me llamo así Alex-. Después saludo a Aaron con el mismo gesto.  
-Un gusto conocerte Penelope-. Dicho esto Aaron vio el labio roto de David. -¿Qué te paso Dave?  
-Es una larga historia, de lo que se perdieron amigos-.  
David comenzó a contarles lo sucedido sin perder ningún detalle, cuando termino, Emily fue la primera en comentar.  
-Esa chica que dices ya me la había encontrado.  
-¿Enserio Emily?-. Pregunto Spencer.  
-Claro, el lunes antes de la primera clase choque con ella.  
-¿Y cómo reacciono?-. Pregunto Alex.  
-Normal, solo me dijo chica torpe y nada más, nunca me imaginé que fuera así de mala la chica.  
-Espero le hayas dado una buena paliza a ese tipo eh Dave-. Dijo Aaron  
-Vaya que le di una, mucho ruido, pocas nueces, solo puedo decir eso de el-. Dicho esto Dave cambio de tema. -Chicos ¿Creen que ella deje de ser mala con lo que le sucedió?  
-Normalmente es difícil que cambie, tampoco será de la noche a la mañana, hay que darle unas semanas para ver cómo lleva ese rompimiento-. Comento Spencer.  
-No creo perdonarla por haber dañado a mi amiga-. Dijo Penelope en tono frustrante.  
-Como dijo Dave, hay que darle tiempo, si sigue con ese comportamiento, ese perdón no lo merecerá-. Dijo Aaron.  
-Está bien, pero puede que a mí me tome tiempo perdonarla-. Finalizo Penelope.  
Al decir esto, giraron a la casa de Izzy por última vez, sabían que sería la primera y última vez que la pisarían, y vieron a una chica güera saliendo de ahí, aun con su conjunto con el que se vistió esa trágica noche, pero con la luz que salía de un poste de luz notaron rímel de ojos en la cara de la chica.  
-¿Sigue llorando verdad?-. Pregunto Alex.  
-Nosotros lo oímos, duro poco más de un año con su novio, es obvio que ella esta así-. Dijo Dave.  
Vieron a la chica irse por la calle, sin rumbo claro, solo la vieron irse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado este capitulo.  
> En el siguiente, empezare a encender la chispa de las 3 relaciones restantes, pero aviso de una vez, en este no apareceran Emily, Alex, Aaron y Spencer, ellos saldran despues en el quinto ¿Por que hago esto? Por que ya les tome suficiente prioridad por ahora, es hora de darle mas protagonismo a esas 3 relaciones, por lo tanto ese capitulo sera mas corto, pero con lo suficiente para echar la carne al asador.  
> El martes empezare a escribir el quinto capitulo, puede que salga una semana despues, asi que esten atentos.  
> Les deseo una bonita noche.


	4. Curame de lo que soy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un camino a una redención, una tristeza que casi llega a depresión, amistades nuevas inician, el amor vuelve a hacer de las suyas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo listo, el cuarto capitulo ya esta, espero lo disfruten como yo al escribirlo.

Martes por la mañana, 5 días después de los sucesos en la fiesta, cerca de la biblioteca, a la izquierda, había una pequeña jardinera cuadrada donde te podías sentar, en el centro había un roble, el ligero viento hacia caer las hojas del mismo, como una pequeña lluvia verde, señal del otoño aproximándose, del lado que da a la cafetería estaba Kate, no había ido a la escuela ayer por la tristeza que la invadía por lo sucedido aquel viernes, finalmente vino de mala gana, pero había llegado tarde, no quería a nadie cerca, solo quería estar sola, aunque no lloraba, ganas no le faltaban a la chica, la palabra urgida le retumbaba la cabeza, estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no noto que la veían 2 chicos que salían de la biblioteca.  
Derek y Luke necesitaban un libro para una tarea de historia que les habían dejado, unos minutos después, ya estaban saliendo y vieron a la chica muy triste, no la reconocieron hasta unos segundos después.  
-Oye Derek ¿No se te hace conocida esa chica?  
-Creo que si Luke ¿No fue de las que nos estuvieron viendo la semana pasada mientras jugábamos?  
-Si pero se ve diferente, no es la chica que conozco.  
-Se ve triste, creo que necesita a alguien, bueno eso creo.  
Luke no lo pensó 2 veces, estaba decidido a ir con ella.  
-Lleva tú el libro, me quedare con ella.  
-Está bien amigo-. Luke cedió el libro a Derek. -Estare con Elle y Jason en las canchas ¿Te parece?  
-Claro, los alcanzare ahí.  
Dicho esto, Derek guardo el libro en su mochila y dio rumbo a las canchas, Luke se quedó viendo a la chica por varios segundos, no pudo evitar que la tristeza le contagiara, se había sentido atraído a ella, odiaba verla así, finalmente se acercó y se sentó a su lado.  
-Hola.  
Kate tardo en girar para ver de dónde venía la voz, no se esperó que fuera del chico que le gustaba.  
-Hola.  
-¿Por qué estas así?  
-No sé, ni yo sé que es lo que me pasa.  
Kate estaba al borde de una depresión irrecuperable, era como si estuviera en la punta de una pendiente que si veías que había abajo, era un abismo oscuro sin salida alguna.  
-¿Te puedo ayudar?  
Kate bajo la cabeza. –No sé si me puedas ayudar, me siento muy mal.  
-Puedo ayudarte si me dices que pasa, no me agrada verte así.  
-¿Cómo puedes decir eso si apenas me conoces?  
-¿Sera porque eres la chica más hermosa que he visto?  
Luke esperaba una señal positiva como una sonrisa o un enrojecimiento…  
-¿Cómo sé que no me dices eso por lastima?  
… Pero no era la reacción que esperaba, sabía que algo muy grave le sucedía, más de lo común, así que no se rindió.  
-¿Por qué piensas que te lo digo por lastima?  
Kate tardo unos segundos en responder. –Porque eso es lo que dicen.  
-¿Quién te lo dice?-. Dijo Luke con un leve enojo, sin querer intimidando a la chica.  
-No importa.  
-No, si importa, porque no le debes hacer caso a los que te dicen eso.  
-¿Y si es verdad? Serás un chavo guapo, pero así era mi novio anterior y me uso como basura-. Kate empezó a llorar al decir esto.  
-Yo no te usare como basura, es más, primero muerto que hacerlo.  
-Mientes.  
-No, yo no miento-. Luke quería rodear su cuello con sus brazos, lográndolo, a pesar de que Kate quería quitárselo, en el fondo sentía seguridad sin admitirlo.  
-¿Cómo sé que no mientes?  
-Simple, porque a diferencia del bastardo que te trato así, yo si te valoraría, porque sé que eres alguien muy especial, y además no permitiría que te dijeran estupideces así.  
A pesar de las lágrimas, Kate levanto su rostro para ver a Luke, no pudo evitar sentirse hipnotizada por la mirada del chico, hacía tiempo que no se sentía así.  
-¿De verdad me valorarías por cómo soy?  
-Por supuesto.  
Dicho esto, Kate reposo su cabeza en el hombro de Luke, aun con lágrimas pero sintiéndose un poco más segura, Luke por su lado agarro la mano de la chica con la suya, para él era lo mejor que le había pasado, no estaba al lado de cualquier chica, estaba con la chica de sus sueños, pasaron varios minutos los 2 juntos en aquella jardinera hasta que Luke rompió el silencio.  
-¿Te gustaría decirme quienes fueron los que te molestaron? No te preocupes, entenderé si dices que no.  
Kate levanto su cabeza del hombro de Luke pero aun agarrada a la mano del chico. –No sé sus nombres, pero en cuanto los vea te diré.  
-Está bien-. Los 2 se levantaron de la jardinera agarrados de la mano. –Vamos al baño para que te limpies ¿Vale?  
Kate asintió y los 2 tomaron rumbo al baño que estaba enfrente del invernadero, era una estructura dividida en 2, de tono gris y techo plano azul,- a la izquierda era el de mujeres y el de la derecha era de hombres, los 2 chicos llegaron cerca de la entrada de mujeres y se soltaron las manos.  
-Entenderás que solo entro yo ¿Verdad?- Dijo Kate con una pequeña sonrisa.  
-Claro, aquí te espero-. Dijo Luke con una sonrisa aún mayor.  
Kate sonrió un poco más y fue sola al baño de mujeres, aunque temía que estuvieran sus verdugos del viernes, tuvo suerte ya que no se los encontró, se paró enfrente del espejo entre otras chicas que retocaban su maquillaje, pero no les hizo caso, abrió el grifo del agua, tomo con sus manos y limpio su cara con la misma, pasado un minuto y medio volvió a verse al espejo, aunque vio sus ojos aun rojos, sabía que no había más remedio que el tiempo para los mismos, tomo rumbo a la salida del baño, sin embargo llego a pensar que cuando saliera, no se encontrara a ese chico, que había huido de ella, pero cuando lo vio esperando reposado en un árbol, tomo más calma, y se dirigió con él.  
-Aun tienes los ojos rojos-.  
-Lo sé, espero que más tarde se me quiten.  
-Está bien, por cierto, no me dijiste tu nombre.  
-Hay cierto, que tonta soy, me llamo Kate ¿Y tú?  
El chico volvió a tomar su mano. –Yo soy Luke.  
Kate no quiso soltarse aunque no pudo evitar comentar riendo tímidamente. –No somos novios.  
Luke no quería soltarla tampoco pero no le quedó más remedio. –Lo siento, es que no te molestaste antes.  
-No, obvio no me molesta-. A cambio Kate se agarró del brazo del chico, reposando su cabeza en el mismo. –Pero he de admitir que me siento segura a tu lado.  
Luke no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando escucho esto. –Je, nomás no te propongo que seamos novios porque apenas nos conocemos.  
Kate pensó un poco su respuesta, poniendo nervioso al chico…  
-Dame tiempo y lo pensare ¿Te parece?  
Al decir esto y con sonrisa incluida, calmo al chico totalmente.  
-Está bien, casi me asustas cuando no respondías-. Dijo Luke riendo.  
-Jeje, lo siento si te asuste-. Respondió Kate con las mismas risas.  
-Oye ¿Te parece si vamos a las canchas? Ahí están mis amigos y créeme que estarán encantados con conocerte.  
Kate volvió a pensar su respuesta, aunque conocía un poco a su amigo moreno, no sabía que tenía más, esto la hizo sentirse ligeramente nerviosa.  
-¿Estás seguro que estarán encantados?  
-Claro, tenlo por seguro.  
-Si lo dices tú, estaré encantada con conocerlos.  
Dicho esto tomaron rumbo a las canchas, cruzaron toda la explanada, habían llegado hasta el pequeño espacio abierto entre los edificios E y D cuando Kate vio acercarse a una persona que se la conocía bien, esa persona vio a su amiga con ese chico y no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque venia enojada por la angustia que le hizo pasar su amiga desde el viernes.  
-Hasta que te veo Kate, me tenías preocupada-. Fue a abrazar a su amiga.  
-Lo siento Penny, no volverá a pasar-. Kate se soltó de Luke yendo a corresponder el abrazo de Penelope.  
-Juro que te matare si me lo vuelves a hacer, enserio-. Dijo Penelope con ligero enojo.  
-Y tienes el permiso de hacerlo, disculpa-. Dijo Kate sonriendo.  
Penelope se fijó en el chico con el que venía su amiga a lo que le hablo al oído. –Veo que tuviste suerte, tienes que decirme que paso.  
Kate le hablo al oído después. –Es una larga historia, te diré después.  
Luke sonrió al ver esto, ya que también su amigo tendría suerte, se encontró finalmente a las 2 fanáticas de aquella semana.  
-Oye tú, espero que no lastimes a mi amiga eh-. Dijo Penelope en tono serio.  
-Tranquila, no la lastimare-. Dijo Luke aun con la sonrisa.  
-Eso espero, como lo hagas yo misma te asesino, si no me crees, pregúntale a la chica que la molesto el viernes.  
-Tranquila, no pasara nunca.  
-Bueno-. Penelope volvió a sonreír. –Me llamo Penelope ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
-Me llamo Luke, un gusto conocerte.  
Los 2 extendieron sus manos para saludarse, después Penelope comento. -¿Y a donde iban pajaritos?  
-Iba a llevar a Kate a las canchas, íbamos a ver amigos míos ¿Vienes con nosotros?-. Dijo Luke  
-Claro que sí, quiero ver que tus amigos sean de fiar.  
-Créeme, lo serán Penelope.  
-Él me dijo que si, así que vamos, no perdemos nada Penny-. Dijo Kate volviendo a rodear su brazo al de Luke.  
-Está bien, ya dije que sí, vamos-. Finalizo Penelope con una sonrisa, yendo a un lado de ellos.  
Los 3 tomaron rumbo a las canchas, Kate se sentía segura, Luke se sentía el más feliz sobre la Tierra y Penelope se sintió ligeramente escéptica, pero al ver a su amiga sonriendo, se tranquilizó y se sintió feliz al verla así.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
Mientras tanto, en otro lado de la explanada estaba el edificio B, era el edificio de talleres de danza, pintura y donde se guardaban los artículos para las clases de educación física, un edificio sencillo de 2 pisos, en las escaleras del mismo se encontraba Jennifer, pasaba casi por la misma situación que Kate, aunque por motivos diferentes, todo lo que había hecho antes, véase aquellos chicos que molesto solo porque para ella eran feos, aquellas chicas de las que se encelo por motivos más que estúpidos, y también haber orillado a aquella chica a algo incierto el día de la fiesta le causaba un remordimiento de proporciones bíblicas, se sentía como si algo muy malo la rodeara, algo que ni ella misma podía describir, lo que quería era curarse de ese algo que la hacía una terrible persona, y el hecho de que el único que podía haberla curado de esos demonios ya no estaría a su lado, la hizo entristecerse aún más, y que su remordimiento fuera aún mayor.  
Mientras contemplaba el paisaje fuera de la escuela, no se había dado cuenta que hacía tiempo había alguien que la miraba con desconcierto y duda, como si quisiera acercarse pero sentía como si algo lo detuviera.  
-Debo estar loco para hacer esto-. Se decía a sí mismo en su cabeza David mientras la veía.  
Poco a poco el chico subió las escaleras y cuando menos se dio cuenta, estaba al lado de ella, Jennifer no noto su presencia por lo que pasaba en su cabeza.  
-Hola-.  
Jennifer escucho pero no giro, esa voz se le hacía conocida aun así.  
-¿Qué quieres?-. Jennifer dijo con tristeza.  
-Solo quería ver como estabas, pero ya veo.  
-Si ya ves como estoy ¿Por qué no te vas?  
-¿Después de lo que paso el viernes? No, no quiero irme.  
-Tu viste lo hija de perra que fui ahí, ¿Por qué no te vas y me dejas sola?  
-Por qué sé que ya no quieres ser así  
Estas palabras hicieron girar a la chica, encontrándose con el rostro de él.  
-Después del rompimiento note tu arrepentimiento por lo que hiciste, yo te vi llorar en aquel jardín, y te vi irte sin rumbo de aquella casa…  
-¿De verdad lo notaste?  
-Si…  
Incrédula a lo que había escuchado, nunca imagino que alguien entendiera lo que sentía y aun mas siendo que ese alguien solo lo había visto una vez en su vida; Jennifer se sentó en las escaleras y el chico se sentó a su lado.  
-Sigo sin entender, ¿Por qué te acercas conmigo? Si mis amigos te ven conmigo, querrán tu cabeza, sobre todo John.  
-¿Ellos? Puff, son los que menos me importan, y si me acerco contigo es porque no pude evitar sentirme triste por lo que te paso.  
-No quiero que me tengas lastima.  
-No, obvio que no la tengo, llámame loco pero me llamaste un poco la atención el viernes.  
-Pues si estás loco, se ve que eres un chico lindo, no sé por qué estarías con alguien bastarda como yo.  
-No te insultes así…  
Jennifer no dejo terminar al chico, y cuando menos se esperó se estaba desahogando con él. -¿Y cómo quieres que me diga? He sido una hija de puta desde la primaria, he insultado cuantos he querido, he golpeado por motivos estúpidos, he llevado al borde de la depresión a quien sabe quiénes, he provocado que mi ex rompiera conmigo por lo que soy y lo peor de todo es que no sé qué hice con la chica de la fiesta. He sido una bastarda sin remedio-. Jennifer lloraba al decir esto, era muy evidente su arrepentimiento y él lo notaba.  
-Es mejor que te desahogues, saca todo lo que tengas que sacar.  
-No sé por qué lo hago contigo, eres la persona que menos me esperaba para hacerlo.  
-Bueno, estoy aquí para apoyarte.  
-¿Apoyarme? ¿Enserio? ¿Crees hacerlo después de la impresión que di?  
-Bueno, cometiste errores, como cualquier persona, nadie es perfecto.  
-Pero nadie llegaría a ser tan hija de puta como yo.  
-¿Pero quieres dejar de serlo, o no?   
Jennifer dejo de llorar por un momento y se encontró con los ojos del chico.  
-Sí, sí quiero, quiero dejar de ser así, pero la única persona que pudo hacerlo ahora no está a mi lado.  
-El ya no lo estará, créeme.  
-Lo sé, y es lo peor, no sé cómo tú lo puedas lograr.  
-No, yo no lo lograre, tú serás la que lo logre, yo solo te motivare a hacerlo, no puedes permitirte que los demás lo hagan por ti.  
-Ok entiendo, me ayudaras, pero el mayor trabajo lo hare yo.  
-Exacto, a fin de cuentas esta en ti el cambio que quieres lograr.  
-¿Y cómo me motivaras a hacerlo?  
-Simple, estaré contigo a tu lado en todo momento, seré algo así como Virgilio guiando a Dante por el infierno.  
Jennifer no pudo evitar mirar a David de manera confusa, pero con una pequeña sonrisa.  
-Honestamente no sé qué quisiste decir con lo último pero lo primero lo entendí bien.  
-Je, lo siento, me sentí un poco poeta.  
-No te preocupes, solo algo no entiendo, mi novio, bueno ex, me decía que siempre tenía que cambiar, pero nunca me dijo que estaría a mi lado cuando lo hiciera o lo intentara al menos como tú quieres.  
-Es un error que se suele cometer, queremos que las personas cambien, pero a veces tenemos que darles un empujoncito para que lo hagan.  
-¿Y cómo me darás ese empujoncito como tú dices?  
-Estando a tu lado y motivándote a cambiar, el resto será como tú quieras.  
-Lo entiendo ¿Pero enserio estarás a mi lado todo el tiempo? No quiero quitarte tanto.  
-No, tampoco, como te dije, estaré ahí para motivarte, pero no todo el tiempo estaré ahí.  
-Ok, será difícil, pero lo lograre, no quiero cometer los mismos errores.  
-Sé que lo lograras.  
Los 2 intercambiaron sonrisas por unos segundos hasta que Jennifer rompe esto con una duda más.  
-¿Qué pasara con mis amigos?  
-Te seré honesto, ellos no creo que sean más tus amigos si cambias, porque entenderás que ellos no son los indicados para ti.  
-¿No puedo hacer que cambien ellos como yo lo intentare?  
-No creo que ellos tengan remedio sinceramente.  
Jennifer suspiro pesadamente, en el fondo pensó que ese chico tenía razón, que quizá no tendrían remedio.  
-Bueno, si tú lo dices, por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
-Me llamo David, pero puedes llamarme Dave ¿Y tú?  
-Ok Dave, me llamo Jennifer, pero si quieres, llámame Jenn.  
-Vale Jenn.  
-Oye ¿No te importa si guardamos esto en secreto? Sobre todo por mí como entenderás.  
-No tengo problema, es difícil que me saquen un secreto.  
-Vale, oye, tengo que ir a clase, tengo Matemáticas ¿Qué te toca a ti?  
-Tengo Educación Física, ¿Quieres que te acompañe?  
-Pues sí, no hay problema-. Jennifer sonrió al decir esto, mientras limpiaba sus pocas lagrimas con sus manos. -¿Pero no nos dirán nada?  
-¿De qué te preocupas?-. Dijo Dave devolviéndole la sonrisa.  
-Tienes razón, no tengo de que preocuparme, vamos-. En el fondo la chica se preocupaba por su ex, de qué pensaría, o que dirían sus amigos si la vieran con el que noqueo a John Curtis o incluso qué pensarían los amigos del nuevo chico que conoció, pero al final del día se sintió segura.  
Los 2 tomaron rumbo cruzando la explanada de la escuela, con suerte no se encontraron nada de lo que le preocupaba a Jennifer, llegaron al primer salón de la planta baja del E.  
-Suerte en tu clase Jenn.  
-Gracias Dave, no te canses mucho en educación física eh, y gracias por estar conmigo.  
-No agradezcas Jenn, nos vemos.  
Dicho esto y un último intercambio de sonrisas, Dave fue rumbo a las canchas, Jennifer noto que varios compañeros suyos la veían, ya que esperaban que dijera algo malo, sobre todo por estar con el chico que noqueo a su amigo, pero ella no hizo caso, solo manifestó su sonrisa y saco su libro de matemáticas, viendo los ejercicios que le habían dejado de tarea antes que llegara su maestro, sabía que cambiar seria poco a poco, pero en su cabeza quedo sellada lo que dijo Dave sobre que tendría que manejar el resto por su cuenta, comprendió muy bien lo que dijo ese chico, el cambio estaría por su cuenta.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
En las canchas tocaban las clases de educación física, por eso Derek no le toco más que ver a todos ocupando las canchas, estaba acompañado por Elle y Jason que veían también.  
-¿Entonces Luke se quedó con esa chica?-. Pregunto Jason.  
-Sí, el mejor corrió con suerte, yo aún no he visto a la otra fanática, a la gordita, aunque creo que no eran las circunstancias que él esperaba-. Respondió Derek.  
-¿Por qué lo dices cariño?-. Pregunto Elle.  
-Cuando la vimos, la encontramos triste, así que él se quedó para consolarla-. Respondió Derek.  
-Oh ¿Qué creen que le haya pasado?-. Cuestiono Elle.  
-Creo que en cuanto a nosotros, no sabremos esa respuesta a menos que Luke o ella nos diga, pero si la cuestión es grave, quizá no nos digan-. Respondió Jason.  
-Es cierto, cuando la vi estaba seriamente mal-. Dijo Derek.  
-Esperemos Luke corra con suerte con ella-. Dijo Elle suspirando.  
Los 4 siguieron viendo a las canchas cuando Jason giro a su derecha y vio a 3 chicos aproximarse a ellos.  
-¿Sabes Elle? Creo que si corrió con suerte.  
Derek y Elle giraron a donde veía Jason y vieron a Luke acompañado de 2 chicas, una rodeaba el brazo del chico con el suyo y la otra iba detrás de ellos.  
-Hasta que te vemos amigo-. Dijo Derek.  
-Y vemos que trajiste nuevas amigas-. Dijo Elle con una gran sonrisa. –Al menos ya no seré la única chica aquí.  
-Hola amigos dejen los presento.  
Luke presento a Penelope y a Kate con sus amigos Derek, Jason y Elle, aunque Kate estuvo un poco nerviosa, saludo a los 3 chicos, Penelope hacia lo mismo pero no pudo evitar ver con ojos grandes a su amor imposible de las canchas, a aquel morenito que veía jugando futbol americano, Derek noto esto y lo intercambio con una gran sonrisa, cuando llego el momento de presentarse, los nervios se hicieron evidentes, sobre todo para la chica.  
-Hola guapo-. Dijo Penelope.  
-Hola hermosa, un gusto conocerte por fin-. Dijo Derek.  
-Disculpa si Kate y yo los acosabamos a ti y a Luke, se nos hicieron muy guapos, aunque obvio tu mas.  
-Je, no te preocupes, no es acoso para mi y eh, yo soy el guapo querida, el en realidad esta feo.  
-Te escuche maldito-. Dijo Luke sacando el dedo medio a su amigo.  
-Penny, ya te dije que Luke es el mas guapo de los 2-. Dijo Kate.  
-Eso diras tu amiga, pero yo soy el mas guapo-. Dijo Derek devolviéndole el dedo medio a Luke.  
-No le hagas eso-. Dijo Kate interponiendose entre los 2  
-Por favor Kate, Derek es el mas guapo de todos-. Dijo Penelope.  
-Ya por favor-. Dijo Jason riendo. –Viendolos discutir por eso es muy gracioso.  
-Ya chicas, los 2 son guapos, no hay comparación-. Finalizo Elle.  
Los 6 se rieron por varios segundos, la primera que dejo de reir y con una sonrisa fue Penelope y comento.  
-Un gusto conocerlos, veo que tenías razón Luke, tus amigos son buena onda.  
-Te lo dije Penny, ellos son de confianza.  
-¿Por qué pensabas que no somos de confianza?-. Pregunto Elle con curiosidad.  
-Por lo que paso en la fiesta del maldito viernes.  
Al decirlo en voz alta, los chicos vieron a Penny con ojos curiosos, sabían de lo que hablaba, aunque ellos no fueron y Kate no pudo evitar poner cara triste.  
-Lo siento chicos, es que paso algo horrible ahí y no sé si quiero hablar de ello, lo digo por mi amiga.  
En ese momento Luke, Derek, Jason y Elle empezaron a tener una idea del por qué Kate estaba triste, pero no quisieron expresarla por como reaccionaria Kate, la chica se aferró más al brazo de Luke y el chico la abrazo para evitar que volviera a llorar, por suerte no paso y la chica abrazando a Luke contesto.  
-No importa Penny, puedes decirles, ya me desahogue más o menos con él.  
Penelope empezó a contar a los 4 todo lo sucedido el viernes, quienes fueron, del por qué las molestaron, cuando Kate se fue y el rompimiento de aquella chica güera, también haciendo mención pequeña de los 5 chicos que conoció, cuando finalizo se vieron caras de enojo y frustración.  
-Esos malditos, sabía que caían mal, pero no puedo creer lo lejos que llegaron-. Dijo Elle enojada.  
-Ojala estuvieran aquí para darles una buena paliza ¿Eh Luke?-. Dijo Derek.  
-Cualquier cosa con tal de que no te hagan daño de nuevo Kate-. Dijo Luke con enojo, abrazando fuerte a la chica.  
-Al menos les dieron una lección allá, ahí si yo estuviera encantado de ir a la fiesta-. Dijo Jason.  
-Tienes que presentarnos a esos chicos, era para hacerles un altar-. Comento Elle.  
-No los he visto hoy, me comentaron que también vienen aquí, pero van en grupos diferentes-. Dijo Penelope.  
Kate solo veía a los chicos hablar, no decía nada, solo seguía aferrada al brazo de Luke, el giro su cabeza para ver el rostro de la chica.  
-Te dije que son de confianza.  
-Ya veo, te agradezco por estar conmigo.  
-Lo que sea con tal de verte mejor.  
Los 2 volvieron a girar a sus amigos.  
-Tengo una idea-. Dijo Jason.  
-¿Qué tienes en mente Jason?-. Pregunto Derek.  
-Pensé en una gran reunión en el parque, todos juntos en un solo lugar.  
-Somos aquí 6, sumamos a los 5 que conoció Penny, 11 seriamos, vaya reunión seria-. Dijo Elle.  
-No es mala idea, creo que todos tenemos ganas de conocerlos-. Dijo Luke.  
-Pienso lo mismo que Luke-. Dijo Kate con una sonrisa.  
-Penelope, tú fuiste la que los conoció, pregúntales cuando estarán libres-. Dijo Jason.  
-Entendido, será una reunión de ensueño, 11 fantásticos chicos en un solo lugar, estoy emocionada-. Dijo Penelope  
-Creo que todos lo estamos-. Dijo Elle.  
-Efectivamente, yo ya lo estoy saboreando-. Dijo Derek.  
-Igual yo, sería un gran honor conocerlos-. Dijo Luke.  
-También quiero conocerlos, admito que estoy emocionada-. Dijo Kate.  
-Bien, entonces esperemos con paciencia, a ver qué respuesta nos dan-. Finalizo Jason.  
Los 6 chicos intercambiaron sonrisas, sabían que lo que les esperaba seria magnifico.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
Con el paso de los días, David ayudo a Jennifer en ciertas cosas para mejorar, y el progreso se notaba poco a poco, la chica ya no se metía en peleas sin sentido, ya no insultaba a nadie por cualquier cosa, y se alejó poco a poco de Izzy, Peter y John, un día los 3 querían que Jennifer fuera con ellos al centro comercial después de la escuela, pero ella ya tenía planes con Dave, sacando de excusa que aún se sentía mal por su rompimiento con William, en cierto modo esto aún era verdad, pero aprendió a sobrellevarlo gracias a Dave, esto los hizo más cercanos cada vez más, nadie sospechaba de esto.  
Habían pasado una semana y media cuando, en la casa de Jennifer, una casa simple de 2 pisos, de color magenta, con un garaje a su lado estaban ella y el en la habitación de la chica, en un escritorio de color negro, Jennifer estaba sentada en una silla de madera, a su lado estaba David de pie ayudándole con una tarea de literatura a la chica, cuando habían terminado Jenn puso su cuaderno en una repisa amarilla, en medio estaban sus libros y cuadernos de la escuela, los 2 se fueron a la entrada de la casa.  
-Gracias por ayudarme Dave, aunque no era necesario que vinieras.  
-Sé que no, pero sinceramente tenía ganas de estar contigo Jenn.  
-Te agradezco por todo, aun no sé por qué te tomaste tantas molestias por alguien como yo.  
-Yo veo en ti algo especial como te dije aquel día.  
Jennifer sonrió al escuchar esto, finalmente le dijo a David. -Solo tengo 2 dudas más.  
-¿Cuáles Jenn?  
-La primera ¿Por qué no hice esto antes? ¿Por qué fui tan necia?  
David agacho su cabeza, pensando en una buena respuesta, unos segundos después levanto su cabeza –Creo que esa interrogante no me toca a mí Jenn.  
-Comprendo David, y la segunda ¿Crees que me perdonen aquellos que lastime? ¿Sobre todo la chica de la fiesta?  
David agacho de nuevo su cabeza, esta vez le tomo un poco más de tiempo responder esas preguntas, volvió a levanta su cabeza. –Te seré honesto, creo que un simple perdón no bastara, al menos no con esa chica.  
Jenn suspiro frustradamente al escuchar esto, pero en el fondo esa respuesta era de esperarse.  
-Entiendo Dave, muchas gracias por estar conmigo, no imagine que alguien creyera en mi a pesar de todo lo que hice-. Dicho esto Jennifer fue a abrazar a David con una gran sonrisa, el chico correspondió a su abrazo.  
-Te quiero David, gracias por estar conmigo.  
-Te quiero más Jennifer, y no agradezcas, lo hago porque me importas.  
Los 2 se quedaron abrazados a la luz del sol que se iba del horizonte pero se dirigía a los 2, la sombra de su abrazo fue de manera perfecta, David estaba feliz por esto, y Jennifer también, aunque aún pasaban algunas cosas por su cabeza, en ese momento no quería más que estar abrazada al chico que creyó en ella, al chico que con su ayuda la convierte en una mejor persona, aunque aún faltaba camino, pero para ellos no importaba nada más que ese abrazo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, con esto finaliza el cuarto capitulo, como leyeron, habrá una gran reunión en el parque, este sera el punto central del siguiente capitulo, obvio aparecerán los 12 protagonistas aquí, también aparecerán los tipos malos y vendrán acompañados por otro villano de la serie, la o el que sepa quien es en base a estas pistas lo felicito de corazón.  
> -En la serie fue un asesino que estuvo activo en todo el país, pero se origino en el Sur de California.  
> -El actor que lo interpreta es el mismo que hizo de Pennywise en la miniserie de It y tuvo un rol menor en Mi pequeño Angelito 2.  
> -El apodo que le pusieron fue Pri..... .. la ......dad.  
> También les aviso, 4 personajes de otra serie que me encanta harán un pequeño cameo en esta historia, les daré unas pistas para que sepan que serie sera, la o el que adivine, se lleva mis respetos.  
> -Es del mismo genero que Mentes Criminales, es decir Thriller policíaco.  
> -Trata de asesinatos y asuntos relacionados con la Marina de Estados Unidos.  
> -Lleva 3 años antes que Mentes Criminales, es decir, esta desde el 2003.  
> No revelen las respuestas en los comentarios, así no tendrá gracia el asunto.  
> El miércoles iniciare con el quinto capitulo, como todos, saldría en una semana, estén pendientes.  
> Dicho esto seria todo de mi parte, espero les haya encantado, que tengan una bonita semana.


	5. La gran reunión del parque.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Redención y amistad, 2 elementos a considerar en este día, el día de la reunión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo se, lo se, me tomo mas tiempo de lo normal en terminar este capitulo, pero las cosas extra-oficiales que ando haciendo me han quitado mas tiempo del que he pensado.  
> En fin, no hablare mas detalles de eso, espero que les guste este capitulo, personalmente este es de los que mas me ha gustado escribir hasta ahora  
> Disfrútenlo.

Jueves antes del horario de salida, habían pasado 6 días de la fiesta, los recuerdos de aquel día aún eran frescos en las mentes de Emily, Alex, Aaron, Spencer y David, se habían reunido cerca del portón de salida, David reflexiono su encuentro con Jennifer 2 días antes, tenía ganas de hablar de ello, pero sabía que era un secreto entre la chica y el, no negó que le preocupaba cómo reaccionarían sus amigos o Penelope, así que se guardó el secreto para él y solo para él.  
Los 5 estaban por salir de la escuela…  
-¡Chicos!  
Giraron para ver de dónde venía la voz, vieron que Penelope fue la chica que les grito e iba acompañada por una chica de diadema, las 2 llegaron a donde estaban ellos.  
-Hola Penny-. La primera que saludo fue Alex.  
-¿Quién es la chica que te acompaña?-. Dijo Aaron.  
-Es mi amiga Kate, por fin está aquí conmigo.  
Kate solo escuchaba a su amiga, ya no estaba tan nerviosa como cuando conoció a Jason, Elle y Derek, al contrario, se sentía segura.  
-Hola, me llamo Kate, me hubiera gustado verlos el día de la fiesta.  
-Hola Kate, un gusto conocerte, me llamo Spencer, pero me puedes llamar Spenz.  
-Solo no le coquetees, ya tiene a su dueña a su lado, me llamo David pero puedes llamarme Dave, un gusto.  
-¡Dave, por el amor de dios! Perdónalo chica, no sabe ni lo que dice, me llamo Alex.  
-Aun admitiéndolo lo niegas Alex, me llamo Emily, un gusto conocerte.  
-Ja, déjala Em, creo no lo admite por completo aun, me llamo Aaron, un gusto Kate.  
Kate no pudo evitar verlos de manera confusa, no sabía de lo que hablaban, pero no hizo mucho caso y los saludo.  
-Un gusto igualmente chicos, Penny me dice maravillas de ustedes.  
-Ja, creo no me extraña de Penny-. Dijo Spencer.  
-No me culpen, ustedes son los chicos maravillosos-. Respondió Penelope.  
-Bueno Kate, Penny nos platicó lo que te hicieron esos malditos e hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer-. Dijo Alex.  
-Aunque Aaron y yo no estuvimos ahí, créeme que también lo haríamos-. Dijo Emily acercándose a la chica.  
-Fue injusto lo que te hicieron, no permitiremos que te vuelva a pasar a ti o a alguno de nosotros-. Dijo Aaron acercándose también.  
-Se los agradezco, ahora entiendo por qué Penny los llama los chicos maravillosos-. Dijo Kate con una gran sonrisa.  
-Bueno chicos, les tenemos algo que podía interesarles-. Dijo Penelope.  
-¿Qué necesitan queridas?-. Pregunto Dave.  
-Bien, tenemos unos amigos que realmente están interesados en conocerlos, les platique de lo que hicieron en la fiesta y se quedaron impresionados, ellos ya habían conocido a esos malditos antes, uno de ellos planeo una gran reunión en el parque entre todos nosotros el día que ustedes estén disponibles ¿Qué me dicen?  
-He de decir que me interesa-. Dijo Emily.  
-¿Cuántos amigos más tienes Penny?-. Pregunto Alex.  
-Son 4, entre ellos el futuro novio de Kate-. Dijo Penelope.  
-Cállate Penny, ahí también está tu futuro novio-. Contesto Kate.  
-Juju, el amor está en el aire por lo que veo-. Dijo Dave.  
-Seriamos 11 en el parque, tremendo sin duda-. Dijo Spencer.  
-Igual estoy interesado-. Dijo Aaron.  
-Bien ya están 2, faltan ustedes 3-. Dijo Kate.  
-Pues yo voy, no lo dudaría 2 veces-. Dijo Spencer.  
-Estoy con Spenz, también voy-. Dijo Dave.  
-Van mis amigos ¿Por qué no iría? Cuenten conmigo-. Finalizo Alex.  
-Sabía que no me decepcionarían mis hermosos-. Dijo Penelope con una gran sonrisa.  
-¿Cuándo seria esa reunión?-. Pregunto Alex.  
-Pues no me dijeron, ellos están disponibles casi todo el tiempo después de clases.  
-Ósea ¿Nosotros acordamos el día?-. Pregunto Aaron.  
-Pues sí, o si quieren confirmo con ellos y que me digan que día es bueno-. Respondió Penelope.  
-Mmhmm, ¿Qué tal el viernes de la siguiente semana?-. Pregunto Spencer.  
-Pues yo tengo disponible ese día-. Dijo Aaron.  
-Presiento que todos lo tenemos también-. Dijo David.  
-Pues obvio que si Dave, cuenten conmigo-. Dijo Emily.  
-Igual conmigo-. Dijo Spencer.  
-También conmigo-. Dijo Alex.  
-Bien, les diré a los chicos que el viernes entonces, estoy muy emocionada-. Dijo Penelope sonriendo.  
-Comparto la emoción de Penny chicos-. Dijo Kate con una sonrisa.  
-Que sea en la salida, es decir a la una de la tarde eh-. Dijo David.  
-Por supuesto, les diré que a esa hora, será un día inolvidable, créanme-. Dijo Penelope aun sonriendo.  
-Confiamos en ti Penny-. Dijo Emily devolviéndole la sonrisa.  
-Créanme, lo será-. Dijo Kate.  
-También en ti Kate eh-. Dijo Alex.  
-Presiento lo mismo que Penny, será un gran día-. Dijo Spencer.  
-Si ustedes lo dicen, pensare lo mismo amigos-. Dijo Dave  
-Comparto lo de Dave chicos-. Finalizo Aaron.  
Los 7 salieron de la escuela juntos, pasando por la puerta uno por uno, liderando Aaron, detrás de el Emily, siguieron Alex y Spencer, después Penelope y Kate y finalmente David.  
Se despidieron todos y tomaron sus caminos rumbo a sus casas Kate se quedó con Alex ya que su casa también quedaba por esa ruta, y Penelope acompaño a David y a Spencer, ahora esperaban pacientemente al día de la gran reunión.  
Más tarde, Penelope accedió a su teléfono y mando mensajes a Elle, Jason, Derek y Luke sobre la reunión que sería el viernes de la siguiente semana a la una de la tarde al salir de la escuela, todos le respondieron quedando de acuerdo y confirmando la gran reunión.  
Penelope durmió feliz, ya que sus amigos se reunirían por fin, todo indicaba que sería un día inolvidable.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
Llego el día ansiado, un día que pintaba para ser perfecto, un viernes en el que prácticamente no había nubes a la deriva, el sol brillaba por los pasillos de la escuela, múltiples sombras caminaron por los mismos, la explanada brillaba, los chicos hablaban de sus planes para el fin de semana, uno que otro estaba con los profesores hablando sobre ciertas dudas de las clases.  
En la cafetería estaba Dave solo, parecía esperar a alguien, estaba sentado en una de las mesas de la misma, finalmente llego la persona que esperaba, era Jennifer, que llegaba corriendo desde el edificio A, el edificio administrativo, llego a donde estaba Dave jadeando, a lo que el chico le ayudo a sentarse.  
-Disculpa si llegue tarde Dave, no era mi intención.  
-No te preocupes Jenn, por lo que veo has tenido un día agitado.  
-Y si eh, tuve que ir al edificio A, fui a ver a mi profesora de Biología, tenía dudas sobre un proyecto que nos dejó para la siguiente semana.  
-Entiendo, me alegra que estés aquí.  
-Te agradezco que esperaras Dave, y yo me alegro más de estar contigo-. Jenn saco una sonrisa a pesar de su jadeo.  
-Pero yo más Jenn eh-. Dijo Dave devolviéndole la sonrisa.  
-No Dave, no, yo mas ¿Qué necesitas?  
Dave se sentó enfrente de ella. –Hoy a la salida estaré con mis amigos, nos reuniremos con unos chicos en el parque.  
Jenn no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño enojo, ya que ella quería ir a la casa de Dave a pasar el día, pero comprendió. –Entiendo David, me dejaras sola pero está bien.  
-Lo siento Jenn, no te enojes, de hecho te interesara esto.  
-¿Y eso por qué?  
-Los chicos con los que nos reuniremos son amigos de Penelope y Kate, no sé si tú los conozcas.  
-Si, 2 de ellos están en mi grupo, y los otros 2 pues creo que están en su grupo, son con los que me meti el primer dia de clases-. Jenn cambio su pequeño enojo por una cara triste y suspiro al terminar de decir esto.  
-No te pongas así Jenn-. Dave compartió su tristeza.  
-Lo siento Dave, es que me metí con ellos pero bueno, entiendo por qué dices que me interesara.  
-Así es, a estas alturas has ido por muy buen camino, creo que llego la hora del último paso.  
-Disculparme por las estupideces que hice con ellos ¿También estarán Penelope y Kate?  
-Sí, también lo estarán.  
-No creo estar lista Dave, al menos no totalmente.  
-Quieres armarte con todo el valor primero ¿Verdad?  
-Así es, disculpa.  
-No te preocupes Jenn, lo entiendo bien-. Dave giro a todos lados, Jenn le siguió, querían asegurarse que nadie conocido los viera, sus reuniones aún eran secretas, cuando vieron que no había peligro Dave abrazo a Jenn como ayer en la entrada de la casa de la chica.  
-La reunión es a la una de la tarde en el parque, si estas lista, ahí estaremos.  
-Claro Dave, gracias por comprenderme, eres un gran chico.  
-Y tu una linda chica Jenn.  
Los 2 se dejaron de abrazar y sus miradas chocaron de manera brutal, al chico ganas no le faltaban ganas de robarle un beso a Jennifer, pero por respeto y por temor a la reacción de ella no lo hizo, curiosamente la chica sentía lo mismo, y se le incluye que aún no tenía claros sus sentimientos, así que por respeto a eso tampoco lo hizo, los 2 se separaron de ese abrazo.  
-Bueno, creo que tenemos que ir a nuestras clases ¿Verdad?-. Dijo Jennifer.  
-Sí, disculpa si te incomode Jenn.  
-No Dave, no me incomodaste ¿Cómo crees?  
-Yo pensé-.  
-No pienses de más Dave, contigo me siento muy segura, créeme.  
-Je, cuidado preciosa, me harás sonrojar y créeme que es muy difícil que lo hagan.  
-Tú lo lograste y no lo presumo.  
-¿Cuándo lo logre?  
-Ayer en mi casa, aquel abrazo no lo olvidare.  
-Yo menos Jenn, eso tenlo por seguro.  
-Vamos a clase Dave, no quiero quitarte mucho tiempo.  
-Ni a ti querida, vamos.  
Los 2 se separaron cuando llegaron al Edificio E, se despidieron con un pequeño abrazo y tomaron sus rumbos, Jenn tomo el pasillo a la derecha, cerca del estacionamiento de la escuela y Dave tomo el central por cualquier cosa, Jennifer aún se armaba de valor para hacer frente a los problemas que causo, pero de algo estaba segura, con David a su lado, todo era posible.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
Aaron veía su reloj cuando salía de la escuela, eran 12:45 de la tarde, detrás de ellos iban sus 4 amigos, Emily fue a su lado rodeando su brazo, detrás de ellos venían Alex y Spencer haciendo la misma acción, David los seguía por detrás, los 5 tomaron camino al parque, entraron al mismo pasando un portón rosa, cuando pasaron el mismo tomaron rumbo todo derecho hasta legar a una gran jardinera, igual a la que estaba cerca de la biblioteca pero más grande, había un gran roble que cubría toda la jardinera, alrededor se veían canchas de futbol y basquetbol, varios jóvenes jugaban en las mismas, y uno que otro niño acompañado de sus padres. Al llegar Spencer fue el primero en hablar.  
-¿Cómo serán estos chicos que conocen Penny y Kate?  
-Es difícil saberlo, dios sabe si son iguales a nosotros-. Dijo Dave.  
-¿Cómo hermanos?-.Pregunto Alex.  
-Técnicamente no, solo semejantes a nosotros-. Dijo Spencer.  
Alex golpeo ligeramente el brazo de Spencer, a lo que Emily responde con una sonrisa.  
-Cuidado Spenz, si te casas con ella, así te tratara.  
-Hay si tu Em, ya quiero ver cuando te cases con Aaron.  
-Escuche eso Alex-. Respondió Aaron en tono enojado mientras veía su reloj, el tiempo corría, 12:55.  
-No le hagas caso Aaron, ni sabe lo que dice-.Dijo Emily.  
-Ja, mejor me invitan a la boda de los 4-. Dijo Dave con su mirada picara.  
-¡Dave! Por el amor de dios, déjanos en paz-. Dijo Alex enojada pero sonrojada.  
-A mí no me veas querida, tú fuiste la que empezó.  
-Alex, es la dios sabe qué vez te delatas-. Emily sonrió al decir esto.  
-Aaron y tú también se delataron-. Dijo Alex.  
Aaron dejo de ver su reloj y giro a donde estaban sus amigos. –Eh, yo no me delate, nadamas fueron Spencer y tú.  
-Te delataste Aaron-. Dijo Alex.  
-Chicos ¿Se dan cuenta que cada vez que discutimos asi Dave sale ganando?-. Pregunto Spencer.  
-¿Por qué salgo ganando según tú, chico?-. Pregunto David.  
-Porque de nosotros eres el único que no tiene una chica a su lado.  
-¿Qué intentas decir con eso Spencer?-. Dijo Aaron enojado pero sonrojado ligeramente.  
Spencer no dijo nada, se quedó intimidado ante Aaron, pero en el fondo sonriendo porque su amigo gruñón estaba sonrojado.  
-No te enojes con el Aaron, el chico tiene razón-. Respondió Dave.  
-Bueno Dave, quizá de los amigos que nos presente Penelope esta una chica que le gustes-. Dijo Emily.  
-Ja, no lo creo querida, aunque también quien sabe-. Dijo Dave.  
-Que se me hace que nuestro amigo ya se enamoró de alguien y no nos ha dicho-. Dijo Alex.  
David negó girando su cabeza de un lado a otro, pero en el fondo sabía que su amiga tenía razón, él se empezó a enamorar de alguien, alguien que si supieran quien es, quizá sus amigos se sorprenderían, esa chica de tez caucásica, de pelo amarillo y ojos azules enamoro al chico, se preguntaba en su cabeza donde estará, ella aún no estaba lista para disculparse, y no la culpaba a pesar de la gran oportunidad que se avecinaba.  
Aaron volvió a ver su reloj, faltaban unos segundos para la 1:00 de la tarde, y giro a donde estaba la entrada del parque, y vio a Penelope y a Kate acompañadas de 4 jovenes que ellos no conocían pero sabía que eran de los que ellas hablaban, las chicas rodeaban con sus brazos a los de 2 chicos de complexión atlética, de tez morena, con sus características 2 mochilas, la de la escuela y la deportiva, detrás de ellos llegaban 2 chicos más, uno gordito como Penelope y una chica de pelo castaño como el de Alex pero con una cola de caballo.  
Elle, Jason, Luke y Derek se acercaron a ellos con sonrisas en todos y cada uno de los rostros, se encontraron a los héroes de aquella fiesta, tenían un gran interés en ellos, nuevos amigos llegarían, algo de ensueño para ellos.  
Cuando los 11 se encontraron, hubo miradas mutuas entre todos, en su mayoría de sonrisas, esto hasta que Penelope rompió el silencio, un silencio que era todo menos incómodo.  
-Bien los presento-. La chica se separó momentáneamente de Derek y se puso en medio de ellos, primero girando a su izquierda, en donde estaba la gran jardinera. –Él es Aaron, le dicen gruñón aunque aun no entiendo el por qué, tiene una bonita sonrisa.  
-Ja, no me viste en el primer día de clases Penelope, ahí hubieras entendido por que me llaman así.  
-Bueno hermoso, para mí no lo eres aunque si serio, pero está bien, prosigo, la chica a su lado es Emily, su compañera de armas inglesa muy linda.  
-¿Eh, porque compañera de armas Penny?-. Emily levanto una ceja al preguntar esto.  
-Porque estas a su lado todo el tiempo-. Respondió Penelope con una sonrisa.  
-¿Inglesa?-. Interrumpió Jason con una mirada curiosa.  
-Sí, estudie todo en Inglaterra, fue idea de mi padre estudiar la preparatoria aquí, se puede decir que tengo doble nacionalidad-. Respondió Emily.  
-Eso es bueno, dile a uno de tus amigos ingleses que le enseñe a jugar futbol americano a este inútil, porque lo masacro siempre-. Dijo Derek.  
-Cállate por el amor de dios, no le hagas caso amiga, no sabe lo que dice-. Respondió Luke.  
-Mejor prosigo antes de que se maten-. Respondió Penelope con unas risas, las cuales también tuvieron todos mientras veían a los 2 chicos atléticos.  
-Si eh, no quiero que empiecen sus peleas de testosterona enfrente de los nuevos chicos-. Dijo Elle.  
Las risas siguieron hasta que Penelope hablo con su sonrisa. –Bien, el chico de la bufanda es Spencer, pero le gusta que lo llamen Spenz, es un amor de chico créanme.  
-Vaya chico, necesitas desarrollar musculo, recurre a nosotros para que te enseñemos-. Dijo Derek con una sonrisa.  
-Gracias, pero eso no es mucho lo mío.  
-Déjenlo asi, es un amor no importando como se vea-. Dijo Alex abrazándolo de lado, el chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse.  
-Venga ya, no han pasado ni 10 minutos y ya están mostrando su amor enfrente de los nuevos chicos-. Dijo Dave con su sonrisa pícara.  
-Lo dice el que ya se enamoró de alguien de quien no sabemos-. Al decir esto Alex cerro sus ojos y saco su lengua en modo burlón al chico.  
-Vaya, eso sí estuvo bueno, veo amor entre ustedes 2-. Respondió Elle a los chicos.  
-Yo lo dije, el amor está en el aire en este momento-. Respondio Dave.  
-Bueno, pues de este lado también, aunque no quiero decir quienes porque es obvio-. Respondió Jason.  
-¡Cállate Jason!-. Respondieron Derek y Luke.  
-Ya se delataron chicos, ni modo-. Respondió Elle.  
-Ja, prosigo, la chica que abraza a Spenz es Alex, siempre niega que está enamorada de él, pero es tan evidente-. Respondió Penelope.  
-¡No ayudas Penelope!-. Respondió Alex aun abrazando al chico.  
-Pues te la pasas delatándote Alex-. Hablo Kate.  
-Mira quien lo dice, la que esta agarrada de uno de los chicos-. Respondió Alex.  
-Ja, esto es muy gracioso, me la estoy pasando bien con ustedes-. Interrumpió Jason.  
-Pienso lo mismo-. Prosiguió Elle.  
-Je, pues igualmente chicos, nos caen bien-. Dijo Dave.  
-Y él es David, le gusta que le digan Dave, fue el que peleo con uno de los malditos amigos de Izzy Rogers.  
-¿Y si le diste una buena paliza?-. Pregunto Jason.  
-Sí que le di, aunque me costó un labio roto, pero bueno, lo mejor es que el presumía y todo, fue un placer derrotarlo.  
-¿Y lloro después de eso?-. Pregunto Derek.  
-No exactamente, se quedó acostado en una de las cercas de la casa de Izzy tosiendo literalmente sangre-. Dijo Spencer.  
-Da lo mismo, al menos así aprenderá el maldito a no meterse con nadie-. Dijo Luke dirigiendo su mirada a Kate, ella se lo devolvió con una sonrisa.  
-No creo que aprenda, pero al menos le quedo claro que no se meta con nosotros-. Dijo Dave.  
-Bien, pues seguimos-. Dijo Penelope. –El chico con el que hablaste Dave se llama Jason, creo tú y él se entenderán bien, aunque también con Spenz.  
-¿Por qué lo dices Penny?-. Pregunto Spencer.  
-A él le gusta el ajedrez como tú-.  
Jason vio al chico atentamente con una sonrisa. –Bien, un retador-.  
-Nadamas porque ninguno de nosotros le pudo ganar-. Dijo Elle.  
-Véncelo chico, se pone a veces intratable cuando gana-. Dijo Derek.  
-No es mi culpa que aún no hayan perfeccionado la manera de jugar-. Comento Jason.  
-No es deporte para nosotros Jason-. Respondió Luke.  
-Yo con gusto lo acepto-. Dijo Spencer.  
-Eso lo quiero ver-. Dijo David.  
-Bien, veremos que día será-. Dijo Jason con una sonrisa.  
Penelope tomo la palabra de nueva cuenta. –La chica se llama Elle, es coqueta pero vamos, con chicos guapos a su alrededor ¿Quién no?  
-No me culpes Penny, también ustedes lo son, pero viendo que tienen chicas a su lado no me meto-.Dijo Elle.  
-Haces bien Elle, ellas defenderán a sus hombres hasta la muerte si es necesario-. Comento David.  
-Y si eh amiga, ya sabes-. Dijo Alex.  
-Ya me quedo claro, no te preocupes, por cierto, te delataste otra vez Alex-. Comento Elle sonriendo.  
-Esto ya no tiene gracia-. Alex respondió con ligero tono enojado.  
-Tranquila Alex-. Comento Dave.  
-Dios, a este ritmo nos acabaremos matando entre todos-. Dijo Penelope.  
-Al menos Aaron y yo no nos metemos en estos líos-. Respondió Emily.  
-Cierto, no queremos acabar como daño colateral-. Respondió Aaron.  
-Je si amigos, aunque sabemos que prefieren tener sus momentos a solas-. Dijo Penelope.  
-¡Penny!-. Respondio Emily  
-Eso no tiene gracia Penelope-. Dijo Aaron enojado pero sonrojado de nuevo.  
-Las mejillas te vuelven a delatar Aaron-. Comento Spencer.  
-Spencer, te juro que otra vez dices eso y te cuelgo de este mismo árbol-. Dijo Aaron.  
-Ya no dije nada-. Respondió el chico.  
-Mejor prosigo, estos 2 chicos atléticos son Derek y Luke, juegan muy bien sus deportes y sobra que son guapos, pero sobre todo este morenito-. Al decir esto Penny se aferró al brazo de Derek.  
-Penny, ya te dije miles de veces que Luke es el más guapo de todos, sin ofender, pero es la verdad-. Comento Kate.  
-Otra vez discutirán por eso-. Dijo Jason.  
David se acercó al chico. –Y espérate, se volverá discusión grupal.  
Las palabras de David fueron proféticas, en unos segundos las chicas discutieron quien era el más guapo, que si Derek, que si Luke, que si Aaron, que si Spencer, y los 4 vieron de manera atónita como las chicas discutían, los 4 se alejaron de las chicas para que “hablaran a solas”, la única que no hablaba con ellas era Elle, solo veía.  
-Que bien que no me gusta nadie, si no le entraría.  
-Tienes suerte, no conozco mucho a las 4, pero veo que tienen algo en común-. Comento David.  
-Son aferradas y no permitirán que alguien les lleve la contraria-. Comento Jason.  
-Tú si lo entiendes.  
Pasados unos minutos las chicas dejaron de debatir sobre quien era más guapo y volvió a ser la conversación grupal entre los 11 reunidos en esa jardinera.  
-10 minutos les tomo debatir-. Respondió Jason dirigiéndose a las 4 chicas.  
-Perdona Jason, me caerán bien, pero tengo que explicar con manzanas que Spencer es el más guapo-. Comento Alex.  
-Otra vez la burra al trigo, que Derek es el más guapo-. Respondió Penelope.  
-Ya basta chicas, por lógica Luke es el más guapo, aunque les duela-. Respondió Kate.  
-Se me calman las 3, y perdónenme chicos, pero Aaron se los lleva arrastrando en cuanto a guapura-. Respondió Emily.  
-Ya por favor, 10 minutos para mí fue una hora, cálmense chicas-. Interrumpió Luke.  
-Cierto y además ¿Por qué discutir quien es más guapo? Me parece hasta un poco fuera de lugar-. Dijo Spencer.  
-Estoy con Spencer, creo que todos tenemos lo nuestro ¿O no?-. Respondió Aaron.  
-Estoy con los chicos, hasta yo sé que debatir eso es tonto.-. Finalizo Derek.  
-Mejor se pusieron de acuerdo los chicos que ustedes, vamos chicas, todos son guapos por igual, ninguno es más que el otro o menos que aquel, admito que la discusión fue graciosa ¿me reí? Sí, pero 10 minutos debatiendo eso es exagerado-. Comento Elle.  
-Bueno está bien, ya lo dejaremos-. Dijo Penelope  
-Admitan que fue gracioso de todos modos-. Dijo Alex con una sonrisa.  
-Cierto, lo fue-. Dijo Jason sonriendo.  
Los 11 rieron por la discusión que habían tenido, había sido graciosa de todos modos.  
Una risa paro, nadie se percató en el momento, solo seguían riendo, poco después otra risa paro, ahora solo 9, los que dejaron de reir fueron Kate y Luke, la chica dejo de reir cuando noto a 3 caras conocidas aproximarse a ellos, su cara de felicidad cambio por una de miedo e inseguridad, Luke al notar esto paro sus risas y se acercó a ella, agarrando su mano con tal de que se sintiera segura.  
-Esto no es cierto-. Dijo Luke en tono enojado.  
El más cercano al escuchar esto fue Jason, sus risas pararon y giro a donde veían ellos, sabía que un problema se aproximaba a ellos.  
-Uhm chicos.  
3 risas pararon, Penelope, Aaron y Derek  
-Veo que no aprendieron la lección esos malditos-. Dijo Penelope quitando su sonrisa.  
-¿3 contra 11? Tienen que estar dementes para meterse con nosotros-. Dijo Derek.  
-Ehm Derek, creo que son 4, hay alguien detrás de ellos-. Comento Aaron señalando con la mirada.  
Efectivamente, había una cuarta persona detrás de ellos, siguiéndolos a donde ellos iban.  
Una risa más paro, fue la de Elle al notar que su amigo Jason dejo de reír, al girar su cabeza vio a las 4 personas, pero no pudo ver bien a la que estaba detrás de los 3.  
-No me digan que es esa güera maldita.  
Otra risa paro abruptamente, fue la de David, al escuchar esto casi se alteró pero logro mantener la compostura al ver a las 4 personas acercarse a ellos, en el fondo se volvió a tranquilizar, se acercó más a sus amigos.  
-No, no es ella, es un hombre.  
David al estar en otro ángulo, noto mejor a la cuarta persona, era un hombre, un joven gordito, un poco más que Jason pero más alto, iba con una playera negra y chaleco negro, unos jeans oscuros y unas botas de trabajar marrón.  
Las últimas risas pararon, las de Emily, Alex y Spencer y vieron a las 4 personas acercarse, se acercaron a sus amigos, los 11 se juntaron en un medio círculo, los únicos que iban agarrados de su mano eran Kate y Luke.  
Izzy lideraba el grupito de 4, a sus lados iban Peter y John y detrás de ellos estaba el chico de negro, iba con la cabeza baja, pero siguiéndolos, eran sus primeros amigos en la escuela y aunque no sabía muy bien que harían, él debía hacerlo para caerles mejor a ellos.  
-Vaya vaya urgida, mejores amigos no pudiste conseguir-. Dijo Peter mientras se ponían frente a frente con los 11.  
-Sera mejor que te calles o te golpeo aquí mismo-. Dijo Luke poniéndose frente a Kate sin soltar su mano.  
-Antes tienes que pasar sobre mi intento fallido de basquetbolista-. Dijo John poniéndose enfrente de su amigo.  
-Lo derrotaras fácilmente Luke, tiene una lengua larga fácil de cortar-. Comento Dave.  
-A ver recapitulemos, te juntaste con los que se creen deportistas, con el gordo, con la creída, con el italiano de cuarta, con un antisocial, con una que se cree inglesa pero le faltan los dientes chuecos, con el cerebrito que se cree mucho, con la fea que intento presumir de más en mi fiesta ah y sin mencionar tu gorda amiga, debo admitir que sabes elegir Kate, te juntaste con puros perdedores ¿O no Billy?  
-S-sí, pu-puros perd-dedorres.  
Emily y Aaron no pudieron evitar poner una mirada de shock absoluto ¿Cómo sabían esos detalles de ellos si era la primera vez que los veian cara a cara?  
-Billy, ya te hemos dicho que mejores tu tartamudez-. Dijo Peter.  
-L-lo s-s-sient-t-to.  
-¿Cómo saben que vengo de Inglaterra?-. Pregunto Emily.  
Peter cambio el objetivo de su mirada a la chica del fleco. –Vaya que eres estúpida, al ser nosotros populares, todo lo que sucede con los demás pasa por nuestros oídos-.  
-Así es idiotas, y me agrada que Billy piense lo mismo, ustedes son un montón de perdedores-. Dijo Izzy en tono triunfante.  
-Y ustedes unos brutos, somos 11 contra 4, fácilmente los enviaríamos a todos al hospital-. Dijo Derek en tono amenazante.  
-No intentes amenazarnos negro de mierda-. Dijo Peter.  
-Eh calma enano, aquí tiene quien lo defienda-. Dijo Penelope poniéndose enfrente de Derek.  
-¿Te gusto el rodillazo que te di gorda? Prepárate por que te daré mas, a lo mejor y así adelgazas-. Replico John.  
-Si te metes con mi amiga no sabes lo que te espera-. Dijo Spencer.  
-¿Tu intentaras golpearme cerebrito? Jajajajajajaja, imbécil, se cree muy gracioso-. Amenazo John.  
-No te metas con él o juro que cuando acabe contigo bailare sobre tu tumba-. Dijo Alex.  
-Seremos 2 al final del día, te sugerimos que lo pienses 2 veces-. Dijo Emily acercándose a sus amigos.  
-Ja, británica pendeja, primero se toda una inglesa, ponte los dientes chuecos y luego hablamos-. Amenazo Izzy.  
-Te metes con ella, te metes conmigo maldita-. Amenazo Aaron con su mirada enojada y poniéndose enfrente de Emily.  
Izzy se sintió amenazada por esa mirada, semejante a la que William le puso el dia de la fiesta. –Defiéndeme Billy, no creo que ese antisocial se atreva a pegarle a una mujer.  
-S-sera un p-p-plac-c-er Izzy-. Billy se puso enfrente de ella.  
El único que no dijo nada y tuvo ojos en otro lugar era David ¿El motivo? Vio a Jennifer aproximarse a todos, no vio de donde vino, solo la vio acercarse.  
-¿Qué harás Jenn?-. Se preguntó en su cabeza.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
La biblioteca, cuando entras ves una pila de mesas en forma de rectángulo, sillas negras rodeándolas, cabían al menos 100 personas ahí, en ocasiones se usaba como salón de reuniones con los padres de familia, a mano derecha está el acceso a los libros, habían de todas las asignaturas, varios autores, pasillos apilados de libros, Jennifer había salido del acceso con un libro de matemáticas para su tarea, le había tomado un poco más de tiempo de lo normal ya que el libro era para el fin de semana, mientras salía reflexiono lo que le dijo David antes, la reunión en el parque era una gran oportunidad para disculparse con aquellos que había dañado, pero aunque tenía el valor de ir con todos, temía que sus nervios provocaran un grave error cuando intentara disculparse, había pensado en ir uno por uno, o al menos por pequeños grupos.  
Al salir de la biblioteca y tomar rumbo a la salida de la escuela, siguió pensando en todo lo que paso con David, ese abrazo en su casa la hacía sonreír, la última vez que sonrió así fue al besar a su ex, a William, esto la hacía frustrarse, ya que el ya no estaba a su lado, y dudaba de lo que sentía, le agradecía a David por la ayuda, no negó que llegara a sentir algo, pero su corazón aun le pertenecía a Will, no lo había superado aun, sabía que le tomaría más tiempo.  
Al salir de la escuela pensaba tomar rumbo a su casa por el mismo rumbo de David hasta que vio la entrada del parque, para ella entrar ahí podría significar una redención definitiva, vio a Izzy entrar con Peter, John y Billy al parque, el ya conocía a Billy, su apellido era Flynn, pero no del todo, para cuando lo vio, ella ya estaba en el proceso de cambiar su persona con David, ella noto que era un chico inseguro, no hablaba con nadie, a pesar de que quería un amigo y tartamudeaba cuando estaba nervioso, ella vio como Izzy, Peter y John se le acercaron a “ofrecer” su amistad, ella sabía que él se dirigía a algo malo, algo que quizá el no comprende dada su desesperación por tener amigos.  
Jenn siguió el rumbo de los 4 en el parque, cuidando que ellos no notaran su presencia. -¿Qué piensan hacer?-. Se preguntaba a si misma mientras los seguía, ella recordó que la reunión que menciono David seria en el parque, así que esto no podía ser coincidencia para ella.  
Se ocultó en la esquina del pequeño edificio de administración del parque mientras veía a esos 4 pasar la pequeña reja rosa y a cruzar totalmente en el parque, cuando ya tomaban camino decidió ocultarse en la misma reja y verlos a la distancia, esa coincidencia acabo siendo realidad, ella vio a esos 4 empezar a discutir con los 11 del gran roble, entre ellos estaba David, noto y reconoció a casi todos, a excepción del chico que se puso enfrente de la chica de fleco. –Ella fue con la que me encontré el primer día-. Se dijo a sí misma.  
La discusión se había puesto caliente, sabía que en cualquier momento habría una pelea, sin percatarse empezó a acercarse a ellos, ella ya había tomado una decisión de lo que iba a hacer, no noto que David era el único que ya había notado su presencia, ella no lo vio, solo se acercó, poco a poco los demás notaron su presencia, caras de desconcierto se presentaron.  
Jason y Derek fueron los primeros después de Dave en notar su presencia. –No me digas, 5 contra 11-. Se dijo Derek a sí mismo.  
Elle también lo noto, seguido de los demás. –Como esta de nuevo se ponga del lado de esos imbéciles…-.  
Jennifer no se desconcertó a pesar de que las 11 miradas fueron para ella, solo siguió su camino.  
Billy fue el primero de los otros 4 en verla. -¿Qué hace ella aquí?  
Izzy, Peter y John fueron los últimos en verla, era la primera vez que la veían cerca de ellos en varios días.  
Jennifer finalmente detuvo su paso, se puso en medio de los 2 grupos, dirigiendo su mirada a sus todavía amigos, no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad que se le brindo, las miradas desconcertadas siguieron.  
Izzy sonrió al ver a su mejor amiga llegar, no le importaba que estuviera frente a ellos, sabía que esto se ponía mejor para sus amigos. –Hasta que te vemos Jenn, creímos que habías muerto o yo que se.  
-Bueno, ya somos 5, esto se les puso peor a ustedes idiotas-. Dijo John.  
Jennifer no hablo, esto desconcertó a Peter, el presintió que ella ya no era la misma con solo verla.  
La chica extendió sus brazos sin quitar su mirada a los 4, dejando mayor desconcentración a todos los presentes, a excepción de David, sin que lo notaran los demás el sonrió.  
-Ya basta chicos.  
Las sonrisas de Izzy y Peter se desvanecieron poco a poco.  
-Llego el momento de detener esto.  
Los 10 chicos veían desconcertados ¿Qué sucedía aquí? La chica que ellos conocían ya no estaba presente, era una chica diferente, poco a poco quedaron petrificados, sin decir o hacer nada, solo presenciaban lo que veían.  
-¿A qué te refieres Jennifer?-. Pregunto Peter.  
-Me refiero a que ya no hay que hacer esto, yo ya me canse de molestar a personas a lo tonto, comprendí que lo que hacemos no es correcto.  
-¿De qué carajos hablas Jenn? No sé qué mierdas te pasa, pero para y ahora insulta a esos bastardos-. Dijo Izzy ya molesta, no asimilaba lo que pasaba con su amiga.  
-No Izzy, ya te dije que fue suficiente-. Jennifer dirigió su mirada a todos, noto que todos la miraban con sorpresa, sus pupilas se enfocaron en Kate. –Lastimar personas no es lo correcto, he cometido errores, y estoy dispuesta a enmendarlos-. Volvió a dirigir su mirada a sus todavía amigos.  
-Por dios Jennifer, déjate de estupideces y haz lo que quiere Izzy-. Dijo Peter ya desesperado.  
-No Peter, comprende, lo que hacemos no es correcto, en primera ¿Por qué nos metemos con ellos si no nos han hecho nada? ¿Por qué nos metemos con todos los de la escuela si no tienen ningún motivo?  
-Ok, basta ya de una maldita vez ¿Desde cuando quieres hacer esas cosas? Comprende, nos divertimos haciéndolo porque somos mejores que esa bola de perdedores, tú también te divertiste admítelo, así que hazte un favor y deja de estar de hipócrita-. Dijo John furioso, no toleraba lo que pasaba con Jennifer.  
-¿Mejores que ellos? ¿Es por eso que nos metemos con ellos? Tienes razón, yo reconozco que me divertí pero me di cuenta que me divertía por motivos muy infantiles, estúpidos e indignantes, sé que se preguntan qué sucede conmigo, así que les responderé, cambie, así de simple, reflexione mis errores, me di cuenta de mis fallos y me arregle a mí misma.  
Sus amigos veían en absoluto shock, era incomprensible lo que veían, Jennifer dejo de extender sus brazos y se acercó a Izzy, que era quien lideraba el grupo.  
-Los invito a que cambien como hice yo, se darán cuenta que serán mejores personas como lo quiero ser ahora mismo-. Dijo en voz amable la chica.  
Los chicos que estaban detrás de ella no digerían lo que veían, aquella chica que se metió con ellos cambio realmente, no sabían cómo reaccionar, David fue el único que sonrió, sabía que su amiga estaba haciendo lo correcto.  
Izzy cerró su mano con enojo y rabia, no toleraba lo que pasaba frente a ella, le asesto un golpe en la cara a Jennifer, cayendo al piso la chica de lado, ese golpe no era la respuesta que ella imaginaba, o al menos no en su totalidad, David no tardó en reaccionar y se acerco corriendo a Jennifer, auxiliándola en el piso, al ver el golpe los chicos de la jardinera reaccionaron y se acercaron a Jennifer.  
-No puedo creerlo, te considere mi mejor amiga y me saliste con estas mamadas, al final resultaste ser una bastarda como esos idiotas.  
Peter se acercó y escupió al rostro lastimado de Jennifer, los chicos iban a defenderla y cuando menos se lo esperaron Jennifer hizo a un lado a David y con su pierna pateo de lado a Izzy y a Peter a las piernas de los 2, haciendo caer a ambos, John se acercó a defenderlos pero Luke reacciono soltando a Kate y asestándole un golpe a John haciéndolo caer al piso, Jason, Elle, Derek, Kate y Penelope rodearon a John para evitar que se levantara, Jennifer aún tenía el líquido de Peter corriendo por su cara cuando se levantó, el chico se había levantado e iba dispuesto a contratacar a Jennifer pero se topó con Aaron que se puso frente a él, quiso hacerse para atrás pero estaba Spencer detrás de su persona, quiso irse a un lado pero estaba Emily, se quiso ir por el otro y estaba Alex, estaba rodeado como su amigo, la mirada de la chica güera de tranquilidad cambio por una de enojo, Izzy se levantaba queriéndole asestar otro golpe a Jennifer pero lo bloqueo con su antebrazo, respondiendo con un cabezazo dejando de nuevo en el piso a Izzy, se limpió su cara con su camisa azul y se acercó a la chica, Izzy ya tenía miedo corriendo por sus venas, no hizo más que moverse casi cojeando cuando Jennifer la agarro de su blusa del cuello, haciendo que su mirada de enojo se topara con la de miedo de Izzy.  
-Te di la oportunidad de que cambiaras pero veo que tenían razón-. Dirigió su mirada a David, que veía feliz, a lo que Jennifer le puso una sonrisa, girando su mirada de nuevo a Izzy. –Hay personas que no tienen remedio.  
Soltó a Izzy del cuello, tenía sangre de su frente corriendo por su cara, titubeo un poco hasta que se mantuvo de pie, supo que irremediablemente ella y sus amigos perdieron esta batalla, y de la manera más humillante.  
Peter se acercó a Izzy rodeándola del cuello para evitar que cayera, John les siguió poniéndose detrás de ellos, John volteo y vio a Billy paralizado, él había presenciado todo y no había hecho nada.  
-Este hubiera sido un buen momento para defendernos idiota-. Respondió John frustrado.  
-L-lo s-s-sient-to, tod-d-do paso r-r-rap-pido.  
-No importa-. Dijo Peter en tono frustrante, después volteo a donde estaban los 12. –Pagaran por esto, sobre todo tu Jennifer.  
Izzy escupió sangre que llego a su boca. –Lo pagaran todos ustedes bastardos.  
Los 4 se fueron derrotados del parque, les habían golpeado directamente el orgullo y les dolía como nunca.  
Los 12 chicos los vieron irse del parque, no se sintieron ganadores, pero se sintieron satisfechos al darles una lección definitiva, Jennifer estaba al centro de todos viendo cómo se iban, se sentía frustrada por que no logro llevarlos por el buen camino, pero sabía que era mejor así, a su lado estaba David, quien nunca se separó de ella.  
-Yo te lo dije, te darías cuenta que ellos ya no serían tus amigos-. Dijo David.  
-No perdía con intentarlo-. Dijo Jennifer.  
Después todos dirigieron sus miradas a Jennifer, estaba con la mejilla roja por el golpe recibido pero feliz por lo que había hecho, tomo la palabra.  
-Esta es mi manera de disculparme por ser una tonta con ustedes, cometí errores y estoy dispuesta a enmendarlos si me dan la oportunidad.  
Aún seguían sorprendidos por el cambio radical que había dado la chica, Aaron al ver a su amigo al lado de ella, entendía por qué él se separaba seguido de él y de sus amigos, el sabía que David era el único que se preocupaba por esa chica, estaba escéptico al respecto, sobre todo por lo contado por Penelope el día de la fiesta, pero comprendió que el propósito de su amigo se cumplió.  
Jason fue el primero en acercarse a los 2, su mirada confusa cambio por una segura y se notó una sonrisa en su rostro. –Yo te perdono.  
Elle fue la siguiente en acercarse. –Te acepto las disculpas chica, hiciste lo correcto, y mis respetos por darle una paliza por nosotros a esa malnacida.  
Derek y Luke fueron los siguientes. –He de admitir que nos dejaste sorprendidos a todos-. Comento Derek, después comento Luke. –No te tienes que disculpar, hiciste algo espectacular y con eso basta-.  
Poco a poco todos se acercaron a perdonar a Jennifer, estaban impresionados por lo que había hecho, no solo se había merecido el perdón de todos, se merecía el respeto por hacerle frente a los 4 de manera magistral.  
Jennifer sabía que alguien faltaba, todos estaban al lado de ella a excepción de Kate, no la culpaba, a ella la había lastimado de manera más brutal.  
Kate al ver que todos la perdonaban se sentía muy nerviosa, sabía que lo que había hecho era valiente, pero los recuerdos la aquejaban, poco a poco se acercó sin ver a Jennifer a los ojos, su mirada iba al piso.  
-Sé que tu no me perdonaras fácilmente por lo que te hice, pero créeme que cuando dije que haría cualquier cosa por enmendarlo era enserio-. Dijo Jennifer comprensivamente.  
Kate finalmente levanto su rostro y se topó con la mirada de Jennifer, esa mirada fue suficiente para pensar que ella lo decía enserio.  
-Está bien, te perdono y agradezco por defenderme de ellos-. Kate fue a abrazar a Jennifer, a lo cual la chica le correspondió el abrazo.  
Los chicos fueron testigos del abrazo y hubo sonrisas y rostros felices, Penelope rompió el silencio cuando Jennifer y Kate se dejaron de abrazar.  
-Bueno, pasamos de 11 a 12 chicos maravillosos, la verdad mas feliz no puedo estar.  
-Creo que hablo por todos cuando compartimos tu felicidad Penny-. Comento Emily.  
-En cierto modo tenían razón chicos, seria un dia inolvidable-. Comento Alex.  
-Y lo fue con todas las de la ley-. Dijo Derek.  
Kate fue a tomar la mano de Luke con una sonrisa que muy pocas veces se veía, Luke no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero tuvo suerte cuando los demás no se percataron.  
-Nunca había estado tan feliz en mi vida, jamas pensé estar al lado de chicos tan especiales como ustedes-. Comento Kate.  
-Te lo dije, serian de confiar Kate-. Comento Luke viéndola a los ojos.  
Jennifer se acerco a David, el chico que la ayudo a ser la nueva persona que era ahora, el chico que no dejo de confiar en ella.  
-Lo hice Dave, la verdad estaba bastante nerviosa.  
-Ni se te noto querida, nunca te había visto tan segura en mi vida, lo que hiciste fue admirable-. David le acariciaba la mejilla lastimada a Jennifer.  
-Hice lo que tenia que hacer, y me alegra que tus amigos me reciban con los brazos abiertos.  
-No son solo mis amigos, son nuestros, y creeme, son de confiar.  
Jennifer abrazo a David de nuevo, ahora ninguna preocupación se hacia presente, ella estaba segura de si misma, uno que otro noto esto mientras hablaban entre ellos.  
-Creo que encontramos a la chica de la que esta enamorado David-. Comento Spencer en voz baja.  
-Je, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado-. Dijo Elle.  
-Creo que nadie, pero viéndolo ahora, tiene sentido-. Finalizo Aaron mientras los 3 compartían sonrisas.  
Jennifer y Dave dejaron de abrazarse y notaron la mirada de los 3 curiosos, pero no les importo, se acercaron a sus amigos.  
-Eh, como que esto amerita una foto, ¿No creen?-. Interrumpió Jason.  
Los 11 giraron a donde estaba el chico.  
-Por mi encantada-. Dijo Alex alegre.  
-Somos 12, tendrían que tomárnoslas a considerable distancia-. Dijo Spencer.  
-Y ninguno de nosotros lograría sostener la cámara para hacer una selfie sin que se logren mostrar todos-. Dijo Derek.  
-¿Y por que no tienen ese bastón para selfies?-. Pregunto Penelope.  
-Le dije a Jason que lo comprara y no lo ha hecho-. Dijo Elle.  
-Por que no me gusta, temo que el teléfono se caiga o algo así-. Respondió Jason.  
-Que paranoico Jason-. Dijo Jennifer con sonrisa sarcástica.  
-Eh ¿Qué puedo decir?, para ustedes, yo lo tomo como precavido.  
-Precavido, jaja si claro-. Dijo Emily.  
-La ultima opción es pedirle a alguien que nos tome una foto-. Comento Kate.  
-No es mala opción-. Comento David.  
-Pues falta ver quien quiere-. Comento Luke.  
Los 12 giraron por todos lados, no había nadie pasando cerca de ellos.  
-Oye Elle, este hubiera sido buen momento para traer tu cámara-. Comento Luke.  
-No la suelo traer mucho a la escuela, error mio chicos-. Dijo Elle en tono un poco frustrante.  
Aaron se fijo en 4 chicos que venían de las canchas de fútbol, eran 3 chicos y una chica, la chica venia con una playera negra con una calavera, una falda y botas del mismo color, tenia 2 colas de caballo, iba agarrada de la mano de un chico de pelo claro muy corto, con una camisa de cuello blanca y pantalones de vestir cafés, iban muy cerca uno del otro, enfrente de ellos iban los otros 2, el primero con una camisa de cuello café con vaqueros azules oscuros, tenia un cabello un poco mas largo y levantado que su amigo pero castaño, el ultimo tenia cabello negro amplio y liso, venia con una chamarra anorak roja, unos vaqueros azules como su amigo, los 4 salían de ver el juego que se desarrollaba en la cancha principal.  
-Eh, ¿Podemos pedirles que nos tomen una foto, por favor?-. Pregunto Aaron a los 4 que pasaban cerca de ellos mientras Jason que estaba a su lado les presto el teléfono.  
-Hazlo tu Tim, sabes que odio la nueva tecnología-. Dijo el chico del anorak.  
-Claro Jethro, aunque aun no entiendo por que la odias-. Dijo el chico del cabello corto.  
-Vamos McGenio, sabes que Jethro odia eso, ¿No recuerdas lo que hizo con mi teléfono el otro dia?-. Dijo el tercer chico.  
-Y aun no me agradeces por haberlo reparado Tony-. Respondió la chica de negro.  
-Ya lo hice Abby, no es mi culpa que no me escuchabas por andar besando a McGenio.  
Timothy McGee fue el chico que tomo el teléfono de Jason para tomar la foto que pedían Aaron y Jason.  
-Bien, dicen tus amigos que tu eres el que sabes, así que no es necesario decirte-. Comento Jason.  
-Así es, no hay problema.  
Jason cedió el teléfono a Tim y fue junto con Aaron a posar para la foto con sus amigos.  
-Ya se habían tardado ¿Qué ellos no querían en un principio?-. Pregunto David.  
-Si, solo que discutieron un poco entre ellos, ya saben, discusión amigable-. Dijo Aaron.  
-Ja, y a uno de ellos lo llamaron McGenio, menudo apodo-. Dijo Jason.  
-Eh, dos de ellos están en nuestro grupo-. Dijo Derek.  
-¿Enserio?-. Pregunto Penelope.  
-Si, el chico del anorak y la chica de negro-. Dijo Luke señalándolos.  
-Creo que se llaman Jethro y Abigail, pero a la ultima le gusta que le digan Abby-. Dijo Derek.  
-¿Y los otros dos los reconocen?-. Pregunto Emily.  
-Son de otro grupo, pero los vemos mucho con ellos, creo se llaman Anthony y Timothy-. Dijo Luke.  
-Tim es el novio de Abby, y por ahí dicen que Anthony y Jethro están solteros-. Dijo Derek.  
-Perfectos para ti Elle-. Dijo Jason a su amiga.  
-No lo creo pero igual lo pensare-. Dijo Elle sonriendo.  
-Eh, Tim ya tiene lista la cámara ¿Se la pasaran hablando entre ustedes o les tomaremos esa foto?-. Interrumpió Abby.  
-Oh claro, deja prepararnos chica-. Dijo Jennifer.  
Los 12 se prepararon para la foto en la jardinera, en el centro se pusieron con rodilla al piso Jason y Elle, detrás de ellos levantados estaban Aaron y Emily agarrados de la mano, la misma acción repetían Spencer y Alex, se pusieron de lado derecho de Aaron, al lado izquierdo de Emily se ubicaron Jennifer y David, la chica no agarro la mano del chico, en cambio la chica guera rodeo con su brazo izquierdo la espalda de David, Derek y Penelope se pusieron al lado de Spencer y Alex, Penelope rodeo el brazo del chico moreno con el suyo, antes de la foto beso la mejilla de Derek en señal de atrevimiento, el chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse, con suerte los demás no lo notaron, los últimos fueron Kate y Luke, la chica se aferro al brazo del chico y reposo su cabeza en el hombro del mismo, Luke beso su cabeza y se preparo para sonreir, misma acción repetían todos.  
-Bien, todo listo, prepárense-. Dijo Timothy mientras ya tenia lista la cámara y su dedo gordo de la mano derecha en el botón para tomarla.  
-Que lindos se ven, debo admitirlo-. Dijo Abigail mientras sonreía.  
-Lastima que a ninguna le podre coquetear, parece que todas tienen novio-. Dijo Anthony.  
Jethro abrió su palma y la choco ligeramente con la nuca de Tony.  
-¿Y eso por que fue?  
-Por coqueto, y ya déjalo asi-. Dijo Jethro sonriendo.  
Tim apretó el botón, al saber el funcionamiento del teléfono de Jason decidió dejar apretado el botón para que salieran una serie de fotos, saco 5 en total.  
-Listo.  
Jason se acerco a Tim para ver la foto, su cara de sorpresa fue evidente al ver que había tomado 5.  
-¿Cómo hiciste eso?  
-Simple, dejas apretado el botón para tomar foto y es depende de tus configuraciones, las tuyas al ser predeterminadas, salieron 5.  
-Te lo agradezco amigo, gracias.  
-No hay de que-. Dijo Tim mientras agarraba la mano de Abby y retomo el camino que sus amigos tenían, esta vez Jethro y Tony los siguieron por atrás y salieron del parque.  
Jason se volvió a dirigir a sus amigos y les mostró las fotos a todos, habiendo varias sonrisas y caras de felicidad, los 12 habían pasado un día inolvidable, tal como ellos pensaban pero fue mejor con lo que había hecho Jennifer.  
Pasados varios minutos los 12 salieron del parque y tomaron sus respectivos rumbos para sus casas, los sentimientos de amistad se hacían muy evidentes entre ellos, se respetaban y querían entre todos, su amistad se fortalecería aun mas con el paso de las semanas, sin duda había sido un gran día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya encantado, a mi me gusto muchisimo escribir este.  
> Honestamente pensaba en poner un capitulo de navidad en esta novela, pero creo que seria relleno como dicen en el anime, asi que saltemos a lo interesante.  
> La amistad ya empezo, ahora el amor empezara a fortalecerlo aun mas, pero se vendran obstaculos serios para nuestros protagonistas, dudas, personas nongratas, en fin lo que se imaginen.  
> Habra un salto grande en el tiempo establecido aqui, no quiero que se me pierdan asi que lo detallare lo mejor posible.  
> Y una cosa mas, quiero que lo tomen en cuenta cuando saque el sexto capitulo, aun no se en que dinamica sacare los siguientes, pensaba dedicarles un capitulo entero a cada pareja; esto obvio haria varios saltos en el tiempo, la otra idea seria hacerlo sin los saltos, es decir que todos aparecieran en los siguientes, aun lo estoy pensando, asi que cuando saque el 6to, veran la decision que tome.  
> En fin, por mi parte seria todo, espero que les haya gustado, espero que las cosas extra-oficiales que mencione antes no me quiten mas tiempo.  
> Bonita semana.


	6. Un sueño hecho realidad (Kate y Luke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un amor apenas inicia, ciertas incertidumbres invaden, dudas se presentan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenos dias, tardes, noches a la hora que estes leyendo esto amig@  
> Despues de varios dias, esta el sexto capitulo, como mencione ya decidi la dinamica para al menos los 6 siguientes (puede que lleguen a ser uno o 2 mas) y sera una combinacion de las 2 que puse en las ultimas notas del capitulo anterior.  
> Aunque aun me han quitado tiempo para escribir esto, no acabare hasta que esta historia finalize.  
> En fin, disfruten.

Aires fríos hacían acto de presencia en la capital estadounidense, y es que eran finales de noviembre, habían pequeños copos de nieve cayendo del cielo grisáceo con pequeños tonos azules, aunque el sol no se veía con claridad, era una esfera blanca entre las nubes.  
Los copos caían en los bordes de las ventanas de casi todas las casas y edificios de la ciudad, una de las ventanas a donde iban aquellas pequeñas bolas blancas era de la habitación de Luke, había despertado con gran felicidad e ilusión, ya que no era cualquier día para él, aunque se distinguió por vestir atuendos deportivos casi siempre, hoy se vistió con una camisa de cuello azul que le presto Jason como la de los smokings, pantalones y zapatos negros, saco una chamarra de piel del mismo color de su closet, se dirigió a una silla verde, ahí estaba su mochila escolar, la cual abrió para comprobar lo que llevaba, no quería olvidarse de algo especial que llevaba ahí, un gran rollo blanco enrollado con una liga.  
Al ponerse su mochila se dispuso a salir no sin antes despedirse de sus padres, ya después tomo el autobús para la escuela, un autobús blanco con una gran franja verde en medio, puesta horizontalmente.  
Sus nervios eran notables, estaba temblando ligeramente en su asiento, puso su mochila en sus piernas con tal de no aplastar ese rollo blanco.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
Los copos habían dejado de caer, pero la nieve seguía en calles, avenidas, techos, ventanales, etc, una ventana se abrió, Kate saco su cabeza para sentir los aires fríos recorrer su rostro, habían pasado mes y medio desde lo sucedido en el parque, desde aquel día era una Kate diferente, una Kate más segura de sí misma, una Kate que no estaba dispuesta a que la lastimaran otra vez, ¿Y a quien le agradecía por esa seguridad? A aquel chico que paso de verlo jugar en las canchas a estar cerca de él, al vestirse con una playera roja, una falda azul que llegaba hasta algo más de las rodillas, unas medias negras, como las del primer día, unas botas cafés y verse al espejo, no dejo de reír de sí misma, recordaba que sin querer ese chico le propuso ser su novia, y ella no dejo de pensar eso ¿Llego el momento de decir si? Esa frase le retumbaba en la cabeza, aunque recordaba como sus “amigos” de antes y su novio anterior la trataba, desde aquel día y el de la reunión vio que esos chicos no eran como los de antes, eran chicos muy especiales, y Luke lo era sobretodo, pero por el momento solo lo veía como amigo “¿Enserio solo como amigo? Si el me gusta” se decía ella, aun no quería mostrar sus sentimientos verdaderos a ese chico, al menos no por ahora.  
Los pensamientos le siguieron retumbando en el autobús rumbo a la escuela, ella había soñado varios escenarios en el que Luke y ella estaban juntos, ya sea besándose, abrazándose, o incluso con familia, ella no quería esos sueños, no quería ilusionarse demasiado y que después Luke fuera como Chris, su novio anterior, solo quería que siguieran siendo amigos.  
En la entrada de la escuela, la fachada verde ahora era blanca gracias a la nieve, sobre todo en la punta de la misma, Penelope, Elle, Derek y Jason aún no habían entrado, estaban esperando a sus 2 amigos, todos iban en atuendos invernales.  
-Es increíble, Luke por fin se le declarara a Kate-. Dijo Derek  
-Ya se había tardado, pero es entendible por lo que Kate pasó antes de esto-. Dijo Elle  
-Y que lo digas querida, no te imaginas cuantas ganas tengo que ahorcar a ese tal Chris y esos que casi arruinan la vida de Kate-. Dijo Penelope.  
-Tengo un espacio donde podemos enterrarlos-. Dijo Jason sarcásticamente a lo que sus amigos rieron  
-Claro querido, yo te aviso.  
-Wow preciosa, ya me imagino-. Dijo Derek.  
-Tú me conoces mi morenito-. Dijo Penelope.  
Elle rio al ver a su amigo siendo coqueteado, después dirigió su mirada a la calle de enfrente, ahí estaba el autobús de Luke, bajaban varios aunque ninguno era el hasta que bajo el ultimo joven, era Luke pero no el que ellos veían siempre, iba vestido diferente y solo iba con su mochila escolar, no vino con la deportiva, Elle y Jason agitaron sus manos para que el los viera, y así fue, Luke se dirigió con ellos.  
-Hasta que vienes amigo-. Derek fue el primero en hablar.  
-Sinceramente creímos que te ganaron los nervios y no vendrías-. Dijo Elle.  
-Créeme, ya me iban a ganar, pero aquí estoy-. Dijo Luke notablemente nervioso.  
-Solo espero que seas el indicado para mi amiga-. Dijo Penelope en tono serio.  
-Lo soy Penny-. Dijo Luke.  
-Eso espero, no quiero que la decepciones como ese estúpido de Chris.  
Luke dejo de estar nervioso y hablo en tono serio, pero lo suficiente para no intimidar a su amiga. –De mi cuenta corre que eso jamás pasara.  
-Bien, entonces sé que eres el indicado para ella-. Dijo Penelope sonriendo.  
-Créeme bebe, él es el indicado-. Dijo Derek.  
-Solo porque tú lo dices mi guapo-. Dijo Penelope.  
-No estés tan nervioso Luke, recuerda que no te le declararas hasta la salida-. Comento Jason.  
-Lo se Jason, pero aun así lo estaré posiblemente todo el día-.  
-No pasara nada fuera de lo común, tenlo por seguro-. Dijo Jason.  
-¿No creen que nos molesten la bandita de Izzy?-. Pregunto Elle.  
-Ja, con la lección que les dio Jennifer, no lo creo, y de eso ya unas semanas-. Dijo Penelope.  
-Sí, nada podrá arruinar este día-. Dijo Jason.  
-Bien Luke, vamos a clase, luego repasamos como te le declararas-. Dijo Derek dando una palmada a la espalda de su amigo, a ver si así se le quitaban los nervios un poco. –Nos vemos después chicos.  
Se despidieron los 2 chicos de sus amigos y entraron a la escuela, poco después Elle y Jason hicieron lo mismo dejando a Penelope sola, pero no por mucho, ya que venían Emily, Jennifer y Alex.  
-Hey chicas-. Dijo Penelope sonriente.  
-Hola Penny ¿Te dejaron sola?-. Dijo Emily.  
-Si, mi morenito y Luke fueron a su clase, Jason y Elle también.  
-¿Y esperas a Kate verdad?-. Pregunto Jennifer.  
-¿Qué comes que adivinas preciosa?  
Las 3 hablaban mientras Alex estaba viéndolas, no estaba concentrada del todo, había una cuestión que le retumbaba mucho la cabeza.  
-¿Pasa algo Alex?-. Pregunto Penelope a lo que Alex dejo de estar en su mundo.  
-No, estoy bien Penny, no te preocupes.  
-Pues has estado así todo el camino Alex ¿Algo sucede?-. Pregunto Jennifer.  
-No Jenn, estoy bien.  
-Alex…-. Dijo Emily.  
La chica de cabello castaño suspiro pesadamente, algo la aquejaba brutalmente  
-Se trata de Spencer chicas.  
-Bueno ya sabemos que los 2 se gustan ¿Cuál es el problema?-. Dijo Jennifer.  
-No sé si a él le guste.  
-¿Por qué dices eso querida? Si se ven hermosos juntos, y es obvio que le gustas-. Dijo Penelope casi reclamando.  
-Es que no hace caso a mis señales, lo más cercano ha sido besarme la mejilla y eso fue el primer día-. Dijo Alex.  
-Eso es cierto pero es obvio que le gustas, lo que pasa es que es muy tímido para decírtelo-. Dijo Emily.  
-No se chicas, además ya estoy confusa con mis sentimientos-. Dijo Alex con tono desconcertante.  
-¿Por qué lo dices?-. Pregunto Jennifer.  
-Porque hay otro hombre.  
Las 3 chicas la vieron con las bocas abiertas, no tardaron en pensar que esto lastimaría seriamente a Spencer, hasta que Alex continúo.  
-No se crean, en realidad si hay otro, pero no hay nada con él.  
-¿Cómo está eso? No entiendo-. Dijo Penelope.  
-Hace unas 3 semanas, un chico de nombre James me dijo que le gustaba, lo rechace y le dije que mi corazón le pertenecía a otro.  
-¿Y cómo reacciono?-. Pregunto Emily.  
-Pues era obvio que estaba dolido, pero lo entendió, ahora es mi amigo y nada más es solo que…  
-¿Solo que…?-. Pregunto Jennifer.  
-Estoy considerando decirle que si me gusta.  
-¿Por qué consideras eso?-. Pregunto Penelope sorprendida.  
-Aunque mantuvo su distancia en los primeros días, en la última semana me ha dicho que no merezco un chavo que no me hace caso, que no entiende mis señales y así-. Alex suspiro pesadamente ante las miradas de sus amigas. –Creo que tiene razón.  
Jennifer y Penelope querían tomar la palabra, pero sabían que Alex tenía razón, en los últimos días el chico se portó un poco distante, hacia menos caso a las señales de Alex, incluso no llegándolas a entender, obvio se perdona porque Spencer es inocente en cierto modo pero aun siendo muchas señales ¿Por qué no hace caso?  
Emily puso su mano en el hombro de Alex.  
-No tomes decisiones precipitadas Alex, es entendible que estés frustrada por Spenz, pero respóndeme una cosa y mírame a los ojos ¿Sientes algo por James?  
Alex cruzo su mirada con la de Emily tal como ella se lo pidió  
-No, al menos no por ahora.  
-Ahí está, es mejor tomarte un tiempo para aclarar tus sentimientos primero.  
-¿Pero si no siente nada por mi realmente Spencer?  
-Créeme, él lo siente, solo que es muy tímido para mostrar sus sentimientos.  
-¿Y si termina gustándome James? Tengo miedo de rechazar a Spencer.  
Emily suspiro, sabía que eso sería muy complicado para los 2.  
-Tendrás que correr el riesgo, pero eso será si realmente te gusta James.  
-Entiendo, gracias Emily.  
-No agradezcas Alex.  
Emily abrazo a su amiga para animarla, sabía que en cuanto al aspecto sentimental, lo pasaría complicado, después de unos pocos segundos dejaron de abrazarse, después Penelope señalo a la izquierda de las chicas.  
-Chicas, creo que ya llego Kate.  
Las 3 voltearon al autobús que venía, efectivamente Kate fue la primera en bajar del autobús, estaba escuchando música con sus auriculares, cuando vio a sus amigas se los quito y fue a saludarlas.  
-Ya habías tardado Kate-. Dijo Emily.  
-Lo siento, hubo un poco de tráfico, al menos no fue tan tarde-. Dijo Kate.  
-Bueno Kate, es hora de ir a clases, te espera algo bonito en la salida-. Dijo Penelope.  
-Penny, no seas indiscreta-. Le susurro Jennifer al oído.  
-Oh, no me escuches Kate-. Dijo Penelope sorprendida de sí misma  
-Vale… ya vamos a clase.  
Las 5 chicas se fueron a sus respectivas clases, Kate estaba desconcertada, las palabras de Penelope quedaron selladas en su cerebro ¿Qué sorpresa era? Alex también estaba desconcentrada, para descubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos le tomaría un tiempo considerable, la decisión que debía tomar quizá hasta era demasiado para ella, pero lo debía hacer.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
La hora de la salida se acercaba, para Luke el tiempo pasaba lentamente, los escenarios de lo que sucedería le seguían pasando por su cabeza, tanto que no presto atención a la tarea dejada por el profesor de Filosofia, cuando llego la hora de salida, el chico seguía estático en su silla, no se movía para nada.  
-Luke...-. Dijo Derek intentando reanimar a su amigo, obviamente andaba en otro mundo.  
-¿Luke?-. Derek volvió a intentarlo moviéndolo de lado, no pudo.  
-Luke, te juro que como no despiertes de tus pensamientos, te daré un golpe tan fuerte que acabaras atravesando la ventana.  
Su amigo seguía sin despertar, a lo que Derek preparo su puño derecho.  
-Toma en cuenta que te lo advertí, no quiero que llores después.  
-No, no, no espera-. Luke ya había despertado de esos pensamientos y se puso en posición defensiva ante su amigo.  
-Pues no despiertas, y este es el único modo que veo para hacerlo.  
-Lo siento, sigo estando nervioso ¿Qué hora es?  
-Ya es la una baboso, ya es hora de la verdad.  
-Ay diablos, soy el único que se le ocurre declararse a Kate justamente hoy, ¿No podía ser mañana?  
-Luke, no quiero que te acobardes, tu quisiste esto, es hora de afrontarlo amigo, vamos, los chicos nos esperan.  
Luke asintió y acompaño a su amigo nervioso, fuera del salón había pisos y suelos blancos producto de la nieve, en la jardinera estaban sentados Aaron, David, Spencer y Jason esperándolos a los 2.  
-Déjame adivinar ¿Sigues nervioso?-. Pregunto Jason al verlos mientras se levantaban los 4 de la jardinera.  
-Como no tienes idea Jason-. Dijo Luke visiblemente temblando.  
-Bueno, es hora de sacar el cartel-. Dijo David.  
-Oh, claro espera-. Luke abrió la bolsa grande de su mochila, donde estaban sus cuadernos y libros, a un lado estaba el rollo blanco enrollado, temía que estuviera maltratado por no sacarlo todo el día, pero no fue así, seguía ileso, lo saco y se lo paso a Spencer.  
-¿Cartulina?-. Pregunto Spencer.  
-Fue lo primero que tuve a la mano-. Dijo Luke mientras cerraba su mochila y se levantaba volviendo a ponérsela.  
-Lo que sea está bien, lo que importa es el sentimiento-. Dijo Jason.  
Aaron no hablaba, solo veía a sus amigos con una sonrisa y veía como se preparaban mientras sostenía un ramo de girasoles, la planta favorita de Kate, el plan estaba compuesto así:  
Los chicos serían los primeros en salir, Dave, Spencer, Derek y Jason sostendrían la cartulina a nivel de calle cuando Kate saliera de la escuela, Aaron le daba los girasoles a Luke antes para que su amigo se los de a Kate y tomaría posición al lado de ellos por si algún accidente ocurría, Luke tenía un discurso que había repasado la última semana.  
Spencer desabrocho la liga con la que estaba enrollado el cartel, empezó a abrirlo poco a poco sosteniendo uno de los extremos mientras David sostenía el otro, era largo efectivamente, suficiente para que estén al menos 5 personas detrás de él, aunque serian 4 los que lo sostendrían por todo lo alto.  
Era una cartulina blanca totalmente, habían unas cuantas fotos de Kate y Luke juntos por los alrededores, unas sonriendo, unas abrazándose, una donde Kate le besaba la mejilla a Luke y otra donde el chico le devolvía en el beso, también habían pequeños papelitos blancos conocidos como post-it donde estaban escrito mensajes de amor, había uno que destacaba, y era porque estaba justo debajo del mensaje central de la cartulina, decía “Nunca te decepcionare” el mensaje central estaba escrito en letras grandes de color negro, todo corrido, diciendo “¿Quieres ser mi novia?”  
-Excelente cartel Luke, con este hasta yo acepto ser tu novia-. Dijo Derek riendo maliciosamente.  
-Callate bobo-. Dijo Luke aun nervioso.  
-Gran cartel ¿No Aaron?-. Dijo Dave dirigiéndose a su amigo.  
Aaron lo vio y sonrió un poco más en melancolia. –Me recuerda a como era antes.  
Aaron ya le había dicho a sus 10 amigos del recuerdo que lo aquejaba, recordó que cuando termino de contarlo las chicas lo abrazaron para que no se sintiera triste, sobre todo cuando Penelope casi lo asfixia, aunque de manera buena y los chicos le dijeron varios mensajes de apoyo para que lo superara, sobre todo David, a quien empezó a considerar su nuevo mejor amigo, olvidando a George, aunque esto le tomaría tiempo.  
-Le agradezco a Aaron, me mostro el cartel que hizo antes y me base en el para hacer el mío-. Dijo Luke.  
-Je, me copio la forma del mensaje y las fotos, los post-it si fueron idea suya-. Dijo Aaron sonriendo.  
-Ah no bueno, le copiaste en pocas palabras-. Dijo Derek.  
-En mi defensa, no había hecho algo asi en mi vida-. Dijo Luke.  
-Tranquilo Derek, le dije que no había algún problema-. Dijo Aaron  
Spencer tampoco no dijo nada, había estado inquieto todo el día, como si algo le preocupara, no pudo concentrarse mucho, había algo que le aquejaba, algo que le hacía sentirse incomodo, si de por si lo estaba antes, ahora lo estaba más al ver el cartel de su amigo, estaba moviendo su pie derecho de arriba abajo, su inquietud era mayor, hasta que dijo aceleradamente.  
-Uh chico, recordé que debo ayudar a mi mama con algo, me tengo que ir-. Spencer se fue a paso acelerado, cuando voltearon los demás solo lo vieron irse, dejándolos desconcertados.  
-Spencer, espera ¿No ayudaras con el cartel?-. Dijo David.  
Jason vio a Spencer irse de manera claramente desconcertante, el sabía que algo le inquietaba ¿Pero qué?  
-Oh genial, se fue-. Dijo Luke. –Es señal de que no debo hacerlo.  
-Espera Luke, no digas estupideces, esto no es motivo para echarte para atrás-. Dijo Derek.  
-Derek tiene razón, luego hablaremos con Spenz, no te preocupes, por ahora enfoquémonos en tu declaración-. Dijo Aaron.  
-¿Pero nadie ira a alcanzarlo?-. Pregunto Luke.  
-Hay que dejarlo ir-. Dijo Jason viendo el camino que tomo Spencer para irse.  
-¿A qué te refieres Jason?-. Pregunto Luke.  
Jason volteo a sus amigos. –Es obvio que algo le inquieta, quizá necesite tiempo solo para reflexionarlo.  
David entendía lo que decía, en los últimos días Alex venia acompañada por un chico de nombre James, esto hacia a Spencer desconcentrarse demasiado, tanto que su memoria eidética no escuchaba del todo las tareas que dejaban los profesores ¿Y si Alex andaba con el tal James? Esto enloquecería a Spencer. ¿De verdad ese sería el motivo por el que se fue? Es posible, se incomodó demasiado cuando vio el cartel de Luke, y más cuando repasaban el plan para la declaración.  
-Bien, cambio de planes, te tocara sostener el cartel con los demás Aaron-. Dijo Luke.  
-Creí que habíamos quedado que no lo sostendría.  
-Lo es y lo siento, pero no tome en cuenta que Spencer se podría ir repentinamente-. Dijo Luke.  
-Me lo debes amigo-. Dijo Aaron dándole los girasoles mientras iba con los otros chicos para el cartel, lo sostuvieron por todo lo alto tal como lo harían afuera de la escuela.  
-Bien, queda perfecto-. Dijo Luke.  
-Ok, lo enrollaremos y en cuanto salga Kate nos das la señal para abrirlo-. Dijo Jason.  
-Claro-. Dijo Luke, después vio su reloj, ya faltaban solo 2 minutos para la una, la hora clave se acercaba. –Bien, es hora, ¿Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer?-.  
-Por supuesto-. Dijeron sus 4 amigos al unísono.  
-Bien, alla vamos.  
Los chicos enrollaron el cartel y David fue el encargado de traerlo, el otro extremo que se suponía era de Spencer ahora era de Aaron, Luke los lidero a la salida de la escuela llevando los girasoles en su mano derecha, cuando salieron los chicos tomaron posición a nivel de calle mientras Luke se paró en la banqueta viendo la salida y ocultando los girasoles en su espalda ¿Estaba nervioso aun? Sí, pero jamás había estado tan decidido a algo  
________________________________________________________________________________  
En el segundo piso del edificio D estaban los laboratorios de química y la administración de los mismos, en la entrada del segundo laboratorio estaban las chicas esperando a Penelope y a Kate que ya casi terminaban su última clase, Alex fue la primera en ver a los chicos irse a la salida, le extraño que Spencer no estuviera con ellos “¿Qué habrá pasado?” se decía en su cabeza.  
-Eh chica, creo que los chicos ya están listos-. Dijo alejándose de sus pensamientos.  
Las chicas vieron y efectivamente estaban listos, Luke los lideraba mientras veían a David abrazando con un solo brazo la cartulina, Aaron y Derek estaban a su lado y Jason venia por atrás ¿Y Spencer?  
-Chicas, ¿Ya notaron que Spencer no esta ahí?-. Dijo Emily.  
-Sí, ¿Creen que haya tenido una emergencia?-. Pregunto Elle.  
-Es lo más seguro, ni modo, se perderá de esto-. Dijo Jennifer.  
Las chicas volvieron a dirigir sus miradas al salón, a excepción de la chica de cabello castaño, ella creía presentir el por qué Spencer no estaba ahí ¿Se habrá incomodado? ¿Qué pasa con él? A la chica le preocupaba, de eso no cabían dudas.  
Penelope y Kate salieron del salón entre sus compañeros y vieron a sus amigas esperándolas.  
-Gracias por esperarnos chicas, de verdad pensé que el profe nos dejaría más tiempo en esa prisión-. Dijo Penelope.  
-No exageres Penny, yo también lo tengo a él y no es así-. Dijo Emily sonriendo.  
-Bueno, pero por que a ti te cae bien, digo a mí también, aunque hoy estuvo un poco especial.  
-Bueno no importa, es hora de salir-. Dijo Jennifer sonriendo.  
-¿Y a donde iremos chicas?-. Pregunto Kate.  
-Bien, como sabemos Penny la indiscreta soltó que había una sorpresa para ti, así que te llevaremos a ella, es en la salida de la escuela-. Dijo Elle.  
-Oh ya veo ¿Pero qué tipo de sorpresa es?-. Volvió a preguntar Kate.  
-Ots, es sorpresa, obvio no te diremos hasta que la veas-. Dijo Alex.  
-¿Al menos una pista?  
-No Kate, pero te encantara-. Dijo Jennifer emocionada.  
Kate siguió a las chicas, a su lado estaba Penelope que le sonrió, dándole mucha confianza a la chica, se dirigieron a la salida de la escuela.  
Cuando atravesaron la puerta de salida Emily y Jennifer que estaban en los lados se dispersaron para ir a la calle, mientras que Elle y Alex también se dispersaron pero haciéndose para atrás, acompañando a Penelope y a Kate, que estaba extrañada a lo que veía, pero justo después de la acción de Elle y Alex vio al chico del que estaba enamorada, no iba como siempre, estaba vestido diferente, sosteniendo sus flores favoritas, no se había percatado que Penelope se hizo para atrás para juntarse con Elle y Alex, haciendo que Kate caminara sola ante Luke, cuando finalmente se encontró con su rostro, creyó que estaba soñando.  
Luke se había dejado de sentir nervioso a partir de ese momento y levanto su mano donde tenía los girasoles para dárselos a la chica de sus sueños.  
-Luke ¿Qué significa…  
-Kate, desde el primer momento que te vi supe que eras una persona especial, desde el momento que nos encontramos supe que no me importaba nadie más que tú, me he enamorado de ti y no puedo ocultarlo más.  
Al terminar Luke se arrodillo a lo que los chicos abrieron el cartel que David llevaba, Aaron le ayudo a abrirlo para sostener el otro extremo, Jennifer y Emily que se habían juntado con ellos les echaron una mano, cuando estaba abierto totalmente los chicos lo subieron por todo lo alto que les permitieron sus cuerpos, mientras las chicas estaban por los lados, Jennifer y Emily veían sonrientemente a los lados de David y Aaron respectivamente, mientras Jason y Derek estaban en el centro sosteniéndolo.   
-Sé que has pasado por momentos difíciles en el pasado, pero te prometí que nadie te lastimaría y sobre todo que nunca te decepcionaría, y hare lo que sea para mantener en pie esas promesas porque te adoro ¿Quieres ser…  
-No digas más Luke.  
Kate interrumpió desconcentrando a los presentes, no solo estaban sus amigos, estaban varios ojos curiosos que veían atentamente esta declaración, algunos incluso estaban grabando con sus teléfonos, unos cuantos pensaban lo peor, sobre todo Luke, estaba sumamente desconcentrado, pero logro ver las pupilas de Kate sacando lágrimas, pero no de tristeza, Kate dirigió su mirada llorosa con una gran sonrisa al hombre de sus sueños.  
-Si Luke ¡Acepto ser tu novia!  
Luke creyó estar soñando cuando escucho esas palabras o que quizá no las entendió bien, se levantó y lo tomo por sorpresa los labios de su amada chocando con los de él, abrazándolo, el cerro sus ojos e hizo que ese momento fuera eterno, los 2 apenas escucharon los aplausos que había alrededor y un “Viva los novios” por parte de Penelope, solo querían que ese beso fuera eterno, solo ellos dos y nadie más.  
Los que grababan levantaban una mano en señal de victoria al chico, Aaron volvió a enrollar el cartel y David lo ato con una nueva liga que traía en su bolsillo, ya que la otra se la había llevado Spencer, veían como sus 2 amigos se besaban y concretaban su noviazgo, Aaron no pudo evitar recordar cuando se le declaro a Haley y paso algo similar, pero sabía que eso no tenía nada que ver.  
-Ni con mis 3 ex me declare así amigo-. Dijo David dirigiéndose a Aaron.  
-¿Ellas fueron las que se te declararon Dave?  
-Algo así se podría decir-. Dijo David mientras terminaba de enrollar la cartulina con una sonrisa pícara.  
Emily y Jennifer se acercaron a los chicos cuando terminaron de hablar.  
-¿Hermoso, no Aaron?-. Pregunto Emily.  
-La verdad es que si, si no los hubiera conocido, posiblemente me hubiera ido de ahí.  
-O Luke no sabría cómo hacer el cartel ¿No crees?-. Pregunto Jennifer.  
-Nah, creo que Jason o Derek le hubieran echado la mano ahí-. Dijo Dave mientras rodeo con su brazo a Jennifer, haciendo que ella se recostara en su hombro, mientras que Emily tomo la mano de Aaron, haciendo que sonriera.  
Jason y Derek veían atentamente a su amigo, aunque aún estaban preocupados por Spencer, sonrieron al ver a los 2 enamorados.  
-Estoy feliz por él, enserio-. Dijo Derek.  
-Créeme, los 2 estaban destinados-. Dijo Jason.  
Por otro lado Penelope tomaba fotos de su amiga besándose con Luke.  
-Esto es para la posteridad amigas, creo que llorare de felicidad.  
-Directo para el álbum de amistad-. Dijo Alex sonriente.  
\- Yo diría para el de amistad y amor-. Finalizo Elle.  
Kate y Luke se siguieron besando, fue justo en ese momento que nada más les importaba salvo su amor que sentían el uno al otro, para Kate fue la salida de una pesadilla que parecía no tener fin y acabo de la mejor manera posible, para Luke fue el sueño hecho realidad perfecto, besar y ser novio de la mejor mujer que ha conocido.  
Los 2 dejaron de besarse por un momento y sus miradas se toparon, Kate aun lloraba feliz y Luke saco un pañuelo del bolsillo de su pantalón para limpiarla.  
-Te amo Luke, eres mi sueño perfecto.  
-Te amo Kate, tú eres la chica de mis sueños-. Los 2 se volvieron a besar sellando ese amor de sueño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya encantado este capitulo, se que esta pareja es dificil que se cruze en la serie, pero quise ponerle algo original a esto y helo aqui.  
> Puede que se hagan una idea de la pareja que sigue, asi que esten listos.  
> Tambien quiero mencionar que tengo otra historia en mente, anticipo que es de 2 series que me encantan y a diferencia de la de Mentes Criminales, este nuevo proyecto se adaptara al canon de las 2 series, no la empiezo aun hasta que este en mitad de esta, les avisare cuando empieze a publicar esa nueva novela o historia, como le quieran llamar.  
> Tengan una linda semana, procurare sacar los siguientes lo mas pronto posible.


	7. Sin ti no soy nadie (Alex y Spencer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timidez y nervios fulminados en un día navideño, un amor desde el primer día se consolida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenos días, tardes, noches, a la hora que estés leyendo esto amig@  
> Habia mencionado que pensaba hacer un capitulo navideño para esta novela, pero decidí dejar de lado la idea hasta que se me cruzo la idea de hacerlo pero no como pensaba escribirlo en un principio y heló aquí.  
> Así es, ahora es el turno del genio y de la lingüista.  
> Para serles honesto, escuche muchas canciones de amor para agarrar aun mas inspiración para la ultima parte, quería que fuera mágica.  
> Espero lo disfruten como yo al escribirlo,

La magia navideña llegaba a Washington, las festividades habían empezado desde antes con los arboles llenos de esferas, luces, series de palomitas, bolitas brillantes y no podía faltar la estrella en la punta, cada casa, cada edificio e incluso en varias esquinas donde se reunían los vagabundos había uno por lo menos, era una época de amor y felicidad, a veces con el aspecto económico de protagonista, los centros comerciales estaban llenos de gente comprando los regalos, de lo sencillo a lo complejo, de lo chico a lo grande.  
Ese día seria el último de clases del año, para algunos era el fin de una tragedia, por lo reprobados que estaban, para otros es la felicidad por que finalmente acabaron clases.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
Spencer veía a través de la ventana de la sala, ya estaba preparado para irse al último día de clases, los sucesos de los últimos días le retumbaban en la cabeza, le había dicho a sus amigos lo mal que se sintió por dejarlos unas semanas atrás cuando Luke se le declaro a Kate, ellos lo entendieron, aunque le preguntaron por qué estaba así, era Spencer Reid, el tenia respuesta para todo, pero este no era el caso, ni el mismo comprendía el por qué estaba así.  
-Hijo.  
Spencer volteo para ver a su madre, Diana, sin duda de ella heredo su gran inteligencia, su mama era una profesora de literatura de gran prestigio en la costa este de los Estados Unidos.  
-¿Estas bien? Es claro que algo te sucede.  
-No mama, estoy bien, es solo que es el último día de clases.  
-Entiendo, sé que estarás triste porque no habrá escuela hasta febrero, pero es obvio que hay algo más.  
Spencer bajo su rostro mirando al piso, tenía pena de contarle lo que sucedía ¿Cómo le diría a su mama algo que ni el mismo entiende?  
-Puedes decírmelo hijo.  
-Mama ¿Qué sentiste al enamorarte?  
Diana no pudo evitar poner cara de sorpresa al oír esto, creía que su hijo no se enamoraría al menos hasta que tuviera más edad, pero sabía que debía hacer su deber de madre para explicarle de la mejor manera.  
-No es fácil responderte hijo, hay ocasiones que no sabemos realmente si estamos enamorados o no, que quizá sea temporal, algo que se nos pase, pero algo es seguro, cuando me enamore de tu papa, lo sabía por qué en la vida iba a encontrar a otro William Reid, seguramente me encontraba otros parecidos, pero como el jamás.  
Spencer vio a su mama a los ojos cuando le decía eso, aunque le dejaba más dudas que respuestas, se hizo una idea de lo que era enamorarse, pero no sabía si podía digerirlo cuando llegara el momento que realmente lo hiciera ¿O ya lo hizo y no se dio cuenta cuando vio a Alex por primera vez en su vida?  
-¿Por qué lo preguntas hijo?  
-No, por nada mama, solo curiosidad.  
-Está bien, cuídate y ven pronto, necesito una mano para los preparativos de la cena de navidad.  
-¿Si la harás mama?-. Pregunto Spencer con ojos brillosos.  
-Claro, aunque no quiera, pero sé que a ti te encanta, así que te espero hijo.  
Spencer se despidió de su madre y tomo rumbo a la escuela, aunque se quedó desconcertado por 2 motivos, el primero es que su mama últimamente andaba perdiendo la iniciativa de hacer lo que le gustaba, sobre todo enseñar, casi la despedían de la Universidad de Georgetown cuando falto 3 veces en un periodo de dos semanas, y dejaba de cocinar a veces, otra actividad que le gustaba, lo alerto más cuando leyó que era un síntoma de la esquizofrenia ¿Paranoia? Quizá si, así que Spencer lo olvido momentáneamente, lo otro fue lo que le dijo apenas unos minutos antes, sobre enamorarse ¿De verdad lo estoy? Se dijo en el camino varias veces.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
Alex se levantó de su cama pesadamente, sintió una fuerte gravedad que la quería devolver a la cama, pero las ganas de ver a sus amigos pudieron más y se consiguió sentar en el borde de la misma, tenía ojeras considerables rodeando sus parpados, no dejaba de pensar en lo que le dijo Emily unas semanas atrás, y de hecho había cierto progreso, pero al precio de distanciarse aún más de Spencer y acercarse a James, 3 días antes salieron a una exposición multicultural y la paso bien con él, pero algo era seguro, a pesar de distanciarse, aun no podía dejar de pensar en Spencer, sin embargo llego lo que temía, empezó a sentir algo por James ¿Amor? Parece que sí, hoy lo vería de nuevo.  
Se empezó a vestir mientras aun pensaba en la reunión con James, se maquillo para lo que sería una reunión interesante, ella aun pensaba en rechazarlo en caso de que el pensara en insistir, pero quien sabe, su confusión le llegaría a hacer una locura.  
Se puso su mochila, siendo más ligera que de costumbre, se despidió de sus padres y se dispuso a partir a la escuela, aun con muchas interrogantes en su cabeza.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
En la explanada de la escuela el ambiente navideño se hacía notar, había chicos con gorros de navidad, pequeños rastros de nieve hacían presencia en el suelo duro de la escuela, atuendos invernales por haber, aunque dejo de nevar y el sol empezó a aparecer, el aire era muy frió, un termómetro en la entrada del edificio administrativo tenía su indicador en los 6 grados centígrados, enfrente del edificio administrativo había un árbol de navidad grande, de al menos 2 pisos, que era lo que media de largo la estructura, luces de varios colores la adornaban, pequeñas esferas de tonos brillantes colgaban de las ramas, una serie de bolitas plateada rodeaban el árbol, y una estrella que al encenderla era totalmente dorada, los chicos estaban viéndolo atentamente, esperaban su última clase, aunque Jason, Elle y Jennifer ya terminaron sus clases, quisieron esperar a sus amigos y ver donde la pasaban en este último día.  
-¿Y dónde quieren que la pasemos hoy nenes?-. Pregunto Penelope.  
-Ja, diría que cualquier lugar es bueno-. Respondió David.  
-Solo espero que si nos intercambiamos regalos, no sean muy caros-. Comento Aaron con una pequeña sonrisa.  
-Oh vamos Aaron, es inevitable comprar regalos grandes si la persona nos importa mucho-. Dijo Emily mientras lo abrazaba por detrás.  
-Je, solo decía-. Respondió con las mejillas del mismo tono rojo que el gorro que le hicieron poner.  
-Eres un Grinch Aaron, con esfuerzo hicimos que te pusieras el gorro-. Dijo Jennifer.  
-Me lograron convencer ¿Qué querían que hiciera?  
-Entiendo el punto de Aaron, creo que con que sea un pequeño detalle estaría bien-. Comento Derek.  
-Uh que lastima, porque tengo un balón de futbol americano firmado por Devin Hester-. Dijo Penelope con una sonrisa sarcástica.  
-Dámelo bebe ¿Dónde está?-. Dijo Derek volteando para todos lados a lo que todos rieron.  
-Derek, es la segunda vez en el día que caes-. Dijo Elle riendo aun.  
-Oh te pasas conmigo preciosa-. Derek se dirigía a Penelope.  
-Que te puedo decir mi morenito guapo-. Respondió Penelope.  
-¿Y qué hay de Luke y Kate?-. Pregunto Emily.  
-Je, conociendo a esos 2, se estarán besando en cualquier lugar que se les ocurra-. Dijo Derek.  
-Cierto, hay que dejarles su momento-. Dijo Elle.  
La pregunta de Emily se convirtió en profecía en el momento que ella y sus amigos vieron a la pareja venir a ellos, iban agarrados de la mano con sonrisas en sus rostros.  
-¿Preguntaron por nosotros?-. Dijo Kate sonriente  
-¿Cómo sabían pajaritos?-. Pregunto Penelope.  
-Porque parece que nos mencionaron-. Dijo Luke.  
-Si baboso, obvio los mencionábamos-. Dijo Derek.  
-¿Ya estamos todos?-. Pregunto Kate.  
-No, aquí faltan 2 personas-. Dijo Jason.  
Los chicos voltearon al joven y efectivamente faltaban Alex y Spencer.  
-¿Dónde estarán esos 2?-. Pregunto David.  
-Me preocupan, no suelen venir tan tarde-. Comento Emily.  
-De por si siento que hay tensión entre ellos últimamente-. Dijo Aaron.  
-Crei que era la única-. Dijo Kate.  
-No, ya es muy evidente su tensión-. Dijo David.  
-¿Por qué lo dices?-. Pregunto Elle.  
-Ya no se han sentado juntos, ya casi no hablan entre ellos, y la lista sigue-. Dijo David.  
-¿Alguien sabe que les ha pasado?-. Pregunto Kate.  
-Es complicado-. Dijo Emily.  
-¿No saben nada respecto a Spencer chicos?-. Pregunto Elle a Jason y Derek.  
-Intentamos, pero el chico es muy cerrado, lo cual me sorprende, nunca había estado así-. Dijo Derek.  
-Algo es seguro, irremediablemente Alex tiene que ver en esto, al menos indirectamente-. Dijo Jason.  
-¿Crees Jason?-. Pregunto Kate.  
-Es lo que pienso, no sé ustedes, de todos modos intentare hablar con él, ya sabré si Alex es o no el motivo-. Dijo Jason sonriendo a sus amigos, transmitiéndoles seguridad a todos.  
Justo en ese momento venia caminando con prisa a ellos una chica de cabello castaño, era Alex, de eso no cabían dudas cuando voltearon.  
-Hasta que vienes Alex ¿Qué te detuvo?-. Pregunto Elle.  
-Me desperté tarde, lo siento chicos.  
-No te preocupes Alex, al menos estas aquí-. Dijo Derek.  
-Oigan ¿Y Spencer?-. Pregunto la chica, a lo que todos fueron tomados de sorpresa, no esperaron que ella lo buscara por las tensiones, después de varios segundos Aaron tomo la palabra. –No ha venido aun Alex.  
-Oh…-. El silencio incomodo era muy evidente, los chicos no sabían cómo responder después, Alex volvió a tomar la palabra.  
-Dave, ya casi empieza la clase, ¿Nos vamos?  
-Oh claro Alex, vamos, nos vemos después chicos-. Alex y Dave se despidieron de los chicos y tomaron rumbo a su última clase del semestre, que no era realmente clase, solo era para firmar la última calificación, la de Matematicas, los chicos los vieron irse sin más.  
-Ni esperaron a Spenz-. Dijo Jennifer.  
-Yo diría más bien que Dave sí, pero Alex no, parece que tienes razón Jason-. Dijo Elle.  
-Lo que sea que les pase, creo que nos preocupa a todos, espero se arreglen Alex y Spencer-. Dijo Penelope.  
-En eso tienes razón Penny, pero…-. Emily pensaba en lo que hablo con Alex el día de la declaración de Luke, empezó a pensar que Alex tomo una decisión, aunque no la que precisamente esperaba.  
-¿Crees que ya no vaya a haber algo más que amistad entre ellos?-. Comento Aaron.  
Emily suspiro pesadamente, haciendo saber su respuesta a todos, a incertidumbre se apodero del grupo de amigos.  
-¿No creen que Alex le dé el sí al tal James?-. Pregunto Penelope.  
-Seria demente, aunque James sea buen chico, no lo es tanto como Spencer-. Dijo Jennifer.  
-¿Quién es el tal James?-. Pregunto Luke.  
-El pretendiente de Alex, James Blake, si es buen chico, pero Alex lo rechazo, aunque ya no sé qué onda con ella-. Dijo Emily.  
-Creo que Spencer quedaría lastimado si Alex acepta a James-. Dijo Derek.  
Jason sabía que a Spencer se le iba el tren con respecto a Alex, gracias a su timidez y su silencio Spencer dejaría ir quizá a la mejor chica que el conocerá en esta y en cualquier otra forma de vida.  
Los chicos vieron que Spencer había entrado apenas a la escuela y sin voltear a verlos se fue a la misma dirección por la que se fueron Alex y David, Jason tomo la palabra. –Iré con él.  
-¿Quieres que te echemos una mano amigo?-. Pregunto Luke.  
-No, si vamos todos Spencer caería en más presión que de por si tiene, es mejor que vaya solo.  
-Suerte Jason-. Dijo Aaron.  
Jason asintió viendo a su amigo y volvió a sonreírle a todos, volviendo a transmitir seguridad –Nos vemos después chicos.  
Los 8 restantes vieron a Jason seguir a Spencer, aunque aún la incertidumbre los invadía respecto al genio y a la chica castaña, en el fondo sentían que esto podría acabar feliz ¿Sera asi?  
________________________________________________________________________________  
Jason espero fuera del salón de sus 3 amigos, sabía que Spencer saldría antes porque a pesar de que Alex va antes que el por la inicial del apellido, ella saldría del salón con David, espero reposando su espalda con una columna al lado del salón, considerando que le diría exactamente a su amigo, su mano agarraba una caja con cuadros cafés y negros, era la caja de ajedrez con la que Spencer y el jugaban casi siempre, al menos 4 días a la semana, unas las ganaba el genio, otras el gordito, pero presintió que al menos hoy no habría ganador.  
Spencer salió del salón agarrando la cinta de su mochila café que llevaba colgando  
-¿Una partida Spencer?  
El chico volteo y vio a su amigo esperandolo.  
-No sé si pueda Jason, tengo que ir con mi mama.  
-Solo una Spenz, además es nuestro último día de clases.  
Spencer lo pensó mucho pero accedió, los 2 se dirigieron a un salón de la planta baja del Edificio D, al no haber mucha vigilancia y el salón estaba con puerta abierta, entraron, acomodaron la mesa y las sillas para jugar, a Spencer le tocaban las cafés, a Jason las negras.  
Pasados 20 minutos, que para ellos era una hora, era un punto en el que cualquiera podía ganar, Spencer saco 7 peones, un caballo y los 2 alfiles del fuerte de Jason, pero perdió 6 peones, sus 2 caballos, una torre y un alfil, como si no fuera suficiente su dama estaba en peligro, el turno era de Jason, aun pensando en su movimiento empezó a hablar.  
-¿Qué te sucede Spenz?  
-¿A qué te refieres?-. Spencer aun veía el tablero.  
-Es extraño en ti, has tenido respuesta en casi todo y lo único en que no la tienes es con respecto a Alex.  
-¿Qué tiene que ver Alex aquí?  
-Vamos amigo, es obvio que estás enamorado de ella, puedo entender que no lo comprendas por que posiblemente sea la primera vez pero has hecho que se aleje de ti.  
-Ella fue la que se alejó…  
-Tú no le dejaste opción.  
Spencer volteo a ver a su amigo, quería irse de esa incomoda conversación, pero estaba consciente de lo persistente, por no decir necio, que podía llegar a ser Jason Gideon.  
-Ella fue la que me dejo de hablar, no tuve más remedio que hacer lo mismo.  
-¿Y a qué precio? ¿A dejar que caiga en brazos que no son tuyos?  
-No, es que…  
-Es que nada Spencer, tú mismo provocaste la situación, ella no tuvo más remedio que distanciarse de ti-. Jason movió su último peón para rodear a la dama de Spencer y ultimarla en el siguiente movimiento.  
Spencer miro el tablero analizando su siguiente movimiento, pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar sentirse enojado y triste al mismo tiempo.  
-No sé qué me pasa Jason, de verdad no lo entiendo.  
-Estás enamorado, solo que no lo sabes, al menos no totalmente, o respóndeme ¿Qué sentías cuando Alex se te acercaba?  
-Me sentía seguro y feliz, aunque al principio no sabía por que, y es la única con la que siento eso.  
-Estabas enamorado desde el primer momento que la viste, solo que vuelvo a insistir, no lo sabias tú.  
Spencer suspiro e hizo el siguiente movimiento, saco a su dama del peligro y la puso frente al rey, que estaba en una esquina.  
-No lo comprendo, mi mama me dijo que enamorarse podía ser algo temporal pero dijo que cuando vio a mi padre sabía que no encontraría a nadie como él.  
-Tu mama es sabia, así que contestame esta pregunta ¿Encontraras a otra Alex Miller en tu vida?  
Spencer pensó su respuesta por varios segundos  
-No, creo que no.  
-Ahí está, te gusta ella, ahora tienes que decírselo.  
-No puedo.  
-¿Por qué no puedes?  
Spencer se levantó bruscamente de su asiento, casi tirando la silla. –Por que no me siento capaz ¿De acuerdo?  
Jason lo vio atentamente, era la primera vez que Spencer Reid se frustraba por algo, y no era por cualquier cosa, si Alex no se hubiera cruzado en la vida del genio, cualquiera apostaría que el jamás se enamoraría, se acercó a el despacio para tranquilizarlo  
-Spenz, entiendo que por tu timidez no quieres decirlo, pero créeme cuando te digo que correr el riesgo vale la pena, tienes que quitarte esa timidez, suprimirla, iras directamente con Alex a decirle lo que sientes.  
-¿Y si me rechaza?  
-Amigo ¿Enserio crees que te rechazara? Ha estado enamorada de ti desde el primer momento que te vio.  
-Sí, pero seguramente dejo de estarlo cuando conoció a James.  
-¿Cómo crees eso? Ese chico no es ni la mitad de lo que eres tú y ella lo sabe, así que ve y dile lo que sientes por ella, está en la explanada.  
Spencer suspiro pesadamente, debía estar listo para hacerlo, pero a partir de ese momento nada le importo y salio del salón, Jason se asomo y vio a su amigo tomar dirección rumbo a la explanada, estaba orgulloso, motivo a su amigo para que se jugara todo.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
Alex esperaba en la explanada, los chicos se habían ido previamente, por lo tanto ella estaba sola, o al menos eso pensaba, se le hizo extraño ver a Spencer y no hablar con él por varios días seguidos, ella sentía como se alejaban los 2, hasta esta preparada por si la amistad queda fulminada.  
Se ubicaba en el centro de la explanada, a varios metros de la entrada de la Biblioteca, de ahí salio un chico de cabello alzado negro, era alto, casi como Spencer, ojos verdes, venia vestido con camisa de cuello blanca, cubierto por un saco negro, pantalones beige y zapatos cafés, se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa que transmitía seguridad.  
-Eh Alex  
-¿Cómo estas James?  
-Pues normal diría yo, digo, es el ultimo día de clases.  
-Jeje si bueno ¿De que querías hablar?  
El chico suspiro. -¿Sabes que me gustas, no?  
-James, me lo has dicho decenas de veces.  
-Eh, con esta son solo 3, no exageres-. Dijo James riendo.  
-Jeje, disculpa por ser exagerada.  
-Bueno, lo que sucede es que quiero hacer una ultima insistencia, sabes lo persuasivo que puedo ser.  
-Es que no se James.  
-Se que te gusta ese chico, Spencer, pero siendo sinceros no te hace caso...  
-Escucha James, se que nos hemos acercado mucho últimamente, se que te importo mucho, y sabes que te quiero, pero solo te puedo ver como amigo, nada mas.  
James se frustro, pero ese ultimo intento valió la pena de todos modos, no pudo evitar expresarlo enfrente de ella.  
-Se que te gusto, y yo halagada, pero no creo ser la chica para ti.  
-Bueno, pero solo te pido una ultima cosa y te prometo que no volveré a insistir con esto.  
Alex lo pensó para responder. -¿Qué pides James?  
-Un beso, solo un beso, nadamas pido eso.  
-Dime que no en la boca-. James puso cara sarcástica al escuchar esto, Alex comprendió que lo que pedía era enserio, pero si era para no volver a desenterrar el tema, entonces valdría la pena.  
-No se James.  
-Solo te pido eso Alex.  
-¿Y si nada vuelve a ser lo mismo?  
-Correremos el riesgo.  
Alex vio al cielo blanco totalmente, pequeños copos empezaron a caer alrededor de los 2, la chica volvió a ver el rostro del chico, finalmente dio su respuesta.  
-Esta bien, pero solo uno y nos olvidaremos de esto.  
-Por supuesto, es un acuerdo.  
James empezó a acercar su cara a la de Alex, la chica empezó a cerrar sus ojos esperando lo inevitable, los labios de los 2 estaban a tan solo milímetros cuando una voz interrumpió inesperadamente.  
-¡Alex!  
Los 2 fueron tomados por sorpresa esa voz, Alex la reconoció al instante mientras que James miraba confuso a su alrededor, cuando vio al pretendiente de Alex venir a ellos. –Esto no es cierto-. Se dijo en su cabeza.  
Alex volteo y era Spencer Reid quien venia a ellos, a lo cual volteo.  
-Spencer ¿Que haces aquí?  
-Alex, no digas nada, solo escúchame, fui un completo bobo al ignorar tus señales, no me describía que me pasaba cuando estabas cerca de mi, solo sentía seguridad, me has gustado desde ese momento y no lo sabia, no sabia que era enamorarse hasta que te vi.  
Las palabras agarraron en curva a Alex y dejaron en shock a James, el chico tenia la boca abierta sorprendido, creyó que por la timidez de Spencer no expresaría sus sentimientos, supo que se equivoco brutalmente, y en cuanto a Alex ella siempre había soñado algo así, aunque el escenario en el que estaba no era el precisamente mas esperado.  
Spencer vio a James y el ultimo supo por la mirada del chico del IQ alto que debía irse, ya que el momento era de Spencer y Alex, así que se hizo para atrás, hasta volver a entrar a la biblioteca, el pobre no sabia como reaccionar después de lo visto, ahora no quería salir de ahí hasta que algo pasara.  
Spencer dirigio su mirada a Alex y temblando unió sus manos frías con las manos cálidas de la chica de cabello castaño, sus miradas se toparon.  
-No creo encontrar a alguien como tu en esta vida o en otra, probablemente vea parecidas pero nunca otra Alex Miller, eres única y no quiero perderte por nada del mundo.  
Alex creyó que soñaba, como su amiga Kate hace unas pocas semanas, simplemente no podía creer que finalmente el chico del que se enamoro ahora dijo que sentía lo mismo que ella, y lo mas sorpresivo es que fue desde el primer momento.  
-¿Sabes cuanto espere a que me dijeras eso Spencer Reid? Creí que no estabas enamorado de mi como yo de ti.  
-Lo se, y perdóname por hacerte esperar tanto, fue gracias a mi estúpida timidez, simplemente no describía lo que sentía, pero ya no mas, comprendí que sin ti no soy nada.  
-¿De verdad así de importante soy para ti mi doctor guapo?-. Alex sentía que soñaba, un sueño del que no quería despertar, pero sabia que era la realidad, mejor realidad no podía ser.  
-Mas que eso, te has convertido en alguien fundamental en mi vida Alex.  
Los 2 enamorados cerraron sus ojos y sus labios se toparon en un beso dulce, Alex rodeo el cuello de Spencer para que fuera una especie de cerrojo y el beso fuera eterno, gracias a la altura del chico rodeo el cuerpo de su amada para elevarla y que sus rostros coincidieran en cuanto a altura, después de varios segundos separaron sus labios y Spencer tomo la palabra.  
-Se que no es una declaración como la de Luke pero ¿Quieres ser mi novia?  
-Por supuesto, no pido mas que estar contigo Spencer Reid.  
-Sin ti no soy nadie Alex Miller.  
Los 2 se volvieron besar aun con mas pasión, pasión que quedo encerrada por meses finalmente fue desatada, James veía y lo que sentía era un equilibrio entre felicidad y tristeza, felicidad por ver a su amiga siendo correspondida y tristeza por que lamento que no fuera el, se retiro de la escuela cuidando no arruinar el momento de ellos, los vio por ultima vez antes de salir y se dijo en su cabeza. –No la lastimes Spencer, ella vale mucho.  
Alex y Spencer siguieron besándose enfrente del árbol de navidad de la escuela, sus labios se separaron y ahora fue Alex quien tomo la palabra.  
-¿Sabes algo Spenz?  
-¿Qué cosa Alex?  
-Eres mi regalo de navidad perfecto.  
-Je, entonces deja me envuelvo y me pongo en tu árbol.  
-Jeje, eres gracioso y lindo ¿Sabias?  
-Y solo tuyo.  
-Conste eh, eres solo mio como yo solo tuya.  
Un beso mas firmo aquella tarde mágica de navidad para los 2, se fueron de la escuela agarrados de la mano, tal como añoraba Alex, y en cuanto a Spencer era un nuevo capitulo en su vida, la primera vez que se enamoro de alguien, quería que ese capitulo en su vida durara hasta la muerte de el, pero al lado de ella, no pedía mas que estar con ella, la chica de la que estuvo enamorado sin saberlo hasta esa tarde de navidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya encantado.  
> Sonara curioso de un hombre, pero me encanta escribir las partes de amor, y en este no era para menos.  
> En el siguiente capitulo pasaremos a la segunda mitad del primer año escolar para nuestros protagonistas, 2 relaciones se formalizaran en esta parte.  
> Por mi parte seria todo, nos vemos después, tengan una buena semana


	8. Reuniones nocturnas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 noviazgos formalizados, mas vendran pero ¿La buena amistad durara por siempre?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, he regresado para terminar el capitulo 8, disculpen lo corto que es, pero digamos fue un poco improvisado para poner lo que se vendra ahora, ¿Recuerdan que la amistad se pondra a prueba? Aqui veran como sera asi  
> Disfrutenlo.

Vida nocturna, cuando la población joven de la ciudad la pasa en bares, clubes de baile o boleramas, Washington era discreto, si bien no podía competir con ciudades como Nueva York, Los Angeles o Miami, no quería decir que no la tuviera, en un bar de apariencia irlandesa, donde un trébol de cuatro hojas siendo agarrado por un simpático duende de sonrisa picarona era el logotipo de neón a un lado de la entrada, aun no era la hora feliz, pero poco a poco se llenaba de jóvenes y uno que otro adulto que va a relajarse después de una semana dura de trabajo, el bartendero, de cabello plateado sirviendo tarros de aquel liquido embriagante claro a los clientes, sabía que sería un buen día.  
En una esquina de dicho bar, las chicas estaban sentadas, relajándose después de las primeras semanas del segundo semestre, ya habían pasado lo duro del primero, así que de aquí en adelante todo sería más tranquilo, al menos asi piensa una gran parte del sector de alumnos, no solo ellas.  
-No puedo creer que tu amigo nos diera permiso de estar aquí Emily-. Dijo Penelope.  
-Es amigo de mi padre, ¿Qué les puedo decir chicas?-. Respondió la chica del cabello negro.  
-Lo sabemos, pero seguimos sin creerlo-. Dijo Elle.  
-Jeje bueno, pues hay que disfrutarlo-. Dijo Jennifer.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
Por otro lado, los chicos estaban en el bolerama del centro comercial, la suerte estaba con ellos ya que alcanzaron una pista para jugar, decidieron hacerlo por equipos, por un lado estaban Aaron, David y Derek mientras que en el otro estaban Jason, Luke y Spencer.  
-Lo sentimos chicos, esta partida es nuestra-. Provoco Luke.  
-Ja, veremos si lo que hablas lo tienes para jugar-. Dijo Derek.  
-Que gracioso por que hablar y jugar son 2 cosas diferentes-. Interrumpio Spencer.  
-Jaja, ay Spencer-. Dijo Jason riendo  
-Déjalos que hablen chico-. Dijo David.  
-Ya juguemos antes de que Derek y Luke se peleen como aquel día en la cancha-. Dijo Aaron.  
-Ni me lo recuerdes Aaron, Luke aún me debe 15 dólares.  
-Ganaste jugando sucio y lo sabes.  
-Tranquilos chicos-. Decía Jason a los 2, a lo que empezaron a jugar.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
En el bar las chicas estaban en su primera ronda de cervezas, a excepción de Kate, ya que le toco serla conductora designada por si se pasaban de copas, aunque casi no pasaba esto.   
-Bueno chicas, ¿Cómo van sus noviazgos?-. Pregunto Penelope.  
-¿Ya vas a empezar Penny?-. Pregunto Kate sonriendo.  
-Pues hay que hablar de algo querida-. Respondió Penelope.  
-Pues ya que Kate empezó…-. Dijo Emily.  
-Je, ¿Y si mejor inicias tu Em?- respondió Kate con sonrisa sarcástica.  
-¿Y porque yo si sigo soltera?-. Contesto Emily.  
-¿Sera porque de nosotras tu eres la que más evidencia sus sentimientos?-. Pregunto Jennifer.  
-Eso no es cierto-. Dijo Emily sonrojada.  
-Vamos Em, es obvio que Aaron te atrae, además los chicos no están aquí-. Dijo Elle.  
Emily soltó un suspiro de frustración y desahogo, jamás había revelado que es lo que sentía por Aaron, ni siquiera a las chicas, al menos hasta ese momento.  
-Hay, es que de verdad me gusta chicas.  
-Eso lo sabemos Emily, se te nota a leguas-. Dijo Alex.  
-¿De verdad soy tan evidente?  
-Em, agarraste de la mano a Aaron mientras me di mi primer beso con Luke.  
-¿Y cómo sabes eso Kate?  
-Se lo dije yo mientras estaba con David-. Dijo Jennifer.  
-Bueno Jenn, pero se ve que tú no te quedas atrás-. Dijo Alex.  
-Lo se chicas, pero primero quiero arreglar algo con Will.  
Al decir esto, hubo una que otra pestaña levantada en esa mesa, la chica de cabello amarillo no pudo evitar sentirse apenada.  
-¿A qué te refieres con eso Jenn?-. Pregunto Penelope.  
-Quiero disculparme con Will por esas actitudes que tuve cuando andábamos.  
-¿No crees que eso lo supo desde que te vio cambiada?-. Pregunto Elle.  
-Es posible, pero quiero hacerlo personalmente.  
-Nos estabas dando un susto chica, creímos que volverías con él, lo digo por como reaccionaria Dave-. Dijo Alex.  
-No te preocupes Alex, después de mucho tiempo pensándolo he tomado una decisión al respecto.   
-¿Y qué decidiste querida?-. Pregunto Penelope.   
-Decidí estar con el chico al cual le agradezco por hacerme ver mis errores y se mantuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo.  
-En pocas palabras David Rossi-. Dijo Elle.  
-Si-. Dijo Jennifer sonrojada.  
-Pues declárate a el Jenn, no todo el tiempo el hombre debe tener la iniciativa-. Dijo Penelope.  
-Penny tiene razón, además se ve que le gustas también-. Dijo Kate  
-Jeje lo hare chicas, el lunes me disculpare con Will primero e iré con Dave después.  
Dicho esto, las chicas pidieron otra ronda de cervezas y Penelope tomo la palabra.  
-Pues no seré la única amigas.  
-Déjame adivinar ¿Derek?-. Pregunto Elle.  
-Así es querida, a diferencia de ustedes tímidas, a excepción de Jenn, yo me declarare a él.  
-No nos culpes de la timidez Penny-. Dijo Alex.  
-No las culpo Alex, pero hay que ser sincera  
-¿Y cuándo lo harás Penny?-. Pregunto Emily.  
-Creo que la siguiente semana, aun no sé qué día.  
-¿No se conformaron con su relación de amigos con derecho?-. Dijo Elle en tono bromista.  
-¿Qué pregunta es esa Elle?-. Dijo Emily mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en el brazo.  
-Es obvio jaja, aquel día que se quedó en su casa-. Dijo Elle.  
-¡Penny!-. Exclamo en voz baja Alex.  
-Ese día Derek se fue de fiesta y pues lo albergue en mi casa pero hasta ahí-. Dijo Penelope sonrojada.  
-Oye, eso si que es indiscreción Penny-. Dijo Emily.  
-Chicas, nada más lo albergue en mi casa, si me hubiera querido acostar con él, no se imaginan que truquitos tengo bajo la manga-. Dijo en tono travieso Penelope.  
-Mejor ni saberlos jaja-. Dijo Kate.  
-Bueno chicas pues brindemos por las futuras declaraciones de Penelope y Jennifer-. Dijo Elle.  
-¡Salud!-. Exclamaron todas al unísono mientras levantaban sus tarros.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
En el bolerama se desarrollaba un juego interesante entre los 2 bandos de los chicos, el de Aaron, David y Spencer llevaba ligera ventaja faltando 3 rondas.  
En un punto del juego mientras Luke hacia su lanzamiento, Derek hablaba con Jason.  
-Oye Derek, Luke me dijo que te gusta alguien.  
-Jaja, es cierto Jason pero no sé si quiero decírtelo.  
-¿Y eso porque? Somos amigos desde el primer dia prácticamente.  
-Es que, bueno…  
Jason miro con curiosidad a Derek, no lo había notado tan desconcentrado desde que lo conoció.  
-La que me gusta es Elle.  
-Oh, ya entiendo porque no me lo querías decir en un principio.  
-Sí, es que pues es tu mejor amiga y bueno ya entiendes.  
-Sí, lo entiendo, no te preocupes, sé que serás un buen partido para ella.  
-Jeje, te prometo que no la decepcionare.  
-Sé que no lo harás amigo.  
-Hey Derek ¿Y qué hay de Penelope?-. Interrumpió Spencer a lo que él y Jason giraron al lado donde estaba su equipo sentado.  
¿A qué te refieres chico? -. Pregunto Derek.  
-Bueno, su relación… ya sabes.  
-Eh, no lo entiendo-. Dijo Jason en estado confuso.  
-Bueno, ¿No has pensado que le gustas a ella? No quiero desanimarte en declararte a Elle pero, ¿Cómo me explico…?-. Spencer pensó como formular su respuesta de manera correcta. -¿No has pensado que quizá tu relación con Penelope sea algo más allá que muy amigos?-.  
Derek contesto con calma, ya que sabía qué a pesar de su nuevo noviazgo, Spencer aún era nuevo en este tema. –Entiendo a qué te refieres chico, pero no confundas el cariño que le tengo a Penny, es una gran chica, pero me es difícil verla como algo más, yo sé cómo nos llevamos ella y yo, pero a decir verdad no puedo ver más allá de eso con ella, cosa contraria con Elle.  
-Me es difícil creer en tu palabra Derek, siendo que te quedaste una noche en la casa de Penelope-. Interrumpió David quien escucho la conversación todo este tiempo.  
-Jaja, eso fue de amigos nada más, andaba muy borracho esa noche, sino pregúntale a Luke como le hizo para sacarme de ese bar-. Respondió Derek con una sonrisa pícara.  
-Bueno jaja, eso si-. Dijo Dave.   
-Eso mismo le dije yo Dave, y aun no me cree-. Dijo Luke mientras regresaba, había derribado 8 pinos.  
-Eh chicos, entiendo lo que dicen, pero me gusta Elle, solo tengo fe de que no cambie mi relación con Penelope, obvio le voy a bajar un poco.  
-Bueno, si así eres feliz te apoyaremos amigo-. Dijo Aaron mientras se iba a hacer su turno.  
-Ja, gracias Aaron, espero con todo corazón que esa bola acabe en el canal-. Dijo Derek riendo.  
-Todavía que te apoyo ¿Y me dices eso?-. Dijo Aaron riendo mientras preparaba su bola.  
-Tranquilo Aaron, después de todo conocemos a Derek cuando juega.-. Dijo Jason.  
-Vaya que si-. Dijo Luke.  
Poco después, en la novena ronda, era el turno de Jason por su equipo, la ventaja se acorto para el equipo de Aaron, David y Spencer mientras hablaban.  
-¿Y cómo llevas tu noviazgo Spencer?-. Pregunto David  
-Mejor de lo que soñé chicos, Alex es única, de verdad la amo-. Dijo Spencer sonrojado y feliz.  
-Nos alegra Spenz-. Dijo Aaron.  
-Gracias chicos ¿Y qué hay de ustedes?  
-Uhm ¿A qué te refieres?-. Pregunto Aaron.  
-Bueno, sé que soy el más nuevo con respecto al amor, pero las señales de ustedes con Jennifer y Emily son más obvias que el experimento de Schrodinger saliendo bien-. Dijo Spencer riendo un poco.  
-Ja, pues todo indica que me uniré contigo y Luke a los noviazgos-. Dijo David.  
-Dime por dios que Jenn no será la cuarta ex.- Dijo Aaron.  
-Por dios, no Aaron, Jenn es sencillamente hermosa para mí, y creo que la definitiva-.  
-Eso espero amigo-. Dijo Aaron.  
-¿Y qué hay de Emily Hotch?-. Pregunto Spencer; Aaron permitió que sus amigos lo llamaran por el diminutivo de su apellido, ya que después del incidente de Haley y George, no permitió a nadie salvo su hermano Sean de que lo llamaran Hotch.  
-¿Qué hay de qué?  
-Vamos Aaron, es bastante obvio que se gustan, y más desde el día de la fiesta.  
-Es cierto, después de todo fue a la primera que le dijiste de aquello-. Comento Spencer.  
-Ok chicos, ya no tiene sentido molestarme con ustedes sobre eso, es cierto que me gusta, pero…  
-Siempre hay un pero cuando se trata de ti Hotch-. Dijo David.   
-Entenderán mi pasado con esas 2 personas que no quiero nombrar, no quiero que pase lo mismo con ella.  
-Tiene que haber un momento que dejes ese miedo Hotch, es imposible que Emily te haga lo mismo y lo sé porque ella ha estado a tu lado en todo momento-. Comento Spencer.  
-El chico tiene razón Aaron, ten por seguro que Emily jamas te traicionara, ella te quiere incondicionalmente.  
Aaron levanto su rostro recordando muy buenos momentos que ha pasado con Emily, aunque él no quiere admitirlo, sabe que siente por ella lo que sintió por Haley en su momento, y hasta más, porque se siente completo con aquella chica de cabello negro, si ella lo traicionara seria su fin del mundo.  
-Les creeré chicos.  
-Créeme Aaron, lo creerás más cuando tú y Em sean algo mas-. Dijo David.  
-Está bien, sigamos jugando-. Finalizo Aaron sonriendo.  
Si, una noche de entretenimiento para todos, una noche de desahogo y felicidad, pero ¿Sera asi por siempre?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo a pesar de lo corto que fue, y una enorme disculpa si tarde en sacarlo, lo que pasa es que este autor entrara a la Universidad y ahora su disponibilidad no sera tanta como antes pero si creen que dejare la historia olvidada y los futuros proyectos atras se equivocan, hare lo que este en mis manos para seguir, les agradezco de corazon el apoyo para que la historia crezca, veo que no ha sido olvidada a pesar de los casi 2 meses donde no pude actualizarla.  
> Por mi parte seria todo, como dije con la poca disponibilidad no se cuando actualizarla pero esten al pendiente.  
> Buena semana y hasta pronto.


End file.
